Death Angels
by Daichilover
Summary: Created to not feel, Kagome and two others were made into assassins. But when their lives are threatened they run to enemy lines, where Kagome meets Inuyasha. Can Inuyasha help her feel again? And can they overthrow Naraku's disastrous plans? IK SM KA
1. Birth

**A/N: Why, hello you guys! This is my new story "Death angels"! I hope you guys like it! Please, read and review!**

**Chapter 1: Birth**

In the recesses of a dank and dark room, a small light was visible. A man with long black hair and cruel eyes sat hunched over his desk, his hair falling into his face. He was furiously scribbling in a journal, recording some data from the test tubes in front of him.

"I've done it," He whispered to himself. A slow smile spread across his face. "I did it!"

In the test tubes were remnants of random DNA that had been collected for his experiment. He had been contracted by the government to create super-human beings, superior to anything else ever created. He had been commanded to create them without the capability of feeling, so they would do the government's dirty work. A person without a conscious could not feel any resentment and would never betray their creator.

The man laughed as he stood up, his eyes still glued to the test tubes.

"They're idiots if they think I'm just going to hand them over." He gathered his journal and carefully placed it inside an old worn suitcase he had retrieved. He would go into hiding until he could develop this experimental, new super human race.

It would take time, though. He had only been able to manipulate the genes to "create life". His work was not finished. He had to switch some genes to make sure that they could not experiment feelings. He had a theory, and he was going to start with the first test tube. He would leave in a week. In the meantime, he would complete his first being.

He took a dropper and carefully filled it with a blue-green liquid. The liquid was a chemical so dangerous, all but a couple of samples had been destroyed. They were for gene manipulation and cloning. He tapped some drops into the test tube, which turned red, then back to it's normal color. He did the same to the other two test tubes. He turned around and looked at the three empty cylinder tanks. He would develop them in the tanks until they were mature enough to do his bidding. It would take years, but he would take them out once they all reached fifteen years of age. All that was left to do was to choose a gender. He needed only a moment's thought to make his choice.

"Well, girls." His voice was cold as he turned regarding the test tubes. "We'll just see how you turn out."

* * *

**_22 years later. . ._**

Under the cloak of night, three girls jumped stealthily from building to building. The girl who lead them, the raven haired beauty, hushed them as they arrived to their designated place.

"So this is it, Kagome?" The red-head next to her asked.

The girl named Kagome nodded. "Yes. I want you, Ayame, to cover the south entrance."

The red-haired girl nodded. She silently disappeared, not even her steps echoing. Kagome then turned to the chestnut haired girl, who was busy scanning the perimeter for danger.

"Sango, head them off on the north entrance." Sango nodded, her long ponytail bouncing with her. As she turned to leave, she turned to Kagome with an expressionless face.

"Will you be alright?" She asked, her voice subtly giving something out. Kagome couldn't put her finger on it, but she nodded.

"Yes. I'll be alright." With that, Kagome stood and leaped gracefully into the air, landing on the roof of the warehouse without so much as a creak. She unzipped the pouch that she had around her waist. She blended in will with her black attire and boots. She retrieved a tube shaped as a lipstick and opened it. She twisted it and a red laser landed on the roof. It burned it as she moved her hand in a circle.

Once it was successfully cut, she took the suction cup from her ouch and stamped it on the metal. She slipped in easily and landed on the stairs.

Now she would wait.

Her target tonight would be a man who had been sent a false letter that told him to bring a suitcase with his newly discovered information. It was very valuable information, so she couldn't afford to screw this up. She hid as she heard the sound of footsteps coming in through the north entrance.

"Hello? Any body here?" the man's voice quivered in fear as he looked into the dimly-lit warehouse.

Kagome followed him, careful not to make a sound. She wasn't the one who was going to apprehend him. That was Sango's job.

"Ah!" Suddenly, Kagome saw Sango appear from the shadows and grab the frightened man by the neck, sheathing a knife in less time then it took to blink.

"I suggest you let go of that briefcase, if you value your life."

The terrified man squirmed in Sango's grip, but let go of the brief case, letting it clatter to the floor.

Ayame appeared and picked it up. "Sango, there's no need to scare him silly." She looked at the man with indifference. Sango kept the same grip on him.

"They're my orders and you know it. You got the easiest." Sango eyed Ayame who smirked at her.

"Of course."

Kagome sighed and decided that enough was enough. She stepped out into the light and the man let out another terrified scream.

"Let him go, Sango." She crossed her arms, her face expressionless. Kagome knew how to conceal anything and everything. Sango lowered her knife, despite herself.

"Kagome, we can't" She stood defiantly, something that a person like her shouldn't be able to do. Kagome smiled and turned to the man.

"Leave," She said in a steel hard voice, her glare promising death. The man whimpered and scrambled to get up. He ran as fast as he could and The girls followed him out.

Ayame was the first to speak. "We're going to get in trouble, Kagome." She glanced at her as the man ran off. Kagome reached over to Ayame's side, grabbing the gun strapped to her waist. She jumped on the boxes and out the hole she had made earlier. Sango and Ayame had no other choice but to follow her.

Kagome knew she had to kill this man. Somewhere deep in her subconscious, she felt a tug, but she didn't know what is was so she ignored it. She cocked the gun just as Ayame and Sango came behind her.

"This was your plan all along?" Sang asked, sitting on a box and crossing her legs. Ayame stood behind Kagome as she aimed at the man's retreating back. If she didn't shoot now, he'd escape.

"We're not going to get in trouble," Kagome pulled the trigger.

A loud scream was heard as the bullet hit her intended target. Kagome lowered her arm and turned to Ayame, but before she could utter a word, a sharp pain tore through her head.

"Gah!"

She fell on her knees as her head throbbed. It felt as if her head had been pricked with thousands of needles. Sango came to help her up.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

She only shook her head as she regained her balance. She stood up and surveyed her surroundings.

"We have to go now or else Naraku will be angry." She turned away expecting the others to follow her and they did, but not before exchanging a glance.

Their silhouettes disappeared just as the police cars came into view.

* * *

Naraku sat in laboratory, sitting in his worn armchair, a glass of wine in his hand. He frowned at the tape he had been sent of the girls' mission. He had spies everywhere and since those three girls were his most important breakthrough, he needed to know whether they still held true.

But they were faulty and he knew it. The girls, despite having been made not to feel, had struck up a friendship with each other. The only one he wasn't certain of was Kagome, who seemed to not have any emotions, or just knew to hide them well. He knew they would one day break that genetic bond, but if there was no trigger, it wouldn't happened.

But he was smart enough to know that it was very possible. So instead, he created a back up plan.

None of the girls knew this, but at the time of their "birth" he had another test tube in which he put more of the powerful gene-manipulative chemical. He had her in the restricted area of the lab, that not even his most trusted partners in his organization knew about.

He stood and walked toward what looked like a air tight door, and unlock it with a key around his neck. He pushed the door back and walked in with confidence. He came up to the cylinder tank that was filled with a green liquid. He touched the glass and watched the girl inside it. Long dark hair floated around her.

He was confident about this one though. He could count on this experiment. As to what he would do with the other girls, he would still have to decide. For now, he would wait to see what they did on his next mission.

* * *

**A/N: Hello you guys! Welcome to the end of my first chapter of "Death angels" I hope that this chapter was up to par in expectations, thought it was a little short. I promise the next own will be longer. Another point to add would be that I won't update this story for a while. I put this out as a tester chapter to see if you guys want it. So if you want me to continue it, tell me in your REVIEW (cough) please!!! If you have any questions feel free to ask, but please, keep the flames to yourselves. No flames are aloud, k? Thank you! **

**Until next time,**

**-Daichilover**


	2. Instinct

**A/N: Thanks for the review you guys sent me! Thought most of them were anonymous, I still like it that you reviewed! I just wish I could've replied to them!**

_**NOTE: To give a little sense of the setting, imagine a world where the universal government doesn't care about the people and only care about power. (I am not being controversial! So please no comments about it.) Just so you understand for the next chapters.**_

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 2: Instinct**

Kagome sighed as she slumped down in her chair after returning from the mission. They always took a lot out of her. She looked at her small clock on the wall of the apartment she shared with Ayame and Sango. She turned her head to look outside and watch the snow fall to the ground. She watched as two girls, laughing, threw snowballs at each other. For a moment, Kagome felt something deep within her subconscious. She sighed again and moved from the window to her bed. She closed her eyes in thought. She knew her purpose and she knew what was expected of her.

And she knew she couldn't give it.

Giving her the intelligence she had was a grave mistake for Naraku. She understood his plans for all of them and she knew that they would be replaced if they didn't act like they didn't feel. She knew they were faulty, but they just weren't faulty enough to be normal.

And that's where her obsession had started.

She had seen it on TV, read it in books and heard about it, but she couldn't understand because she had never felt it because she couldn't feel it...Love.

She could feel the easiness of being around her friends, but not anything more. She could even feel compassion for the people she was about to kill, but to save herself and her friends, she had kept her façade, hiding herself within it.

She dared not try to talk to the others about it. They were still assassins and had to behave as such. Just because she had this little concern for being normal, didn't mean she was meant for it.

_So why linger on it?_

She stood up, and walked to Sango's room. She opened her door just a peek, but found that she had already fallen asleep. She closed the door quietly and turned to Ayame's door, which was only across the hall. But she too, was fast asleep against her bed. Kagome decided it was time for her to sleep as well. She had a feeling tomorrow something would happen.

She smiled at her thought. She had a _feeling._

* * *

Kagome woke up without an alarm the next day and began her morning routine. It was all the same and it never changed. Get up, wash up, get dressed, eat breakfast and report to Naraku. Every morning was the same as the one before it.

The girls walked up the steps of the grand and magnificent black building silently, the coolness between them up as a barrier. Naraku couldn't see them together being. . . _friends. _Their high-heeled black boots where the only things that made a sound as they were escorted to see their creator. As Kagome had thought, they were here for a reason. Naraku smiled at them coldly, but none of the girls betrayed anything on their face.

"I am very pleased with the mission you performed last night." He raised his glass, and one of his personnel proceeded to fill it with red wine. "Tonight I have a much more important job for you." He downed the cup of wine in one gulp and reached for three folders on the desk. "You're next assignment is to kill a man with information that could possibly aid a rebellion that seems to be gaining strength against the government. Kill anyone else who might be near."

"Yes sir," They all muttered under their breaths. Naraku dismissed them with a wave of his hand and they walked out, each reading their own copy of the details of the mission.

Kagome analyzed hers quickly and tucked it away under her arm. She understood the importance of this decision because she knew it was the key to their survival. Once back at their apartment, everyone sat down together at their kitchen table.

"So tonight we have another mission." Ayame threw the packet in the center of the table with absolute preciseness. Kagome opened up hers and scrutinized it.

"It says that our target lives on the other side of town. The information is in a safe. Doesn't sound hard." She locked eyes with the other girls, who nodded. Without another word, all of them stood, each walking back to their own room.

Kagome threw her packet on her bed and opened her closet. She had different all-black outfits for each type of mission she would encounter. This time she decided to wear the full body suit complete with a face mask. She was sure the others would choose the same thing. She also grabbed her belt, checking to see if she had the necessary equipment. She stuffed inside a dark purple bag and grabbed the keys to the car.

"Everyone ready?" She called out in the hallway. Two heads appeared and nodded, both Sango and Ayame running up to Kagome.

They could talk once they got in the car. They were no cameras there, Kagome was certain of it. How she wished that her life were different. Once inside the car, Kagome talked freely.

"You guys, be careful on how you act today. Naraku watches us at all times."

The girls nodded, absent mindedly gazing outside the window. Kagome knew that longing daze and returned her own gaze down the road. There just had to be something she could do to save them,

They pulled up a few blocks down where the target lived. He wasn't home, so they would ambush him and whoever was with him. Kagome's mouth went dry at the thought, but they had to do it for their own sakes.

They filed out the car, and inconspicuously made their way to the grand-manor like house. As they all took their positions, they locked eyes with each other. It was only for a second, but it was then that Kagome knew she was losing Sango and Ayame. She could see it there, in their eyes, the emotions that reflected.

Kagome closed her own, wishing that it could be the same for her. But she knew she could only wish, and instead focused on the mission. It wouldn't be until nightfall, but what did they have to lose?

* * *

A few hours later, Kagome could hear the click of the door lock. She reached for her gun slowly and pulled it out to grasp it. From where she was hiding, she could see Sango and Ayame as well. Kagome was listening intently when she heard the tinkle of the sound of a child's laugh.

"Daddy, what are we doing tonight?"

Kagome froze as she realized what was meant to happen. Naraku had said to kill anyone near, but surely he didn't mean the child too? The man smiled at the little girl, who had bright brown eyes and a small pigtail in her hair.

"Actually, I think you should work on your project for school in your room." The man said, bending down to level with the child. "And don't come out until I tell you." The man glanced around nervously, as if he could sense his impending demise.

Kagome's hands started to sweat and get clammy but then she mentally slapped herself. She had to be professional. She could see the other girls' looks. She could tell they didn't want to continue, but if they didn't, it would be the end of them as they knew it.

Kagome had a hard decision to make. To either save herself and the friends she cared about deep in her heart, or save the total strangers here. She closed her eyes at her decision, but she knew she had to do it. She had to kill this man. As for the child, she didn't know yet. She thought that maybe if she said she hadn't seen her, then Naraku would spare their lives. It was worth a shot.

Kagome glanced again toward the man, who now seemed to have tears in his eyes as he watched the little girl walk away. He then turned and looked around the room, a sort of glint in his eye.

"I know you're here. I know why as well. Please, I beg that you come out into the backyard. I promise no one will see you." He walked to the glass sliding doors and opened it. Sango glanced at Kagome and then at Ayame. A part of Kagome wanted to stay behind and just get it over with, but another part of her could not ignore the man's plea.

She nodded to them, and she slipped out of her hiding place to follow the man. She came face to face with him under the crescent moon. He looked wary and older than he had a few moments ago. Kagome took off her mask and so did the others. The man directed his words to her.

"My name and occupation will remain a mystery to you. I won't say who I am but I will explain to you how I know this was going to happen." He paused, as the girls watched him intently. "I know many things. I know what you are and how you came to be. The little girl you saw is another one of you, born with the gene manipulation. But she is different because I took her from her lab when she was barely one. The gene hadn't taken into affect. I taught her to live like a normal child. It's possible for you too."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. She. . .could change? Her heart accelerated with just hearing it. She looked at the man into his brown eyes and knew he wasn't lying.

"As it is, she isn't completely normal. She is more advanced intellectually than any other her age. I know your circumstances, so I will not ask that you spare my life. I ask you spare hers." His eyes glistened in the moonlight with the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. "No matter what, you are still women. There's a fierce maternal instinct in you. It's only suppressed. Please, I pray that you find it and pay heed to it."

Kagome sighed, and she felt something inside of her agree. She could _feel_ it, really feel it in her heart. She nodded to the man.

"I'll take her. I'll lie to Naraku about it."

The man gave her a small nod and whispered softly, "Thank you. Now I can go peacefully." He nodded to Kagome again, eyeing the gun in her hand. She looked at it, and as she raised it, she uttered three words she had never said to any of her other targets.

"I'm so sorry."

The only sound then was the crack of the bullet leaving the gun, and the thump of a limp body falling to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Hi you guys! I finally updated this! It took me a while to get it just right, but here it is! Please review and tell me what you loved and didn't love. All reviews are anticipated, but no flames! REVIEW!**

**~Daichi**


	3. Escaping Fate

**A/N: Well, I'm back with another update! I just finished one of my stories, so I'll have more time to update these and other I have neglected. Thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I can wish on all the stars in the sky, but I'll still never own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 3: Escaping fate**

Kagome couldn't bear looking at the dead man and glanced away, biting her lip. She put up her gun, and started walking to the house. She didn't know what to say to her companions, and they certainly didn't know what to say to Kagome.

Kagome slid the glass door open, looking at the door where the little girl's room was. Her hand clenched on the glass. She didn't know what she could say to that little girl. She couldn't tell her that her father was dead. Suddenly, Sango appeared behind her.

"Kagome," She paused, bringing her voice to a whisper. "Are you sure you can take her? What if Naraku finds out?"

Kagome suddenly got flashes of what this could mean for her and her friends. But even as she thought of them, she couldn't help but think about what could happen to the little girl. Besides, she had promised that man that she would take her. She might be a killer, but she was an honest person. She walked to the door and opened it. The little girl looked up and her face brightened.

"You must be the lady that daddy said I had to go with!" She got up from her seat, her pencil still in her hand. "He said that he would have to leave me, but that you could take care of me." She continued to smile.

Kagome was shocked at the little girl's reaction. She couldn't find the words to acknowledge her. She just stood there, stiff.

Sango came to save the day. "Yes, we are. Why don't you grab your stuff and we'll get going?" The little girl nodded and ran to her closet. Ayame gave a wink to them and began helping the little girl pack.

Sango crossed her arms and nudged Kagome with her hip. "Earth to Kagome." Kagome blinked and looked at Sango.

"What?" She asked, her face blank.

Sango frowned, something even now Kagome envied. "You were spacing out. Get it together, ok?" Her frown disappeared and turned sympathetic. "I know it must be hard, Kagome, but we have to move on."

She turned and walked away, leaving Kagome to her thoughts. Kagome didn't feel anything, just a tug inside her again. She felt she had wanted to do something, something to help alleviate what she felt.

Kagome turned to face Ayame and the little girl. "Well, I guess we should go." She took the bags from the little girl. "By the way, what's your name?" Kagome asked, trying to be polite. The girl took her freed hand and smiled.

"My name is Rin,"

Kagome nodded and was about to leave when she remembered what was the whole point of the mission. She let Rin's hand go and walked to the safe she had seen. She was able to crack the code easily and retrieved the papers inside.

Even thought this was her mission, she wouldn't give it to Naraku. She didn't know how, but some part of her was already committed to do it.

* * *

It was well past midnight by the time they came back to their apartment. Kagome and the girls got out of the car slowly. It wasn't until Kagome was at her front door did she remember about the cameras. She cursed under her breath and turned to her friends.

"You guys stay out here while I check the house," She said loudly, for the benefit of Rin. She then closed in on Ayame and whispered in her ear. "I have to disarm the cameras. I don't know if I can, but I'll try." Ayame gave her an almost indiscernible nod.

Kagome walked around the apartment once, then twice. She tried to think of the primary areas the cameras would be. Obviously they would be in the girls' rooms, and probably the kitchen and living room as well. What she needed to find were the wires to cut.

On her third trip around the apartment, Kagome found a trail of wire coming out of a tiny crack of the house. She followed it and came to the fuse box that controlled the electricity. It was locked with a number code, but Kagome could figure that out quickly enough.

She tried thinking of all the possible number codes that you could get with a five numbers. She then carefully examined the buttons themselves, her keen eyesight detecting things no one else would have noticed. She could tell that some of the buttons were worn down. She then made possible sequences for those three numbers and tried one. Luckily, it was the right one and the lock was unlatched.

Kagome opened the fuse box and looked at the wires, but which one was the one she needed? She looked at her gadget belt that she hadn't taken off and took out a small pad. It had a green screen and it could x-ray objects. Kagome put it up near the fuse box and noticed that there was a wire that seemed off.

Kagome grabbed it and tore it off. "That'll teach them to spy on us."

She walked away to the others and opened the door with the key. Rin was looking at awe at the wonderful paintings and furniture. Kagome turned to her and bent down to her eye level.

"Who so you want to stay with tonight?"

Rin only thought for a second. "I want to stay with you, if that's okay." She smiled and Kagome found herself smiling at her too. She grabbed Rin's hand and led her away to her room. Kagome didn't mind that she was going to sleep here. Her bed was a king size, so there was room for her. Before Kagome realized it, she was tucking in Rin and reading her a story from one of those fairy-tale books.

After Rin fell asleep, she sat there, awake. She didn't know what had come over her to tuck her in that way. This feeling. . .it was foreign for her. She'd never felt it before. Was this the instinct the girl's father had been talking about? Could Kagome really become normal?

Kagome glanced at the fairy-tale book in her hand. She didn't know what love was. She didn't even know if she wanted to. One story she had read, something called "Romeo and Juliet" the two lovers died for each other. She couldn't understand that.

_I don't know why. . . Maybe that's why Naraku thinks normal humans are faulty. Maybe love has something to do with it. . . _She thought of the story of the two lovers. _But if love made them die for each other. . . It must be a powerful emotion._

She shook her head. She couldn't be filing her head with ideas and dreams. She would never be normal, so even thinking about it, wanting it , was just futile. She laid down the book and laid down on the bed beside Rin.

She didn't sleep much that night. She could only think about if she could escape her fate.

* * *

Naraku laughed when he saw Kagome rip out the wire. The girl thought she was smart; It amused him. He would regret having to get rid of her and her friends. He sat down on his armchair as he contemplated his options.

She had deliberately disobeyed his orders. He knew the child was with her, even as he thought these very words.

He held the keys to the his project, 'Kikyo'. Tomorrow, he would unleash it on the girls. They would be taken care of and nobody would ever find out. No one was going to get him. Besides, Kikyo would be a much better assassin than these three girls put together. He laughed diabolically.

"Just wait, girls." He whispered to himself. "You haven't seen anything yet."

The next morning, Kagome decided to go alone to Naraku and leave the papers at home. Sango and Ayame would stay and guard Rin. They didn't know if Naraku had already found out, but they weren't going to take any chances. She also decided to lie about the papers as well.

Kagome walked up the black steps, preparing what she would do and say to him. She would tell him that they didn't see anyone else there and that she had killed the man. A pain shot through Kagome, making her grab onto the railing. This was the second time. Was it her conscious? She didn't know.

The men in black escorted her again to Naraku's office. Kagome put up her façade once again to face Naraku. He was sitting down, his hands folded and his legs crossed. He wore a cold smile, and Kagome knew something was wrong.

"Kagome! Where are the other two girls?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Kagome didn't react.

"They had to repair some damage that had been done to the. . . " Kagome racked her brains for an excuse. " . . .door." She hoped Naraku would buy it.

Naraku nodded. "And what about the papers?"

Kagome betrayed nothing on her face. "They were destroyed."

Naraku's eyes narrowed slightly. "Hmm. . . Alright. I am pleased with your work, then. You may leave now," And with a wave of his hand she was dismissed. But Kagome could sense he was hiding something. As they walked out the office, she headed off to the right to a hallway no one anyone used and that had no cameras. She noticed the guards were following her so she decided to surprise them.

One of them had come up behind her, ready to grab her neck, but she elbowed him and then flipped him over, making the man smash into the ground. The other guard ran at her, trying to grab her. Kagome dodged and gave a swift kick to his side, making him fall face down.

\ The first guard got up again and lunged at Kagome. She dodged his punch and kneed him hard in the stomach. He fell down, clutching his stomach as he grunted with pain.

Kagome got ready to get defend herself again as the other man got up to fight. He smirked at her and started doing some useless Karate moves, probably to scare her or something. Kagome rolled her eyes and threw a punch to his face. He fell down unconscious.

Kagome stepped over their bodies and noticed Naraku was leaving his office. She ran to follow him, but she made sure to keep out of sight. She watched as he greeted people in the hallways, until he made it to a dead end. Kagome waited to see what he would do.

He glanced to see if anyone was near and he tapped the wall in a weird sequence. The false wall slid open, letting Naraku walk in. Kagome hurried over and barely made it through when the wall closed again.

Kagome scanned where she was. It was dark and cold, and she could hear the scurrying of rodents. She could even hear water dripping somewhere. She was in a one way hall, so she began to walk forward. As far as she could tell, there was nothing there.

Kagome then came to another door. She opened it gently and she gasped. There was Naraku and from what she could see, another girl in a cylinder tank filled with a green liquid. She randomly thought about how the girl looked kind of like herself, but she shook her head and focused on what Naraku was saying.

"It's almost time," He whispered, his hand touching the glass. "Those girls have no idea I'm going to get rid of them." He pressed a button, and it gradually released the green liquid. Kagome watched with wide eyes as the woman inside began to awaken.

A chill when up her spine, and she was surprised. Her heart was accelerating a hundred times faster. Why was this happening? Kagome started to back away, her hands clammy as she tried to find her way back.

As she began to run, she realized it was more than worry. It was fear. Kagome was sure of it. It wasn't a feeling hard to describe and she knew that right now she felt absolute terror. If she didn't get to her friends right now, they would all die.

Kagome made it to the wall and tried to get out, but she didn't how. She didn't have anything with her to break down the wall. What could she do? Suddenly, she remembered the weird sequence of tapping Naraku had done. She tried it on this side of the wall, but it didn't work.

_Wait. . . If this was the other side, shouldn't the sequence be backwards?_

Kagome tried it again and hurriedly as she heard footsteps come from behind her. Miraculously, the door opened and Kagome bounced out into the hallway. She started to run frantically, ignoring the incredulous stares of the people she passed.

She ripped the entry door open and hastened to her car. She put the key in ignition and put it in reverse, setting the speedometer near a hundred. She didn't care if she was speeding now. She just needed to get to her friends. And fast.

Kagome knew Kikyo was already following. She glanced at her wing mirror, and decide to rev the engine a little more. She was faster, and she made it with enough time for her and the girls to run. She didn't where to but she would get somewhere safe.

"Sango, Ayame, Rin! Get your things now! We have to leave, ASAP!" She tore the door open and found her friends in the living room They all looked at her with the same expressions of shock.

"Did Naraku find out?" Sango whispered, standing up from her seat on the couch. All Kagome was able to do was nod.

Ayame glanced at Sango. "Get Rin's things." Sango nodded and bounded for Kagome's room. It was a good thing they hadn't unpacked or anything.

Kagome began running through the house, grabbing a bag and stuffing important things inside. She ran to her room and lifted up her mattress. She had saved money that they got from any of their missions. She grabbed it and stuffed it inside the bag. Kagome ran out to the living room.

"Is everybody ready?"

All of them nodded and Kagome took the lead to get to the car. She grabbed Rin and strapped her in the backseat. She noticed the little girl was crying.

Something kicked in, in the back of her mind. "Don't cry, Rin. It'll be alright." She smoothed her hair and she calmed down a bit. Kagome gave her a small smile and rushed the other girls in. She took the driver's seat and shifted the gear.

But Kikyo had made it.

Right as they were pulling out, Kikyo was making her way in, her face blank and expressionless. Kagome took the small window of five seconds that Kikyo would spend reversing and zipped past her right out of the parking lot. She heard the screeching of tires and knew Kikyo was behind.

"Kagome, what do we do?" Ayame asked, laying a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome glanced back.

"Open the sunroof and try to shoot down her tires. I'll try to lose her so hold on tight." Ayame nodded and obeyed the command. She opened the sunroof as Kagome turned sharply to the right into an alley, trying to lose Kikyo. They were coming up to a fence, but luckily, there was a board leaning on it, wide enough for the car to pass.

Sango yelled from the back seat. "Kagome, are you sure we're gonna make it?" Her voice was filled with fear. Rin quivered in her arms.

Kagome gulped. "It's our only shot."

Just as she made the jump, Ayame was finally able to shoot down Kikyo's tires. Kagome yanked her down with one arm as they were in mid-flight.

"Great job, Ayame."

Ayame waved her hand. "That was nothing. You making that jump with us still alive is impressive."

Kagome smiled wider this time and shifted gears again. "Thanks. But where will we go now?" She came out to a road and took it until she made it to the highway. "I don't know where we can stay. I have some money, but I don't know if that'll cover much."

It was silent in the car. It wasn't until Rin spoke did the silence break.

"I know of this old woman who lives out of town. She worked with my father and she has a kid that's about my same age. She'll let us stay at her house."

Kagome opened her mouth to disagree but then thought better of it. Rin's father had said this girl was intelligent, so she was smart enough to made decisions, even if she was only eight years old.

"Alright." Kagome agreed. Ayame and Sango exchanged a glance from their surprise. "Where is it?"

Rin perked up, happy that she was helping. "Follow this highway until you come to the third exit, then you get on a dirt road there. It's about thirty minutes down that dirt road."

Kagome nodded and followed Rin's directions.

She couldn't help but worry now. Surely Kikyo would still be looking for them? A few flat tires weren't going to slow her down on her mission. Kagome wanted to bang her head form the frustration. She didn't know what to do now.

All she could do was trust this little girl.

* * *

**A/N: How was it you guys? It took me awhile, but I got it done! Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! **

**And before the story progresses, I need to mention some things. I forgot to mention Ayame is human but everyone else is how they are in the anime. Naraku's Half demon so please take note of that. And feel free to ask any question if anything is unclear for you. I feel I'm getting to complicated here. But again, you have to review to ask me so please. . . *drum roll***

**REVIEW!**

**~Daichi**


	4. Tangled in emotion

**A/N: Well you guys, you're getting an update. I am so sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but my internet was cut off and I had to wait until I got it back to update. Hopefully, you don't come out with tomatoes or stuff like that and I really do hope you like the chapter! (And the car is an SUV. That's why they all fit!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 4: Tangled in emotion **

"Is this it, Rin?" Kagome asked, glancing back toward the back seat. They had already been on the dirt road Rin had mentioned for half an hour and this was the first house they had seen.

Rin stretched her neck to get a glimpse. "Yeah, this is it. Just turn onto that small path right there."

Kagome glanced out the window and saw what Rin was talking about. She turned and slowly came to a stop in front of the house. Although it was small, it had two stories and the walls from the outside were a pale yellow. Kagome parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Everybody out." Kagome opened her door. "Sango, you take Rin. Ayame you get the bag that we brought with us." she ordered as she stepped onto the dewy grass. It had just rained, and the sun was still hidden from the world, hiding behind a blanket of dark clouds. Kagome waited until they were all together. Rin held her hand as they approached the front door.

Rin knocked twice, a smiled on her face. Kagome wished she could have her optimism. All she could do was worry. Her friends seemed to be in the same state as they stood rigid next to her.

The door opened slowly, revealing an old, but kind-looking woman. A smile appeared on her face as she saw Rin.

"Rin, child. Is that really ye?"

Rin laughed. "Of course it is, Granny Kaede!"

The old woman called Kaede laughed. She caught sight of the girls and turned to Rin again.

"And who are your friends?"

Rin glanced up at Kagome. "This is Kagome and that's Sango and Ayame." She pointed to each girl as she named them. Kaede nodded and opened the door wider to let them all in. Kagome hesitated and glanced at her friends. They shrugged but entered.

The interior of the house wasn't as small as Kagome thought it would be. There was enough space for at least fifteen people to be here at the same time and still have room for more people. There were elegantly decorated rugs covering the wood floor and Kagome caught sight of two grandfather clocks in the living room alone. The couches were a light gold to match the brown of the curtains covering the windows. The old woman motioned to the couch.

"Sit. I am sure ye three are tired." She herself sat down on the edge of the bigger couch. Kagome and the rest sat down, while Rin bounded up the stairs.

"I'm going to go play with Shippo!" She yelled as she disappeared.

Kaede folded her hands in her lap as she regarded the girls. "Now. Why are the most skilled and lethal assassins sitting in my living room?" She raised an eyebrow and knowing smile spread across her face.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. This woman must have contacts to know who they were. "How do you know who we are?"

Kaede laughed. "I know many things, child. It's my job."

Kagome tried to read her face, but her face wasn't giving anything away. At least, nothing important.

"What else do you know about us?" Sango asked cautiously.

"Up to right now, I only know that ye last mission was to kill one of my old colleagues and friend. I also know that you were supposed to kill his daughter, but ye took her in. And now, ye are on the run for disobeying orders." Kaede finished, looked at Kagome dead in the eye.

Kaede's gaze pierced Kagome. She guessed that this was Kaede's way of telling them that they couldn't hide anything from her. Or shouldn't, for that matter.

Kagome broke eye contact, glancing at the floor and at Kaede once more. "That's all true, yes. I killed Rin's father, but his last request was to save the girl." Kagome's voice lowered to a whisper and she glanced away. "I couldn't refuse him."

Kaede was serious now, watching the girls. She stood up and spoke. "Would anyone like some tea?"

Kagome was startled by the sudden change of topic. The other two girls nodded and she did too. As Kaede left the room, Ayame grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Kagome, she knows everything! Are you sure that we can still trust her?"

Sango nodded in agreement. "Ayame's right, Kagome. We run the risk of getting caught."

Kagome sighed and thought over what had just happened. " I don't really know, but she's our only chance right now. We have no choice."

Ayame and Sango glanced at each other and sat themselves down again. Kaede walked in, a tray with cups of tea on it in her arms. She set it down on the small table that was in front of Kagome.

"Here ye go. Cups of tea for each one of ye." Kaede smiled and watched the girls. After a while, the silence began to build. Kagome could feel the intensity of the atmosphere between Sango, Ayame, and Kaede.

"I don't hold what ye did against you." Kaede finally spoke, directing her comment toward Kagome. She glanced up form her fixed gaze on the ground.

"What?"

Kaede looked at her more seriously this time. "I won't hold what you did against you. Although he did die, you salvaged his most precious treasure, and for that I must be grateful." Her voice was filled with gratitude and she continued. "I do not know ye circumstances of living, therefore I cannot judge either of ye three."

Kagome was wide-eyed by the time Kaede was finished, but now she felt even more guilty of what happened that night. Apart from Rin treating her like she was her big sister, she now had Kaede saying she wouldn't hold it against her. Shouldn't she be upset?

"That's it?" Kagome spoke, her voice rising in a way it hadn't even done before.

Kaede chuckled. "Oh, not at all. I'm very upset at what happened, but I would like to ask ye why ye did it."

Kagome gulped. "I did it to protect my friends. I did it to save the lives of my friends." She said each word slowly, trying to understand the depth of each one.

"You did it. . . For us?" Ayame whispered.

Kagome didn't face her, but she nodded anyway. She didn't know what to say or what to do. It was sort of like she was frozen. She didn't feel anything at the moment but surprise. But like always, there was something missing. She felt hallow and now more so then ever.

Kaede patted Kagome's leg. "It's alright, child. And as for your living arrangements, ye can stay here for a while."

Kagome nodded, trying to appear cheerful but it was a poor attempt. She felt that she needed to talk to this woman, that she could trust her, but something inside her recoiled at the idea of trusting a stranger. She was able to trust Rin, but could she trust Kaede?

"We're–– as in my friends and I–– we're. . . not normal." She began, after a long moment of silence. She stared at the wooden floor again. "We were a project for the government, under the supervision of Naraku. We were 'created' in a test tube and we were genetically made to not feel emotions. We were supposed to be some type of super-human race that wouldn't rebel against their creator. As you can see, we failed in that aspect." Kagome grabbed a cup and sipped a bit of tea.

"Ah," Kaede responded. "That makes much more sense." She sipped her own tea. "There was something off about ye three, but more so about ye, Kagome." She tilted her head, regarding Kagome carefully. "Ye feel less than your friends do, don't ye?"

Kagome's head snapped up, her face white. When Kaede put it that way, it was the truth. She secretly envied her friends for that very fact and now she felt even more left out. In another sense, she was somewhat relieved that someone else knew. Call it crazy, but she thought that maybe she could get over that, now that she finally came to terms with it.

"Yes," She nodded. "I do."

There was silence for a moment until Kaede asked another question. "Ye said that the man's name was Naraku. Do ye know anything personal about him?"

Kagome and the other two girls shook their heads. "No."

Kaede smiled. "Now there I can help you with." Kagome glanced at Ayame and Sango. Kaede continued. "As my colleague must have told you, Rin was also part of such an experiment. He, I and Naraku worked on it together, but while Rin's father and I felt uncomfortable with it, Naraku glorified it."

She sipped some tea and cleared her throat. "We worked hard to find a formula to create human life and finally we found something. Naraku discovered the procedure, but it involved chemicals so deadly, that when the government found out, the chemicals were destroyed. Naraku became angry and stole the remaining samples. We never saw him again."

"Then we found our own way to create life, but it had been years since Naraku had come out with ye three. We sought to outdo him, but our consciences led us to take Rin and Shippo away instead of raising them in a lab."

Kagome nodded as she took this information in. Naraku had found a way to create human life. . .and that's how she and her friends were there. She thought about Rin and the boy named Shippo, and how their adoptive parents felt bad for what they had been contracted to do.

"Kaede," Kagome straightened. "There's more to Naraku than that. While he created us, he created someone else too, someone who is much more skilled and powerful. She was his final experiment."

She grabbed the bag that Ayame had set on the floor and took out the papers she had taken form Rin's father. "Her name is Kikyo. She's part of a take-over-the-world-plan that Naraku developed." She handed the papers to Kaede.

Kaede pulled her reading glassed out of nowhere, and read the documents. Her eyes grew wide and her expression turned to shock. The papers carefully explained the process and the procedures that Naraku needed to create his super-human/super-demon army. He planned to take over the world by force. The papers also had valuable information that could help stop Naraku's planned invasion, but where would they get the sufficient man power?

"But this . . ." She stared at the papers and then at Kagome. "This is what he intends to do?"

Kagome nodded and Kaede took off her glasses, the serious expression back on her face. "This changes things, girls." She stood and glanced at them. "We have to leave now. I know of a place where this information will be useful."

Kagome stood. Is it a rebellion?"

Kaede glanced behind her. "Yes, it is. I have to go pack. I'll be back shortly." Kaede disappeared from the room.

Kagome stood in front of Ayame and Sango. "What do you guys think?"

Ayame was in thought. "It could be a trap."

"Or maybe she's going to turn us in." Sango offered the idea, but Kagome shook her head.

"I think we can do this. My gut is telling me to listen." Kagome turned and glanced at the grandfather clock. It was barely noon. She wondered where the rebellion head quarters could be of all places. Somewhere in the north? South? Or maybe it was outside of town.

Kaede walked in again, a suitcase in hand. "I'll go get the young ones. Start the car." She walked up the stairs. Kagome walked outside and got in the car to start it up. She glanced at the rear-view mirror just to check. She kept getting that gut feeling that something was wrong. Kagome grabbed her keys from her pocket, but her fingers fumbled and they fell to the floor.

The rest of them were already coming toward the car. Rin gave her a weird look as Kagome tried to reach for her keys. She finally grabbed them, but when she started to sit up again, she noticed something was dangling near her seat. She grabbed it to feel it and she gasped.

It was a wire.

With a force she didn't know she had, she ripped it out, and it lead through the upholstery of the car on her seat. She found the smallest camera she had ever seen right above her head. Naraku had even put a wire in her car. It that was true, then they knew where they were.

"What's that?" A little boy with orange hair asked when Kagome examined it. She locked eyes with her friends and their expressions of shock were a confirmation that they knew what it was.

"Kagome? Are ye all right?" Kaede asked.

Kagome shook her head. "They know we're here. We have to go now." She put the keys in the ignition and started the car and revved out of there as fast as she could. She checked in the mirror if everyone was strapped in.

Suddenly, there was an explosion so near, Kagome stepped on the pedal even harder to get out of there. She glanced in the mirror and watched as Kaede's house burst into little bits that fell on the ground to and fro. Kaede and everyone else watched with shocked expressions.

"They planted a bomb while we were there." Kagome explained. "I guess my gut was right again."

"Kagome, there's someone behind us!" Rin exclaimed, pointing at the sleek black car that had appeared out of the smoke.

"It's Kikyo!" Sango yelled.

Ayame gasped. "Dammit, she's got a machine gun!"

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, barely keeping control of the car. She swerved and everybody yelped from surprise. Kagome didn't know if she had anything on her that could maybe get Kikyo to slow down.

"Sango! Grab the wheel!" Kagome turned sharply on a road. Sango made her way from the back seat into the front seat.

"Kagome, what are you going to do?" She asked, as Kagome sat in the passenger seat and opened the compartment. They're was a rifle and a couple of firework, but not much else. Kagome grabbed it as a plan formed in her head.

"Ayame! Pass everyone to the back and get into the first row of seat!"

Everyone unbuckled and slowly made their way to the seats in the back. Ayame moved forward, crouching near Kagome.

"What are you going to do with that, Kagome? It won't work on the machine gun."

Kagome held the string of the fireworks in her mouth as she loaded the gun. "Maybe not by themselves, but together they can. Open the sun roof."

Ayame pressed he button to open the sunroof and it glided open. Kagome raised herself up, Ayame with her. Her hair blew into her face as she tried to aim while the car drove. She hand the fireworks to Ayame. "Hold them." She instructed.

Kagome narrowly avoided the bullets coming from Kikyo's machine gun. She had to admit, that girl could really work it well. She aimed at her hands, but they were to far away to be sure she got them. She shot two rounds.

"Did it hit?" Ayame asked, hope in her voice.

Kagome shook her head. "No."

This time she aimed for the barrel of the machine gun. She shot twice and the bullets hit the target. The machine gun began to shoot flames in every direction and Kikyo was having a hard time controlling it.

"Give the fireworks," She held out her hand to Ayame. She dropped them in it and Kagome began wrapping it around the gun. She then yelled out so Sango.

"Sango! Slow the car down so that Kikyo gets close!"

Sango yelled back. "Are you crazy? We're running away from her!"

Kagome didn't have time fro discussions. "Trust me!"

Sango didn't respond, but the car began to slow down, making Kikyo get closer. There were still small flames on the gun and Kagome only had one chance to get it right. She leaned over and aligned the her hand and the machine gun. She closed one eye and threw it. She pulled Ayame down as it hit the machine gun.

"Step on it, Sango!"

Sango smashed her foot on the pedal just as the machine gun burst. Kagome watched the fireworks ignite, and since they easily caught on fire, it shot the gun. She watched as Kikyo fell, the bullet having been shot straight through her leg. The black car began to swerve and Kagome counted the second before the machine gun exploded from the pressure of the gun that hit it and the fireworks.

The car burst into flames and the sound was deafening. Kagome turned away and covered her ears. Her head was hurting again and the sound only made it worse. Her vision was getting hazy and the inside of the car looked like it was spinning.

"Kagome? Are you alright? Kagome!" Rin shook her, her eyes welling with tears. Kagome was only able to open her eyes once. She lifted her hand to Rin's face and wiped away the tears.

"Don't cry, Rin." Right then, she realized she felt bad for the little girl. She also realized that it was the first time she felt bad for anybody.

She fell into a world of numbness and where the only color was black.

* * *

Kagome woke with a start in a strange room. It was strange because the walls were made of some type of dirt or clay/rock. She sat up, and when she did, she realized that she was swathed in blankets. She unwrapped herself and stood up, scanning the room for anything wrong. She needed to get out of here and find her friends or at least know where she was.

Suddenly, she felt a shock of electricity pulse through her and she turned to block and attack. She glanced up to meet gold-honey eyes. Kagome didn't breathe for a second as she took in his appearance. She noticed the fangs and the ears.

"You're half demon," She stated.

He laughed. "So you _are_ good. I guess your friends weren't lying." A silver-haired man smiled down at her. He didn't bother to answer her question since it had been a statement. He backed away. "I'll guess I'll see you later," He turned to the door.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted before she could stop herself. She felt heat come to her face and she couldn't think straight. She was finally able to say something.

"Where am I?"

He turned the knob and smirked at her. "You'll find out soon enough." With that he bolted out the door and closed it again. Kagome watched half-heartedly as the last wisp of his hair was gone. The heat was still in her cheeks and her throat was tight. She didn't know what she was experiencing but she would find out. One thing was for sure though.

He _was _quite handsome.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finished this chapter! This is the first story I'm going to update when I get my internet back. I hoped you guys liked it! The emotions that Kagome experienced was surprise, doubt and pity. You should keep track of them so you'll know what emotion(s) might be next. You can check previous chapter to figure out what emotions were felt there.**

**And Kagome was blushing! I can't wait to get into the meat of this story. Did you realize Inuyasha was introduced? Well, of course you did! Who else has silver hair and gold eyes? (maybe Sesshy . . . I don't remember well. lol) And Kagome even said that he was handsome!**

**So I really hoped this was up to par with you guys! Please send me feedback! I would like to hear your favorite parts or lines, whatever you really liked. Of course, send them through REVIEW!**

**~Daichilover**


	5. Something new

**A/N: Once again, thank you for all of your reviews! I love getting them in my inbox! I hope you guys like this chapter as well! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Who said I did?**

**Chapter 5: Something new**

Kagome watched the door for a couple of seconds, before going to it herself. She needed to find her friends and determine whether there was any threat. She thought about the strange, handsome man that had been there. She wondered who he could have been.

Kagome expected for the door to be locked but instead found that it didn't even have a lock. She raised an eyebrow and turned the knob. One thing she was certain of; if she had been a prisoner, they would've locked the door. Slowly, the door opened to a spacious hallway. Kagome glanced up at the unusual lighting. She could see the wires connecting to each and every bulb that seemed to be dangling. She shrugged and continued her walk.

Soon the hallway came to a fork. She took the right and ended up in front of a door. She slowly opened it. The room was dark, but she went right inside. As she made her way to the center, a single light focused on her. She blinked and shielded her eyes.

"I demand to see your leader." She called out to the darkness. If she could talk to the leader, maybe she could get out or find her friends.

"And who are you?" A voice boomed. Kagome didn't cower and stood up straight. Her face was blank as she spoke.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am twenty-two years old. I'm an assassin as well."

There was slight murmuring in the darkness and another voice spoke up.

"Are you not Naraku's assassins? How do we know you aren't a spy?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Naraku double-crossed me and my friends. He tried to kill us. I wouldn't help him if he offered me the world." There was a murmuring of voices in the dark room. Kagome tried to peer in the darkness, but she couldn't see a thing.

The first voice answered her statement. "Well. . . Then you may speak with the leader."

Kagome caught a movement on her side, and out of the shadows came out a woman. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She watched Kagome and for a second, a flash of electricity scorched through Kagome.

"My name is Midoriko. I am the leader here."

Suddenly, the lights came on, and the change of lighting made Kagome cover here eyes. Once she got used to the brightness, she realized she was standing in front of a council. Kagome's eyes widened as she caught sight of the silver-haired half-demon from her previous encounter. He lifted an eyebrow as an acknowledgment.

Suddenly, Midoriko's sullen expression turned cheerful. "I'm sorry we had to do that. It's strict protocol and all of your friends went through it." She pointed to a room from which Kagome could see her friends inside. She sighed a huge breath in relief as she saw them, unharmed.

"I understand. I'm just relieved my friends are okay." Kagome gave Midoriko a slight smile. Midoriko walked to her, hands behind her back.

"You can go see them, if you want. We can talk later."

Kagome looked at her with questioning eyes, but then took off to the door. Something threatened to boil over in her. She felt the pure happiness flow through her veins as she opened the door. Her joy was incomparable to anything at the moment. Especially when she laid eyes on Rin and Shippo.

"Kagome!" Rin ran to her, arms outstretched. Kagome bent down and hugged her tight, lifting her heads to see her companions. Ayame and Sango watched from afar with tender expression.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay." Kagome barely whispered this, but she knew her friends could hear it. Kaede, who was sitting at a table, glanced at Kagome with a smile.

"Oh, these people wouldn't hurt us." She waved her hand in a dismissive manner, getting up and shuffling toward Kagome. "They are my friends."

Kagome stood and smiled at Kaede. "Thank you for helping us, Kaede."

Kaede patted Kagome on her shoulder and regarded her with grateful eyes. "No child, thank you for saving my life and the others."

A knock on the door made the people currently inside jump slightly. The door creaked open and Midoriko peered inside.

"May I speak with you, Kagome? And your friends too, if you don't mind." She asked politely. Kagome caught Ayame and Sango's eyes and they nodded. Kagome turned and excited the room, followed by Sango and Ayame.

Midoriko walked to three men, who among them Kagome noticed the silver-haired man. He smiled but she didn't respond. Better to not show any comradie until it was completely safe.

Midoriko turned to Kagome and the others. "These three men are our top soldiers in our army. We fight for our right to defend our homes and families." She presented them in the order as they stood.

"This is Kouga." She pointed to the man who had a long pony-tail and had been eyeing Ayame appreciably for a while now. He had ice blue eyes that held many things that Kagome could still not understand. Ayame gave him a small wave.

"This is Miroku." Miroku smiled and nodded toward Sango, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in response. Midoriko then turned to the last man, and Kagome listened more intently then she had with the others.

"And this is Inuyasha."

_Inuyasha._

The sound of his name hit Kagome's ears like she was hearing for the first time. His name repeated in her mind, but she didn't know why. Her throat tightened and her mouth grew dry as he smiled at her, and took her hand to shake it.

"Hey. Nice to meet you."

Kagome opened her mouth but no sound came out. She tried again but her voice was weaker than she would've liked.

"Nice to meet you too."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome couldn't help but turn away. She didn't know what kind of an effect he had on her, but currently, that status was confusion. She didn't know what was happening. She scolded herself in her mind and shook her head slightly to rid herself of those thoughts. She needed to concentrate her mind on other things.

Midoriko pulled her aside to talk to her, leaving her friends with the others. "Kagome, I wanted to talk to you about the information you were able to get us."

Kagome blinked. "Which information?"

Midoriko pulled a paper from her back pocket. "This."

Kagome took the paper and scanned it. She recognized it as the paper that she had given to Kaede. She nodded and gave it back to Midoriko. She folded it again and slipped it inside her back pocket again.

"Well, the information was needless to say shocking, but it also gives me and the rebellion a way to defeat them."

"But how? It took three of us to just lose one of those superhuman soldiers. How are we going to take down a whole army?"

Midoriko folded her hands together. "Kagome, I have a well-trained army filled with not only humans, but demons, part demons and half-demons. They are trained in the most remarkable ways any army can be trained. They've been put through the best there is. I don't doubt they won't encounter some problems, but they'll manage."

Kagome sighed. "I hope so."

"Why don't we settle you in before we discuss battle plans? I think we've all had a long night." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Inuyasha, won't you please escort Kagome back to her room? I doubt you don't know where it is." She said, rolling her eyes and smiling. Inuyasha hurried to them and nodded.

"'Course I can."

Midoriko was already leaving, but Kagome still had one more question. "Wait!"

Midoriko glanced at her. "What?"

Kagome swallowed before she spoke. "Can I take Rin with me? It would make me feel better if I could."

Midoriko's face softened and a tender smile came to rest upon her face. "Yes, you can."

Kagome smiled, beaming like she never had before. "Thanks."

* * *

Kagome held her breath as her hand squeezed Rin's. She watched as Inuyasha led the way down the same hall she had come from. She glanced at the walls, and once again her question from before floated to the forefront of her mind.

"Where exactly are we?" She asked.

Inuyasha glanced back. "We're situated underground. Didn't you notice when you came down here?"

Kagome shot him a annoyed glance. "I'm sorry, but I think I was knocked out."

Inuyasha grimaced. "Oops, I forgot that."

He halted in front of the door that was her room and opened it for her. "If you need anything, your welcome to come ask me." He gave her a wink. Kagome tentatively raised and eyebrow.

"How would I even know where to find you?" She asked, eyeing him again.

Inuyasha laughed and walked about three doors down and turned the knob of that door. "Cause I'm right down the hallway." He pulled the door opened and entered before Kagome could say anything.

Rin giggled. "Kagome, I think he likes you."

Kagome glanced at Rin and pulled her inside the room. She ignored the sudden speeding of her heart and she was definitely ignoring the heat from her cheeks. She didn't what to respond to Rin, so she left the little girl on the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Once safely inside, she locked the door and sank to the floor. No, she wasn't going to start to wail or anything, she just needed some time to herself. She was going through things she had never experienced before and only time could help her think it out. She closed her eyes, but as soon as she did, the image of Inuyasha's smile came to her. It was like it was imprinted on her eye lids.

His name seemed to echo on the inside of her mind, and she didn't know why. Worse still, the pain in her chest became more pronounced and her head started to pulse. Why was she feeling this way? She took deep breath and soon her heart beat slowed down and the pulsing vanished. She stood shakily and opened the door.

Rin glanced up from one of the books she had grabbed from the shelf that Kagome hadn't noticed was there before. "Kagome, look! They have 'Romeo and Juliet'!"

Kagome looked at her blankly and grabbed the book. "Really?"

Rin's smile never faltered as she nodded her head. "Could you read it to me?"

Kagome gave her a slight smile. "Where did you leave off?"

Rin pointed at a small paragraph. "I skipped to the end."

Kagome then began to read. _"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end; O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative. What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?"_

Kagome glanced at Rin, who seemed to be engrossed in the story. Kagome held up the book. "You've read it before. Why don't you tell me the ending?"

Rin bounced up. "Juliet dies, stabbing herself. It's pretty sad, but I guess if it was for love. ."

She trailed off and her gaze landed on Kagome. Kagome herself read the last part of Juliet's role and glanced up at Rin. Though she knew what happened, she was still mind-boggled that anyone would die for love.

"What do you think about it?" Kagome asked softly.

Rin shrugged. "Love is love, you know? I don't pretend to know about it, since I'm still a kid, but from what I've read, Love is a powerful thing. It's only fiction, but Romeo and Juliet made a statement, dieing the way they did." She tilted her head. "Have you realized it yet?"

Kagome was shocked at the wise words Rin had told her. Rin smiled and without another word began preparing for her bedtime.

Kagome sat down on the edge of the bed. It seemed everything was pointing her to this one thing: Love. But what of it, anyway? Kagome laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, not bothering to undress.

As her mind drifted off to sleep, she wondered idly if she was falling in love. Soon, she was fast asleep.

That's the way Rin found her and she smiled. Grabbing the book again, she sat at the small desk in the room. She glanced at Kagome again, giggling.

"I hope you got the message."

* * *

**A/N: There you go! I hope it doesn't sound weird or awkward! Please, leave me reviews! And thanks again to all of you who reviewed before!**


	6. Discoveries

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 6: Discoveries**

"Kagome, wake up!" Rin nudged Kagome, rather harshly for a kid. Kagome bolted right up and looked around.

"What? What happened?" Kagome spoke, her voice marred by her sleepiness. Rin laughed and went to stand beside Kagome.

"You sound funny, Kagome." She giggled. "I woke you up because Inuyasha called. He said he would meet you at eight in the hall way."

Kagome began to rub the sleepiness from her eyes. "What time is it?"

Rin ran to look at the clock. "It's 7:50!"

Kagome froze. "What? I don't have time. . . but I can't go out looking like this!" She ran inside the bathroom, showered faster than you could recite the alphabet three times, and then quickly realized she had no other clothes.

Kagome sat down at the edge of her bed, her towel wrapped around her. "I have no clothes. . ." She kept whispering this to herself over and over until Rin finally pulled out something from the closet.

"Kagome, Sango brought this in before you woke up."

Kagome slapped her forehead. "And I wasted 45 seconds chanting?" She ran to Rin and hurried inot the bathroom, putting on the simple red long sleeve blouse and a simple pair of blue jeans. Her boots from the day before would have to do.

"Kagome, it's eight o' clock. . ." Rin called from outside. Kagome wrenched open the door, raking a brush through her hair.

She then suddenly stopped at the door and began realizing a couple of things, tings that were out of character for herself. First, she never slept late and she usually woke up no later than seven. Second, she always sank into her routine, no matter where she was. And third, she was never so rushed at any given time.

What was happening to her?

Kagome shook her head. It was only temporary and she'd be back to her old self in no time, she was sure of it She waved goodbye to Rin and stepped out into the hallway.

Inuyasha smiled when he saw her. "Sorry to wake you up so early, but Midoriko wanted me to show you around."

Kagome nodded and smoothed out her shirt. She felt better than she had in a while. Inuyasha began walking and Kagome followed. It was quiet for a while, until Inuyasha glanced at her.

"You alright?"

Kagome cast her eyes down. "Uh, yeah."

Inuyasha stopped and she bumped into him from behind. He helped her steady herself and asked his question.

"Are you sure?"

Kagome stepped back out of Inuyasha's arms. "Well, I haven't been myself lately. I'm not so usually overwhelmed and right now, I'm just overloaded with emotions."

Inuyasha laughed. "Well, why wouldn't you be?"

Kagome thought of a good reason, but she didn't want to tell him about her just yet. She barely knew him and she didn't know if they could even be friends yet. So much depended on the way he acted towards her and how she felt about him.

Kagome's silence sparked something in Inuyasha. He felt as if she was withdrawing something from his knowledge, something very important. When he had first met her, he had realized that there was something weird about the vibe she gave off. It was similar to what his half-brother, Sesshoumaru, gave off. But why would a girl like her send that kind of vibe off?

Suddenly, Kagome smiled. "I hope I'm not a bother for you to help me like this."

Inuyasha smiled and shrugged. Maybe she didn't want to tell him, but he couldn't deny that her smile was dazzling. "No problem."

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha turned and began leading the way again. Somehow, she knew the days where she had to put on a mask were gone. She could be more of herself here and she realized that maybe she could discover more about herself. Heck, maybe she could experience new emotions. She still prayed that the words Rin's father had spoken to her would come true.

"_It's possible for you too,"_

Those words had become her sanctuary, her last life-line to the possibility of becoming normal. She would hang on to those words until the day she died and she would always hold them close to her heart.

* * *

On the tour Inuyasha was giving, Kagome stopped to admire, from afar, the outside fields where archery and target practice where usually held. Inuyasha caught her staring like a child would stare at a store full of candy.

He pointed to the window. "You want to try?"

Kagome glanced up, a little bit of surprise in her face. "I can do that?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I suppose. You'll start training, so why not just try it out?"

Kagome's answering smile made Inuyasha himself smile wider. He didn't know, but this girl. . . This girl had something in her that made her stand out to him. His thoughts were interrupted as another pair came into view.

"Inuyasha and Kagome, I see!" Miroku yelled, holding his left cheek and right behind him was an extremely irritable Sango. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

Miroku smiled sheepishly. "Well, you know about my cursed hand. . ."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Miroku, you need to chill out with that." He glanced over at Sango, who was now talking animatedly with Kagome. "She looks like she could do more than just slap you."

Miroku laughed. "I know, but I don't seem to get enough of her."

Inuyasha just gave him a You're-such-an-idiot-look and stepped to Kagome again. He was about to tell her they should go now, when someone else came around the corner.

"Kagome? Sango?" Ayame called, running past Kouga faster than he could tell her to stop. Inuyasha blinked and then glanced at Kouga, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Where the heck did everyone just come from?

"Inuyasha, can we all go to the field? Sango and Ayame want to try it out." Kagome called out to him. Inuyasha glanced at the other two and they nodded.

"Why don't we all go then?" Inuyasha said it a little deflated and his companions noticed. They walked out and marched to the targets. Inuyasha's ears twitched toward their conversation, but he didn't hear anything as Kouga and Miroku suddenly appeared beside him.

"You look pretty down," Kouga mentioned, walking backwards. Inuyasha ignored him and kept on walking. Then, Miroku matched his pace.

"Kouga's right, Inuyasha." He gave Inuyasha a knowing smile. "But why would that be?" His tone suggested something more and he wiggled his eyebrows. Inuyasha gave him an annoyed glance and began picking up his pace.

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

"Kagome, it's great that we can help with this." Sango exclaimed, throwing her arms out. Ayame laughed and Kagome smiled.

"Trust me, Sango. This has my conscious feeling better." Kagome crossed her arms. "It's just that I don't know how to react to anything anymore. My world's upside down." She glanced to her two best friends. "I was off the whole morning. I woke up late and I didn't even follow my morning routine." Kagome raised a hand to her face to shield it from the sun. Sango and Ayame exchanged a glance.

"That's really out of character for you." Ayame muttered.

Sango's face brightened. "Maybe she's getting better! What do you think?"

Kagome smiled, but there was something sad in her face. "That's a stretch, Sango."

"I know, but what if this is the first step?"

Kagome shook her head and decided to change the subject. "Hey, Sango, what did Miroku do to make you hit him?"

Sango's face turned red. "The bastard touched me! I slapped him, but I really wanted to give him a good beat down." She crossed her arms and glared off into the distance.

Ayame laughed. "Wow, that's something. Kouga was nice to me." A certain look came onto her face and Kagome watched her with a eyebrow raised.

"Ayame?"

Sango laughed. "You like him, don't you?"

Ayame blushed. "Of course not!" She said hotly. "Just because he's hot, super nice and charming, doesn't mean I like him."

Kagome nudged Sango. "It doesn't sound that way to me." Sango snickered.

Ayame gave Kagome a look. "And what about you, Kagome? Don't tell me you aren't attracted to Inuyasha!"

Kagome suddenly thought of her thoughts that previous night, but those had only come to her because she had been wishfully thinking and had just read _Romeo and Juliet_. She really didn't have _those_ kind of feelings yet. She didn't even know what they were. Kagome was saved as Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku caught of with the group.

"So who'll be first?" Inuyasha called out as they reached the first station. It was an oval running track, red on black. Kagome and the girls glanced at each other.

"I will, since my friends here can't see to take the challenge." She winked at Kagome and Sango and walked toward the start of the racing track. Inuyasha walked to the benches allocated near the track and took a stopwatch from a box that was kept under the bench.

"Ok, Ayame, when I say three." Inuyasha paused and then began. "One, two, three. ."

Ayame blazed through the track faster than the guys had anticipated. Kouga's mouth had dropped and the other two was shocked into silence. Only the girls seemed to be the only ones not shocked at her speed. Ayame ran off the track and hurried to her companion's side.

"How did I do?"

Inuyasha looked up from the stopwatch. "45 seconds."

Ayame made a face. "Ugh, I was slow again! I'm sorry."

Kouga spluttered. "What are you talking about? You did ten seconds better than me and I'm the fastest here!" His eyebrows. "And you're human!"

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "So what Ayame did isn't normal?"

Miroku answered. "No. As Kouga said, her speed in unheard of. Can you two run as fast as Ayame?" He glanced at Sango and Kagome. They both shook their heads.

Miroku nodded. "Alright, then. Why don't we move one?" He gestured for the girls to walk first and they followed suit. Miroku caught up with both Kouga and Inuyasha, and kept his voice low just in case one of them had super hearing.

"Did you notice how they have some kind of skill that is more potent than ours?"

Kouga and Inuyasha nodded. Kouga whispered back. "She's faster than me! Can you believe that?"

Inuyasha spoke. "We should find out what they rest of them have." His gaze lingered on Kagome as he said this. What kind of hidden skill did she posses?

Miroku nodded. "We should also tell Midoriko as well."

Inuyasha and Kouga gave their whispered consents and hushed as they came to the second station. Weapons and Armor.

"Miroku, you can explain this better than us." Inuyasha pushed him to the front and watched as he fell down.

"You'll pay for that later."

Inuyasha smirked but didn't respond. Miroku stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well, this here ladies is where we choose our weapons and practice with them. Some of these are kind of heavy, so be careful."

Kagome looked around to what she might like to use. She never used traditional weapons like these, but they certainly captured her attention. Especially a bow and arrow that was lying against a huge boomerang-like weapon. But before she could reach out for it, Sango was already moving for the huger boomerang.

"Wow," She whispered. "This is cool." She momentarily touched the boomerang and she glanced at Miroku. "What is it?"

"It's called a Hiraikoutsu. It was made from the bones of perished demons." But then his expression turned wry and crossed his arms. "But I suggest to not try it. It's too heavy for a gir-"

He was caught off as Sango picked up the weapon with one hand and held it above her head. Sango laughed at his expression.

"It's not heavy at all. Can't you lift it?" She held it out to Miroku. Because he didn't want to look like a weakling to a beauty like Sango, he reached out to grab it, but fell down when he couldn't keep up the wait.

"Epic fail," Kouga laughed from behind Inuyasha, who was now bent over in laughter.

Miroku's face went red and he stood up again, ignoring his friends laughter. The only one who wasn't laughing was Kagome, but there was no doubt about the smile she was wearing.

With his pride wounded, Miroku slinked away to sulk. "Go ahead and take my place, Inuyasha."

It took a while, but Inuyasha finally stopped laughing and joined the girls. "Anybody else?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment, but she went ahead anyway and gingerly picked up the bow and arrow.

"Can I try this?"

Inuyasha tried to read her face, but when he couldn't he just nodded. Kagome scanned around for a target and was happy that she found one. She walked briskly toward it, something running through her veins and putting her on edge. She carefully lifted the arrow and hooked it to the bow. She raised her arms and stretched the string until the end of the arrow was near her cheek.

"Hit the mark," She whispered this just for good luck. This was her first time and she didn't want to look like a fool compared to her friends. She let go of the string and the arrow soared through the air.

As her arrow soared, a bright light engulfed it, and as it hit the target, it burst into tiny pieces. Kagome was shocked and she looked at the others with wide eyes.

"We are so definitely telling Midoriko." Kouga whispered as he glanced at the target.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to destroy the target."

Inuyasha held up a hand. "Don't worry about it. Let's just keep moving."

In truth, Inuyasha was more amazed than he had ever been in his life. Just where had these girls come from and how did they come to be? They weren't normal at all. They were different.

But how different exactly were they?

* * *

**A/N: You guys are so lucky I'm updating today. I say that because today is my b-day and I turned fifteen! Hooray for Daichi! It would be the best present if I got seven reviews this time! Please? Pretty please? You know you want to click that button!**

**So Inuyasha suspects there is something different, but Kagome seems reluctant. Will talking to Midoriko shed some light on what really happened to them?**

**~Daichi**


	7. Bravery and Theories

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. I've just had lots of homework from my new school and I've been VERY busy with that and my play rehearsals. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No amount of begging will convince Rumiko Takahashi to sell me the rights. No one could be that dumb.**

**Chapter 7: Bravery and Theories**

"This is the training facility for everything else we have here." Inuyasha pointed to a gym-sized room, filled with different people inside doing some kind of athletic activity. Kagome looked in awe at how many people Midoriko had recruited. She glanced at her friends, whose jaws seem to drag on the floor as they glanced inside.

"How many people are there?" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku walked up and touched the glass. "About 6,000 people have been recruited, but the room only holds about 500 at a time."

Ayame and Sango glanced at each other. They moved on as the others walked, but Kagome lingered behind a bit.

She bit her lip as she watched the people inside give their all in practicing. Those people, she realized, had all joined Midoriko to challenge Naraku. She also realized that each one of them must've had their own story to influence them to join. Kagome knew she had to fight defeat Naraku, but would joining Midoriko's cause help at all? What about her 'normality' problem? Would she ever be able to try and confront it or would it just be something to dream about? Involving herself and her friends in this could potentially put their lives at risk. If anything happened to her or her friends, Rin might end up alone. Could she risk something like that?

"Kagome, are you coming?"

Inuyasha's sudden appearance, made Kagome jump. She realized that she had lagged far behind. Inuyasha must have hung back to wait. She tried giving him a smile.

"Yes, I was just thinking about some things." She glanced at the window and back at Inuyasha. "Where are we to going next?"

"To Midoriko's office." He turned around and glanced at her from behind. "We'd like to talk to her. I think she might know something."

Kagome arched an eyebrow but nevertheless followed behind Inuyasha. What did he mean by that Midoriko might know something? Was he on to her and her friends?

It dawned on Kagome. Of course he might think they were a little outside the 'norm' for girls. She had blasted apart a target for Pete's sake! Of course he would be curious about them. But then, would she have to tell Midoriko who they were and where they came from? Would she even tell them the truth? There were so many question and no answers to them at all.

Kagome hugged herself as she walked behind Inuyasha. Her mind kept going and she didn't realize that they had stopped until she almost bumped into Inuyasha. He was looking through the window and watching something intently. Kagome turned to the window as well and ran to the door after she did.

Ayame and Sango were being restrained by guards.

Kagome burst into the room, furious at the scene. "What are you doing?"

She directed her shout to Midoriko, who sat at her desk, writing on some papers. She glanced up at Kagome, took off her glasses and proceeded to speak.

"I was just informed that you three have qualities that even best my three most able soldiers." Her gaze penetrated Kagome as she continued. "Since I don't know anything about what you are, you are a hazard to my cause."

Kagome couldn't believe this. She was about to speak when Inuyasha spoke up.

"But you haven't even let them have a chance to defend themselves! Give them a fair judgment." He crossed his arms as a defiant gaze came from him. He stood behind Kagome and she could help but feel grateful. Though she was confused, she thanked his bravery in her mind.

Midoriko eyebrows went straight up at the defiance of her best soldier. "As it is, Inuyasha, I asked Ayame and Sango to tell me. They refused so I had to administer the necessary precaution."

Ayame and Sango's faces pleaded forgiveness from Kagome. She gave them a soft smile and gave them a small nod. The other girls nodded. Kagome then took the stage again.

"They were not at liberty to speak about that subject, Midoriko." Kagome felt the courage she needed start to fill her so her voice did not shake as she spoke. "They look to me for advice, orders and many other things. I had told them not to tell you anything until I felt it was safe to do so. As much as you think we're a hazard, I think the same as you towards us. I will not let anything hurt anyone I care about. If that means I have to kill, then so be it, I will."

Kagome couldn't believe she had been able to say all of that. But it was all true and she knew her friends were surprised at the depth of her feelings for them. She had killed already for them and had done everything to make sure they, and now Rin, were safe. She would protect them with her own life and Midoriko could never change that.

Inuyasha was stunned with how much emotion and conviction she had been able to state her words. She felt very strongly and for a moment, he had felt that her feelings were almost tangible, that he could almost taste it in the air. He watched Midoriko's expression change. At first, there was clearly some offense but then her face softened a bit and her expression turned to one of wariness.

"Very well," Midoriko sighed, signaling to her guards to let go of Ayame and Sango. They did so almost reluctantly and receiving glares from both offended girls. They immediately flocked to Kagome, standing on either side of her. "You have your reserves and I have mine. As long as you don't do anything that could endanger anybody, you are free to stay here." She interrupted Kagome as she was about to tell them they were going to leave. "I'm not going to let you leave here, especially with what you have all heard and seen. I also have people I would kill for." Her gaze flitted toward the Inuyasha and the others, even to her guards. Kagome knew she understood exactly what she felt.

"Then we will be going to our bedrooms." Kagome gave Midoriko a small nod.

"Fine," Midoriko put her glasses on and began writing on some papers again. "Dinner will be served at around five pm. Don't be late."

They all nodded, walking out the room with cautious eyes. Inuyasha glanced at Midoriko, and his annoyance perked.

"What was that, Midoriko? You didn't have to hold them down." He complained, flopping on to the chair next to Kouga's.

"Yes, what was that?" Miroku asked.

Midoriko glanced up from her work. "You boys know I have to keep everyone safe here. It is my duty to apprehend anyone who threatens that."

Kouga smirked. "Please, you know every person here can defend themselves. What really made you do that?"

Midoriko smirked. "My, aren't you perceptive? Yes, I had another motive as well."

Inuyasha leaned in. "And what was that?"

Midoriko's hand stopped writing and she laid down her pen. "I wanted to really test the bond between those girls. If they join, I want to make sure that they would do anything to protect and defend what they believed in." She gave them a wry smile. "And they passed with flying colors."

"But do you really have any idea how come they are different?" The curiosity in Inuyasha's voice was strong enough to be palpable and Midoriko arched an eyebrow at him, but chose not to voice anything to him.

"As of yet, no, but I will be talking to Professor Myoga and maybe even discuss it with Professor Kaede as well. I have a theory though."

"Sharing is caring, Midoriko." Miroku slyly said.

Midoriko rolled her eyes at her pupil. "Since you three are already involved, I might as well." She thought for a second before continuing. "I don't believe those girls are normal."

"Well, we _of course_, didn't notice that when Ayame beat my best time and then when Miroku was crushed a weapon Sango could hold with one hand." His voice was heavy with sarcasm. "And never mind Kagome blowing up a target. That one was really hard to get."

Midoriko narrowed her eyes. "I know that, genius. I'm talking about the fact that all of them are very reserved, even for assassins."

"Well, they don't seem show it." Inuyasha commented, thinking on the set look on Kagome's face.

Midoriko stood. "Ah, but they do! Haven't you noticed, Kagome especially, how they won't talk about anything potentially insightful on their characters? I believe that at the time of their birth, they were given special abilities."

"But how?" Miroku asked. "They would have been in their mother's fetus."

Midoriko eyed them all, her gaze piercing them. "Not if they were created artificially."

All was silent in Midoriko's office, except for the breathing of those who occupied it. The information that Midoriko had just given seemed to sink into of all their minds. Inuyasha was the most confused. How could a person be created artificially? And if it was true, then how what would he think of those girls who walked, talked, and breathed the very same air he did?

He remembered the controversies of artificially creating people he used to hear when he was younger. Some argued that it was immoral to do so and that it was an abomination. Others argued that it would be necessary in times of human scarcity, especially with the wars that had terrorized the world already. They needed the type of people who could do anything and artificially creating and customizing them would almost erase the need for training.

Of course, he didn't understand at the time, but now his mind was working through things. Kagome was different, that was for sure, but could the way she had been born make her an 'abomination', despite the deep feelings she had towards her friend.

Inuyasha just couldn't bring himself to think it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I can't believe it! I can't believe they actually pulled that crap!" Sango exclaimed, following Kagome and Ayame inside Kagome's room. Rin was fast asleep on her bed, a book falling from her fingers. Kagome smiled, took the book away from her hand and laying her gently against the pillow.

"Calm down, Sango. You're going wake Rin up." Kagome turned to her friend her face blank.

Sango was wide-eyed at Kagome. "What do you mean, calm down? Did you not see what they just did?"

"Yes, I did, and if you noticed, I was talking too."

Ayame looked up from her stare at the floor. "Kagome, I didn't know you felt that strongly. Did you really kill to protect us?"

Kagome, suddenly at a loss for words, nodded. Sango crossed her arms, a defiant look on her face.

"Well, I didn't like it a bit. And we can't even leave." She plopped down next to Ayame on one of the small couches in the room.

Kagome squeezed in next to them. "I understand why she feels that way. That's why I'm not going to do anything about it." Sango shot her an 'are-you-crazy' look but Kagome went on before she could talk. "She feels the same thing I did, Sango! That's why she let you go. She understood my point and I'm betting she doesn't do that very often, with the way Inuyasha reacted."

"You think it was a set-up?" Ayame asked, glancing toward her.

Kagome nodded, the exact same though coming into her mind. "Maybe, but for what, I don't know."

Sango suddenly seemed apprehensive. "Do you think they'll figure out what we are?"

Kagome was the most uncomfortable hearing that statement. Could they really figure out that easily what they were? Would it change how they viewed them? Suddenly, Inuyasha came into her mind and she wondered how it would feel to be shunned by him. Goose bumps sprung on her skin and she decided that though she didn't like the sound of it, it was probably the most likely of reactions.

But as her friends crossed her mind, she decided that she would not think of Him and instead, focus on her friends and Rin.

They were the most important to her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/n: Hey! I finished this in one sitting! YAY! I loved this chapter myself and I had real fun writing it. I hope you guys review for this!**

**And about the chapter's content. All the 'artificial life' stuff I have been writing up to now. . . I'm not sure if it's factual or not (although there is a similar controversy about stem cell research, but my story isn't going into that)**

**But of course, I want to educate as well as entertain. I will try to look up some of these things so that, after reading a chapter, you guys will become more enlightened. Cool, eh?**

**Wow, we're seeing some friction between the girls and Midoriko. Kagome seems to understand but she's still a little shaken. I wonder what will happen at dinner! If you want to know….. REVIEW!**

**So please,(again) review the story!**

**~Daichi**


	8. An eventful dinner

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter for DA! I know it's been long but I promise this was worth the wait. I also want to point out I did just update for my story "Prophecy," and "Two spies are better than one" if you don't mind reading those. So enough with my yammering and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Oops. Gotta do this first! I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters…though if I did, I would make sure I'd make Inuyasha plushies! **

**Chapter 8: Dinner was never quite so eventful**

Kagome was silent as she lay down on her bed. Ayame and Sango were sitting in the same chair they had a couple of hours ago, staring at the wall. They had nothing to do, but they weren't fidgety. Something else weighed on their minds.

"Kagome, what time is it?" Ayame asked, sitting up.

Kagome sighed and folded her hands over her stomach, glancing at the clock on the wall opposite her.

"It's 4:50." Kagome muttered, groaning to herself. If there was one thing Kagome didn't want to do, it was to go to that dinner. She didn't want to see anyone at all. Her stomach was in knots because she couldn't get Inuyasha out of her mind. She didn't want to face them after what had happened. She didn't know if she could.

"Well, I think it's about time we get up and get there. I'm not a wuss." Sango's flaming personality seemed to not let her think about what others thought of her. Kagome was envious for the tiniest second, but then it went away. It had been so fleeting, she was still wondering if it happened.

"Kagome?" Ayame's concerned face hovered over hers. "Are you sure about this?"

Kagome knew that is she didn't go, no one would. Whether or not she wanted to, she had to get used to the people around here. She would be working with them in due time and it was best to start to get to know people. It was only logical.

Lifting herself off her bed, Kagome stood up and pulled her fingers thorugh her hair. "Yes, I'm alright. Let's go or we'll be late."

"Kagome, what about Rin?"

Kagome turned around, realizing that she had completely forgotten that Rin was still asleep. She strode over and gently poked her.

"Rin, we're going to eat. Aren't you hungry?"

Rin, still half-asleep, muttered something incoherent under her breath. Kagome decided that she would not interrupt the girl's sleep and probably pleasant dreams just yet. She could bring back some food and they could read some more stories, if there was a library in the somewhere. Kagome was swept in a feeling she had felt, but never so strongly. It was so strong that she felt a tightening of her chest.

"What's. . . What's this feeling?" she clutched her chest and glanced at her friends. Surprise was written on both their faces, but Ayame reacted first.

"You felt something . . . strongly?"

Kagome was still so shocked that all she could do was nod. She glanced at Rin and felt her chest tighten again. "It's when I look at Rin… I—I get this feeling right here." Kagome pointed to where her heart was.

Sango slowly began to smile. "I think I know what it is."

Kagome rushed to her. "What?"

"Remember what Rin's father told us about? That we could still feel, despite our birth? He mentioned something to you, something that I think you have finally recognized."

Kagome's eyebrow lifted. "What?"

Sango smiled even wider, beaming. "Your motherly instinct. It reacts to Rin because… you love her." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand. "Oh, Kagome."

Ayame and Sango enveloped Kagome in a warm embrace. Kagome was happy; utterly joyous and giddy. To Kagome, it was just a confirmation. She had her thoughts about it . . . but she never dreamed them true. She was finally on the path to normality.

The thought made her hold to her friends, who were her anchor in the dark abyss of her life, the two pinnacle points from which she gazed upon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Where are they?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, tapping his foot under the table in the food hall.

"Relax, Inuyasha. They'll be here." Miroku lazily flicked off a piece of old food from off the table.

"Are you sure about that, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, leaning in. "They could have left for all we know."

Kouga, who had been silent for quite a long time, spoke. "Oh, quit your yapping, mutt. It's driving me nuts." Kouga glared fleetingly at Inuyasha before looking at his own spoon. "The girls will be here. We can't eat until they get here, anyway."

Inuyasha groaned and let his head hit the table below him. He had thinking non-stop of those three girls, particularly Kagome. He didn't want to think of them as things that didn't deserve to live, like so many of his comrades had thought. So many people had different opinions and for different reasons. How could he come up with his own answer if he didn't even know what the question was asking?

It bothered him that he should be struggling with this. They were human, weren't they? Blood pumped through their veins, cells worked under their skin, and most of all they had feelings. Even if they were faint, they still had them. They were more human than his half-demon heritage, anyway.

So why was it proving so difficult to choose?

Inuyasha remembered something, an old saying of his mother.

"_Every person and living thing has feelings, Inuyasha. It doesn't matter who they are. Everyone is the same."_

His mother taught him everything he knew about morals and ethics, and for that he was eternally grateful. He couldn't see her as much now, but he would pay a visit to his mother soon.

"There they are!" Miroku pointed to the entrance, where Kagome, Sango and Ayame walked in. Inuyasha noticed that they were in much better spirits than they had been earlier and he wondered what could have caused it.

Suddenly, Inuyasha and Kagome locked eyes. Inuyasha felt a jolt of electricity pass through and by the bewildered expression on Kagome's face, she had felt it too. She quickly turned her head away, a very slight blush forming on her face. Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off her as she reluctantly neared them, dragged by her friends.

"Hello, you guys!" Sango's voice was very chipper and very contradictory to Kagome's obvious displeasure. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

Miroku immediately stood, almost knocking his chair over in the process. "Sango, my dear! Please, forgive us for not helping you back in the office."

Sango waved him away as if it didn't matter. "Oh, who cares what happened?" She pulled out a chair and sat down. "I'm hungry, so why don't we eat?"

Ayame smiled, taking a seat next to Kouga. "Yes, I'm famished as well."

Kagome, ever so slowly, took the last available chair, the one right next to Inuyasha but she did not acknowledge him. Inuyasha was quiet as well, but before anyone else could say, a loud voice boomed throughout the dirt and stone walls.

"Dinner has begun. Training will resume in the morning."

Kouga sighed and stretched. "That's good 'cause I'm starved! I'm going to the burrito line!" He jumped up, grabbing Ayame's wrist and running to the nearest line. Ayame couldn't have given much more than a blank expression to a giggling Sango and half-laughing Kagome.

Miroku, catching the look in Kouga's eye as he took Ayame, followed his lead. Standing up, he held his hand out to Sango like a gentlemen.

"Would you honor me with your company to the steak line?"

Sango tried to pretend she didn't care, despite the small smile she was trying to conceal. After letting Miroku squirm for a minute, she finally conceded.

"Well, I might as well go." She stood up and let Miroku take her hand. "But don't you dare try anything because it'll the last 'move' you'll make." Her voice darkened at the very end, and Miroku quickly obliged to her terms, making sure his 'cursed' hand stayed in his pocket.

Inuyasha knew they had set this whole thing up, or at least, Kouga had thought of doing something spur-of-the-moment. Though he was anxious to talk with Kagome, he couldn't help but feel this blockade between them, something that hadn't been there earlier that day. He could feel Kagome's defensive walls up and surrounding her. Was it because what had happened?

"Kagome—" he started, but suddenly her head whipped up.

"There's someone here." She stood without explaining a word to him at all, and ran out the cafeteria before anyone noticed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called after her, scrambling out of his seat and running in the same direction she had taken off. He had barely reached the door when the ground above and beneath him began to shake. The whole cafeteria was suddenly in uproar because of the sudden attack on their fortress. Inuyasha continued to look for Kagome, in hopes that she could explain some things to her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome, on the other hand, was trying to figure out a way to defeat this newcomer. She had felt a strange presence near and she wondered how no one else had felt the chill that had gone down her spine. She reacted instinctively and had run out to contemplate her next move.

_I can't feel a thing now, but the underground Head quarters is going to drop to pieces! I need this to be a one on one battle, at the least._

She decided then to go meet up with the contender against the rebellion. It would be much more efficient and less people would die. She didn't matter in the great scheme of things, for she was certain this was a little gift sent by Naraku. It was like he was playing a game in which he tried to use everything he had against her.

She hadn't seen the way down there, but she figured her way up to ground level. Outside, the shakes were worse and the sound was almost deafening. Kagome looked up and gasped.

Hordes of demons, all grotesque and obscure in features, were just a little far off away from laying siege. On the top of tallest demon, was a young girl, seated gracefully and calmly, betraying no emotion. She held a mirror in her hand, and turned it to face Kagome.

Numbness suddenly struck her, and she could not move. A hand came around her neck, a knife unsheathed and ready to slit her throat at any moment. Kagome didn't have to see or even hear the sneer behind her to know who it was.

Kikyo had finally caught up to her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Oh yeah! It's a cliff hanger! I want you guys to review so that I may be inspired to write more. (Actually, the next chapter is almost finished, but it was too long and I decided to break into two chapters.) Minimum of five reviews in return to the next chapter please! So please, click the little button right under this and REVIEW!**


	9. Kagome's battle

**A/N: Ah! The anticipated second part! You guys need to read and review! HURRY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, dammit! Just keep reading!**

_DEDICATIONS: This chapter is dedicated to two people. Team-Kagome for giving me so much thanks on DA and Purduepup for being the 50th reviewer!_

**Chapter 9:Kagome's battle**

"You thought you could run away, didn't you?" Kikyo's voice was higher and colder than Kagome had imagined. Despite being paralyzed, she growled back at her. The knife on her neck pushed just a little bit, but Kagome knew Kikyo was itching to slice her open. Kikyo kept talking. "Don't you know that Naraku will have you killed now? He sent me here to do that, you know. And you know what else? I think I'll have some fun before that happens."

Suddenly, Kagome was pushed to the ground and she felt the pain shoot up her spine. She still couldn't move, but she wanted to do something. Before she could think of anything though, Kikyo kicked her forcefully on her side, making Kagome move a couple of more inches.

Once face up, Kagome got a full look of Kikyo. She had a long sleeve shirt and tight jeans, but she could still see the half-healed scars on her hands and neck. Kikyo was blank-faced as she pulled Kagome up from her hair.

"Don't you dare look at me with those eyes!"

Kikyo raised the knife and rammed it down.

Kagome closed her eyes, but she heard Kikyo gasp and she saw the glint of metal in the air.

"Let her go!"

Kagome fell again, but she had seen Inuyasha grab Kikyo's hand and throw her to the ground. Inuyasha was quickly followed by others, including Sango and Ayame. They were the first to get to her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked, trying to help her up. Ayame also tried to do the same but Kagome couldn't stand up on her own.

"She can't walk, Sango! What do we do?"

Kagome glanced at them, but she couldn't even talk. She glanced at the pale girl again, and the girl flashed the mirror at her, thereby releasing her.

Kagome gasped when she felt her muscles revive. She stood up abruptly, scaring her friends.

"Kagome, what's happening?"

Kagome glanced at both her friends and sighed. "It's Naraku. He sent all these demons and Kikyo to kill us. I sensed them before they got here and when I came out, Kikyo surprised me." Sango and Ayame glanced at each other, and then back at Kagome.

"What do you propose we do? Fight them?"

Kagome nodded. "That's exactly what we're going to do. Gather up anyone you can and get all the weapons from the fields and storage places. Grab your own and we'll go from there."

Inuyasha suddenly appeared behind her. "Kagome, are you sure we can fight them?"

Kagome glanced at him fleetingly. "Yes. We have no choice. If you don't want to you can just leave." Kagome started to walk off, but was stopped. Inuyasha had grabbed her hand.

"Kagome, I'll fight with you. No matter what."

Kagome turned around, astounded. She nodded and he let go. Kagome ran to the other people who had come out and told them what she thought they should do. Some of them were enthusiastic of finally getting to fight, and others were not. Some of them looked at her like she wasn't more than a cockroach and others looked on to her as a leader. Kagome just hoped they would do this to save the rebellion.

Many took off to help Ayame and Sango, but Kagome was stuck there. Kikyo had finally gotten up, wiping her bloody lip with the back of her hand. She glanced at Inuyasha fleetingly and then settled on Kagome. Realizing it came down to just them, Kikyo threw away the weapons that had been on her belt. Kagome tensed for a hand-to-hand combat.

Kikyo cracked her fingers. "I hope you learned how to punch well."

For a second it was quiet, and Kagome realized that everyone who had come back from gathering weapons watched them, but as soon as she glanced at them, Kikyo spoke.

"Kanna, keep the spectators busy. This is one-on-one."

Kagome saw the little girl nod ever so slightly and she flashed her mirror at the horde of demons below her. They attacked with full force against the group, but had Kagome had no time to think, as Kikyo charged at her at the same time.

Kikyo threw a punch to Kagome's head, but Kagome quickly dodged it. Kikyo's hits were coming fast and she barely had time to anticipate her move. She had already been pushed to the defensive.

Kikyo slightly jeered at her. "What? Are you too much of a softy to fight?"

Kagome blocked a punch to her stomach with her hand and twisted Kikyo's wrist, making Kikyo's face contort with pain.

"Not at all."

Kagome aimed her knee to Kikyo's abdomen and Kikyo doubled-over for a second, but she quickly recuperated. Kagome took no chance and aimed a kick at Kikyo but she ducked and grabbed her foot. Though Kikyo tried to unbalance her by twisting her foot, Kagome took advantage of it by twisting with it and using her other leg to kick her chest. Kikyo gasped for a second before running at Kagome again, punching as fast as she could. Although Kagome tried her best to dodge them all, one punch sent her to the floor.

She quickly got up and wiped her mouth. Kikyo's punch had actually been hard enough to spill blood. She spit out the blood that had accumulated in her mouth and faced her opponent. Kikyo was quiet, but she was still wheezy from the kick that hit her chest.

This time, Kagome took the offense and threw the first punch. Her fist collided with Kikyo's face, but Kagome realized she was the one in trouble. Even though she had been able to hit Kikyo, it left her wide open.

Kikyo smirked. "You play to clean, Kagome."

It all happened so suddenly, Kagome wasn't sure that it had happened at all. She had seen the glint of a knife, but Kikyo was shockingly fast. By the time Kagome realized that she had been stabbed, the knife had already penetrated her body. Kikyo laughed as she pulled the knife back out. Kagome fell on her knees as the blood gushed out from her wound. Kikyo kicked her across the face and watched her fall backwards.

"Kanna, we're done here."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As soon as she said those words, Kanna lifted her hand and the demons ceased to fight. The fighters were speechless, but nevertheless they rejoiced at their win. Inuyasha turned around looking for Kagome, but he didn't see her in the multitudes of people who had gathered to fight. He ran, but he didn't have to run far to find her.

Inuyasha was horrified to find her lying in a pool of her own blood.

He ran to her, faster than he would have thought in a situation like that. He gently lifted her head, since the blood was coming up from her throat too. He didn't want her to drown in her own blood either.

"Kagome..." he whispered. "What happened to you?"

Kagome's eyes were able to focus on Inuyasha. She turned her head slightly to face him. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I let her get away."

Inuyasha was near tears at the softness of her voice. "It's okay, Kagome. Don't speak anymore. You'll only tire yourself."

At that moment, Sango, Ayame, Miroku and Kouga appeared, bloody, but otherwise okay. Sango gasped and Ayame cried out. Both ran to their friend, gathering near her.

"Kagome," Sango cried. "Who did this to you?"

Ayame moved Kagome's bangs as she spoke. "Kikyo." She gulped. "I'm sorry. I let her get away. I let her beat me."

Ayame shook her head. "Kagome, it's alright. You'll be fine."

Kagome shook her head. "Ayame, Sango… take care of Rin for me."

Her friends couldn't speak. Inuyasha though, was angry.

"Don't you start talking like you're gonna die, Kagome! You're not gonna die!" In that moment, he lifted her up into his arms. He took off, leaving the group behind. He was running for one purpose and that purpose was to save Kagome.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, trying not to jostle Kagome. Her eyes were wide as she glanced at him.

"Inuyasha," she spoke quietly. "Why are you doing this?"

Inuyasha almost got angry at her for asking such a stupid question, but he realized that she was secretly asking him the question that just an hour ago he couldn't answer.

"Because every life is worth saving and yours is too. It doesn't matter who or what you are. You're important to way too many people for you to die, Kagome!"

Kagome half-smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She closed her eyes as soon as they made it to the infirmary. Inuyasha quickly ran in and the nurses who were on duty were startled by her state. Inuyasha sat down in the waiting room as Kagome was rushed off to the intensive care unit.

He prayed that she would come out alive.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At first, when Kagome woke up, everything was a blur. There were nurses, soothing voices and shadows that she couldn't see well, but she could hear a distinct voice calling her name. She couldn't keep awake though and once again sank back into her dreamland.

Then, what seemed an eternity later, she woke up again, but this time she couldn't even lift her eyes open. It was as if she had been paralyzed again. She felt something shoot up her arm and it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was some kind of drug. Slowly, a warm feeling spread through her body and she fell back asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha sat apprehensively, watching Kagome's chest rise and fall with every breath. The image of her state before was etched into his mind and he knew he could never forget seeing her like that. For the past day, he had been sitting here, just waiting for some good news. The doctor here at the base was one of the best doctors in the world. He joined the rebellion after much tyranny in the medical field. He knew he could help out and though he did not fight, he fought a different and maybe an even more gruesome battle. The battle against life and death.

Inuyasha remembered what he had said to him when she had finally gotten out of surgery. He had told him she only had a slight chance that she would live through the night. She had lost so much blood that she had at least three transfusions so that she wouldn't die of blood loss. He had looked at him grimly and had turned away.

Against all odds, she had made it through the night, but it wasn't a smooth one. Half-way through, she began thrashing in her bed and sweating like crazy. Inuyasha had the wits scared out of him as he ran to get someone to help her. The doctor was still there and he rushed to sedate her as nurses held her down. She had opened her eyes once, but she was so drugged, Inuyasha didn't even think she was really awake.

After that, the doctor discovered that she had been rejecting the blood-transfusions and that her body was attacking the blood cells as if they were the enemy. Luckily for them, they had a drug on hand that lowered her white-blood-cell count so that the blood could travel fully to all her vital organs.

Inuyasha could only stare dumbly at the Doctor as he kept spouting medical words at him, but from his tone of voice he deducted that Kagome would live. For the meantime, she had to be sedated so she wouldn't wake up for a while.

So Inuyasha sat there until it was dark and even then stayed there. Though Kagome was in the ICU and her friends couldn't see her, he always snuck back in after visiting hours to watch her sleep. From what he could hear, her heart rate was normal and her breathing was the same as ever.

Though it was very late, Inuyasha didn't want to fall asleep. He stood up and walked to her, carefully caressing her face with his hand. He pulled away after a few seconds. He didn't understand the feelings he felt when she was near him. He didn't understand why he had felt like ripping that Kikyo chick apart when she was about to stab Kagome the first time. And he didn't understand why he wanted to die after seeing her the way she was after she had been hurt. The only thing he knew for sure is that, if anything happened to Kagome, he would be devastated.

He pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. Timidly, he held her bandaged hand with his own. He felt so elated just being near her and he was so happy that she was going to live. He laid his head near her pillow carefully and closed his eyes. He inhaled through his nose and smiled. She smelled so good. Like cherry blossoms.

He didn't know why, but suddenly he was much sleepier than he had been before. He closed his eyes, and soon was sound asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome opened her eyes to the darkness of the night. She blinked a couple of times to make sure she could actually move. She still felt weird, but at least she didn't hurt. She moved her head to the side and nearly gasped at who she saw.

Inuyasha was right next to her, on her pillow, sleeping. Not to mention he was holding her hand.

Kagome couldn't move and it wasn't the drugs that stilled her. She remembered the weird feeling she had gotten right before she sat down next to Inuyasha for dinner. Like a bolt of electricity. Now, it was the same feeling only ten times more potent. Her heart was beating faster and she couldn't explain why she was smiling as if she had won the jackpot.

_What's wrong with me? What's happening?_

Trying not to think much of it, she glanced at Inuyasha. At first she was startled at how close they were. They were practically nose to nose. But then she noticed how peaceful he looked and a small smile graced her lips. She was glad she was here, even though she was sure she'd be hurting a lot later. She thought back on the words Inuyasha had told her right before she passed out.

_"Because every life is worth saving and yours is too. It doesn't matter who or what you are. You're important to way too many people for you to die, Kagome!"_

She wondered why he would say something like that. Was he part of those people who Kagome was important to, or was that just her wishful thinking? She thought it was safe to assume that he had answered her biggest concern. He had said no matter who, or what, she was, her life was still worth saving. Did that mean he knew about her? Had Midoriko figured it out and told him? What about the others?

Soon, too many questions began to twist and turn in her mind. Kagome felt dizzy again and shook her head. Instead of thinking any longer, she concentrated going to sleep again. Gently squeezing Inuyasha's hand, and squirming a little closer, she fell asleep facing him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Was the action good or really bad? Was the fluff cheesy, cliché or what? I would like to know! Your feedback is what makes me, as an author, grow. Plus, you'll get what you want.**

** So remember that I said I wanted to make things a little educational with this fic? Well, I found out that there actual "test tube babies". Now they're not the same thing as in my story, where they were created and grown in liquid filled cylinder tanks, but they start out somewhat the same. An embryo is placed in a test tube and is fertilized by sperm and once it's fertilized, placed in the mother's womb or a carrier. This process is only used by women who can't really conceive naturally. Or maybe other people too, but I wouldn't know would I?**

** The first successful "test tube baby" was born in 1978 and her name was Louise Brown. So, I guess we're halfway there, don't you think? That's all for the education side of it! REVIEW please!**

**~Daichi**

**P.S: And one more thing. The blood rejecting thing is real. Your body really can reject blood transfusions because your white blood cells might perceive them as the enemy. (I looked it up!) And sometimes, the wrong type of blood is given. (thought that is rarely the case. Happens 1 out of 14,000 transfusions)**

**Plus, check out my poll that's on my profile! Especially if you read "Shop 'til you drop!" :)**


	10. Possibilities

**A/N: Hello you guys! WE'VE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 10! WOOOT! I bet you're pretty happy that I've been updating more regularly huh? I'm so happy that we finally passed 50 reviews! I'm very happy, happy enough to update again. Plus I've been having so much inspiration for this story! My brain has been on overload. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 10: Possibilities**

Inuyasha slowly began to wake up, just as the first rays of the sun became visible. The rays of sunlight hit him, and their warmth made Inuyasha reluctant to raise his head. Something in the back of his mind though, told him he had to get up. Suddenly, he remembered just _where_ he had fallen asleep. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Kagome facing him.

He froze. He didn't move a muscle as he watched her sleep. He still held her hand, but he could feel the grip of Kagome's hand in his. Had she woken up in the middle night and seen him like this, asleep and holding her hand? His face turned ten different shades of red with embarrassment. Raising himself up again and letting Kagome's hand go, he watched her again. He smiled as he saw a smaller smile spread on Kagome's face. Oddly, he wondered what she might be dreaming, whether it might be about him. He shook his head and instead stood up and began pacing.

There was no way Kagome was dreaming of him. She didn't feel that way about him, not like how he felt about her. Inuyasha paused, surprised at his own thoughts. What _did_ he feel toward Kagome? Was it an infatuation because she posed a new way of life, of thoughts, of being? Was it friendship or was it more than just that? Inuyasha didn't know; he didn't know what it could be. Another thought passed through his mind. What if it was love? Could that be what he was feeling? It certainly was a possibility; Inuyasha had never been in love before, so he couldn't tell if it was or wasn't. He remembered his mother again, and the stories she used to tell him about his father. Her eyes would get this far-away look, like she was reliving those moments. A smile always adorned her face when she did that. Inuyasha remembered asking his mother something one day, when he was about ten.

_"Mom, did you love dad?"_

_Izayoi had stopped chopping the vegetables in front of her. She turned to face her son. Smiling, she asked, "Where did you get that question?"_

_Inuyasha had only shrugged. "Well, you talk a lot about him and stuff and there was this show on TV once that said that if you talked a lot about a person, it was because you loved them."_

_Izayoi walked to her son, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked up at her, his ears pricked to hear her answer. She smiled lovingly at him._

_"I loved your father more than anything in the world. When we had you, it only made me love him more; almost as much I love you." Inuyasha smiled, but Izayoi continued in a more hushed tone. "When you're older Inuyasha, you'll find someone who makes you feel like that. When you do, don't let her go."_

_Inuyasha was confused. "But how will I know, Mom? It's not like I know what love just by listening to you!"_

_Izayoi laughed. "You'll know."_

Inuyasha snapped back to the present when a knock resounded on the door. Inuyasha quickly moved to open it and was surprised to see Midoriko standing there. She was dressed casually and threw Inuyasha a smile as she brushed aside to get inside. Inuyasha was momentarily bewildered. What was Midoriko doing here?

"Good morning, Inuyasha." She smiled again. "I knew you'd be here."

Inuyasha did not respond but just stared at her. Midoriko sat down and sighed.

She glanced at Kagome and then at Inuyasha. "Stop your sulking. I'm not going to do anything to rile her, at least, not today." She gave a light laugh, but the smile was quickly wiped off as her gaze settled on Kagome.

Inuyasha sat down next to Midoriko. "Then what are you here for?"

Midoriko grinned. "Well, first of all, I had to check on you. No one has seen you for the past two days and you've even been neglecting your training. Now, what might be the cause?"

Inuyasha sighed and gazed at Kagome again. "I don't know, but I just couldn't leave her." Then, in the most sincere voice Midoriko ever hears him use, he said. "I can't really explain it." He glanced at Midoriko, his voice a little bit softer with the question. "Does that make any sense?"

Midoriko smiled warmly at him. "You might not believe me, but I think I do." She glanced at Kagome, still sound asleep. "I came to see her when she woke up. Our whole organization owes her so much now. She has really earned her keep with us, just as her friends did. She was quite remarkable in her own battle, fighting to the very last moment. I'm glad she saw the error of her former life and switched to our side."

Inuyasha and Midoriko smiled at each other. She then stood up, and walked over to Kagome. "Inuyasha, why did you save her? I know that she's your friend and everything, but what made you scoop her up and run all the way here for?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond, but found he really didn't have one. Just then, Kagome began to murmur, finally awaking from her three-day ordeal. Inuyasha rushed to her side, leaving Midoriko sitting by herself. She took the time to watch them, as Kagome finally opened her eyes. She could see, even from far away, the effect he had on her. Soon, a smile was on her face. Midoriko wondered whether her theory could be true or not. She had thought of it after the first time she demonstrated feelings, but she did not share it with anyone, not even to the person most involved in it. The only way she could be sure about it was to watch and see it happen. Kagome's only hope of being normal was right in front of her

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome woke up, the sun in her face. She blinked a couple of times until her vision became clear. Once she could open her eyes fully, she realized Inuyasha was in front of her.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha's worried voice broke through Kagome's hazed mind. She smiled, beaming. For some reason, she felt a whole lot better now that he was here.

"Yes." She simply replied. "How are you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "That doesn't matt er right now. I was just worried about you."

Kagome looked at him directly, searching his eyes as she posed her next question. "Were you really worried about me?"

Inuyasha gave her a crooked smile, hoping that she could hear the sincerity in his voice. "I've never been worried about someone that much in life." He paused, sighing. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Kagome smiled, taking the hand that was on the side of her pillow and squeezed it. "Thank you, Inuyasha. It means a lot."

There was a moment of silence between them, as they continued to stare at each other. Inuyasha didn't understand what kind of electrical pull he had to her. It was as if he was being sucked in and now he couldn't get out no matter how much he could've have wanted to. And the funny thing was, he didn't want to.

Kagome felt the strangest she had ever had since she got to the Rebellions. She wasn't doing anything, but she felt so mixed up inside, almost nauseous. It wasn't helping that Inuyasha was staring at her. She was transfixed; she was in a trance, mesmerized on how the gold that was Inuyasha's eyes seemed to reflect something. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

But then everything came back, like the effect of stretching a rubber band and then letting go. Kagome was disoriented; what had just occurred? She realized that her thoughts had only lasted for a few seconds. Finally, she noticed Midoriko.

Inuyasha saw the change in Kagome's body. She tensed just the slightest, her face looking more strained. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, her body sitting up a degree more than before. He glanced toward Midoriko, and watched her as he tried to gauge her reaction.

Midoriko slightly smirked to herself. Kagome had reacted the way she had imagined she would. Midoriko knew she was a thought of constant nerves. No doubt that Kagome had had her fair share of worrying over her. She stood up, trying to smile at her warmly, but realizing it had no effect. She sighed; the only way to get her to assimilate into the rebellion was if she was willing to. And she wouldn't be that willing if she kept bothering her. A type of truce would have to be agreed upon.

"Good morning, Kagome. I'm very glad you're doing well. I heard about the incident and I'm sorry for not being there fast enough. I was at a meeting with some of the scientists of the rebellion." Here, Midoriko's voice turned more business-like and so did her posture. "On behalf of the Rebellion, I want to commend you on your quick strategy. I'm sure that we would have been decimated had you not followed your instinct."

Kagome nodded, slightly relaxing again as she realized that Midoriko was no longer a threat to her or to her friends. It seemed clear by the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes that she wanted them on her side. Kagome would readily help. Anything to beat Naraku.

Midoriko contemplated giving the next bit of news she had avoided mentioning to Inuyasha. She was sure he would be totally against it, but she was also quite sure Kagome would like to hear it.

She glanced at Kagome, tactfully avoiding Inuyasha's gaze. "Kagome, there's also one thing I have to mention to you. The meeting that I had was about some things that might be of benefit to you. You see, we have cameras everywhere to monitor the progress so we pulled up the footage of you shooting that target. We believe that you have spiritual powers, a power so unheard of nowadays." She paused, "We also believe that to reach your full potential, you must be able to feel as much as anyone else can, but for that you'll have to go under many experiments."

Inuyasha turned to Midoriko. "No." He whispered harshly. "No! You'll only mess her up even more! She' barely even recovered from her first battle and you want to do experiments to screw her up?"

Midoriko's gaze hardened. "You forget, Inuyasha, who you seem to be working for!" Her voice carried a strong sense of pride as she continued. "My organization has the best scientists and most advanced genetic engineering technology is this whole damn world! I wouldn't be offering this to Kagome if it weren't sound enough to use. Do you think I'm some type of monster?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome was shocked at first. Kagome didn't know how to take it. Was there actually a way to make her normal? And these powers she had… could they help too? As she listened to the heated discussion between Midoriko and Inuyasha, she did admit to herself that a lot of what Inuyasha was saying did scare her. He was, in a way, right; if something happened, if there was a glitch in the system, something definitely could happen to her. But Kagome also knew that Midoriko would never put her in that kind of danger.

"I think," She declared, loudly enough for Inuyasha and Midoriko to turn to her, "that it just might be a possibility."

Inuyasha was astounded. "What? Kagome, you don't know what you're saying! You've barely recovered from the previous ordeal."

Kagome glanced at him, her gaze steady and penetrating. "I know, Inuyasha. I know my limits of what I can or cannot do. You can't tell me what's right for me, Inuyasha, despite all of your best intentions. Only I can decide that."

Inuyasha was struck dumb by the conviction of her words and he immediately regretted having attacked her decision. He was a fool; how could he ever try to think for Kagome? She was as smart as he was and she could choose whatever suited her needs. He was being an idiot and she had gotten upset with him. He could tell by the look in her eyes as she turned away to face Midoriko.

Kagome was upset that she had to speak that way to Inuyasha. She hated what it did to him, but right now, she was in the right. This was her they were talking about and no one knew Kagome's needs better then herself.

Midoriko's voice was quiet as she spoke. "I said it before and I'll say it again; I won't put you at any risk. There's always a chance things might mess up, I know that. I'm just saying that we have made that margin almost impossible to occur. Do you want to do this Kagome?"

Kagome sat there, knowing that her answer was pivotal. On one hand, this could be the answer she was searching for. On the other hand, this might potentially scar her in a way that she could never heal herself from. Could she take this risk? Kagome thought about her friends, who were so dear to her, and ultimately, the world. If she didn't stop Naraku, who would? If she couldn't reach her full potential to stop Naraku's plans, then maybe the world would cease to exist. If she didn't do this, Naraku would win. And then again, if she waited, she just might become normal naturally. Kagome was sure that Ayame and Sango were almost there; but what about her? Could she afford the luxury of time when so much depended on her being normal? After weighing her options, Kagome knew which one she had to pick. She would take the risk and try to become normal. It was the only thing she could do.

"Alright," She nodded, glancing back to Midoriko. "I'll do it."

Midoriko nodded. "Thank you, Kagome. I'll go make sure that when you're allowed to leave the infirmary that everything can be ready." She turned and walked out through the door, closing it behind her.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her but she did not want to meet them. She knew that he disapproved but it was for the best. Finally, she turned to him.

"Inuyasha, I know you don't like the idea, but please, trust me on this."

Inuyasha sighed, going back to sit down. He shrugged, closing his eyes. "You're right, Kagome. I don't like the idea, but I trust you."

Kagome smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it. Maybe, if everything went well, Kagome could figure out why she liked the idea of him being there with her. Maybe, she just might figure out what she really felt concerning Inuyasha

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Well, there you go! So how was it? Feedback is greatly appreciated. Again, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed up until this chapter! This is a milestone you guys! **

**Review! PLEASE!**

**~Daichi**


	11. News Flash

**A/N: Hi you guys! I have the next chapter for DA! I hope you guys like it and review it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 11: News flash**

Inuyasha didn't mention the experiments anymore and Kagome didn't either. The subject was touchy, and each party knew not to talk about it anymore, at least, not until it was necessary. Inuyasha sat there, watching Kagome take a nap. Even though Kagome had slept for so long, she was still exhausted and it made sense. She had suffered a really bad wound, and the doctor ordered her to be a strict bed rest to heal.

That's what he told Kagome, but when Dr. Suikoutsu talked to Inuyasha, he expressed his surprise. Kagome was healing rapidly, much faster than a normal human would be. He expected her being out in a day or two, but nevertheless she still needed her rest. Inuyasha assured him that he would take care of that.

So after arguing with Kagome for a few minutes, he convinced her to take a nap. She was skeptical that she was going to fall asleep, but within minutes of closing her eyes, she was knocked out. Inuyasha found it funny and laughed silently to himself.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Inuyasha got up and walked to the door. He opened to reveal Sango, Ayame, Rin, Kouga and Miroku. Kaede trailed right behind him.

"Hey Inuyasha! We just came by to see how Kagome was doing. They wouldn't let us come before today."

Inuyasha held the door wider. "Sure, come in. She's just taking a nap now, but knowing her, she'll be up at the slightest sound."

Sango and Ayame gave him a strange look and Inuyasha caught the awkwardness of his words. It must have sounded like Inuyasha was in love with her or something. They might assume things that Inuyasha himself wasn't sure about.

Thankfully, they just exchanged a glance between themselves, but he didn't have time to figure out what it meant because Kouga griped his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, buddy, we missed you at practice!" Kouga laughed.

Miroku laughed, leaning against the wall right next to them. "Yeah, like we missed you kicking our butts."

Inuyasha laughed. "Did you have fun not getting slaughtered by my amazing skills?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "What skills? You mean the one where you wave a furry sword around in the air? Last time I checked, that wasn't a skill."

Inuyasha grinned, glad that Miroku was playing along. He needed some time to just laugh and to not think about all the stuff that was worrying him and giving him gray hairs. "Like waving a piece of wood in the air is better?"

"It's metal!"

Kouga laughed and put an arm around Miroku and Inuyasha. "You see guys; I missed your constant bickering. It's hilarious."

Inuyasha caught the quick proudness in his voice and he knew what was up. He turned to Miroku, hands in his pocket. "He went up in rank, didn't he?"

Miroku chuckled. "Since you're not there, there really is no one better."

Inuyasha pretended to be horrified. "What _has_ the world come to?

Kouga frowned. "I worked hard for that, you guys! Just because I took advantage of three days, doesn't mean you won't have it back, Inuyasha."

He looked close to pouting and Inuyasha just had to point it out. "Is the widdle puppy pouting?"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Whatever, muttface." He muttered.

"Mangy wolf."

"Dogturd!"

"Fleabag!"

Kouga tried to think of another insult, but he couldn't. He threw his hands up, "Ok, you win!"

Everyone inside laughed, but one particular laugh caught Inuyasha's ears. He glanced up to see Kagome softly chuckling at him and Kouga. They locked eyes, and for a minute, Inuyasha didn't see anyone but her. Her laugh was beautiful and he loved it. She smiled back at him.

"You guys are so funny. I haven't laughed that much in a while."

Inuyasha didn't respond, since both of her friends blocked her out of view and began to talk to her. He decided not to listen to their conversation and turned to his friends. Before he could get a word out, Miroku grabbed him, dragging him outside.

When Inuyasha glanced at him, Miroku only smiled and said,

" Time for some training!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome was about to call after Inuyasha and his friends, but Sango and Ayame were way ahead of her.

"Don't bother, Kagome." Sango smiled, sitting on the bed next to Kagome. "They're taking him on my orders."

Sango and Ayame both laughed when Kagome looked confused. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Sango and Ayame seemed a little happier, more…free than before. They had changed, but Kagome couldn't see or sense how.

Their laughter died down and suddenly the atmosphere grew serious as Sango and Ayame glanced at each other, silently communicating to each other. Kagome was now getting more frustrated. She wanted to know what was going on, for her friends to stop beating around the bush.

"What did you guys do?"

It was a simple question, but Sango and Ayame couldn't answer right away. They knew Kagome was offered the same thing they were given, but Midoriko had not told them what she had said. They were afraid that she would be upset that they didn't wait for her.

"Kagome..." Sango started, but how could you start a conversation about becoming normal? Sango finally knew what it felt like, to be free and feel everything you've ever wanted or dreamed about feeling. She had discovered what love was, even if it was premature and Miroku still didn't know about it. But she knew what it was, and that was the most wonderful part.

Kagome could see the look on Sango's face and she knew, without even saying it aloud, that she was alone. Sango and Ayame were not like her anymore. A part of her was hurt and sad but the larger part of her was glad that they were able to become what they had wanted for years. Who was she to deny that?

With that thought, Kagome shook her head to Sango. "You don't have to say anything. I already know."

Sango and Ayame glanced at each other. Ayame sniffled. "We're sorry, Kagome. When Midoriko told about the procedure, we couldn't pass it up."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I know. I agreed to do it myself, so I can't blame you guys."

Sango smiled, the answer to her question finally given to her. "That's great!"

Kagome sighed. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Ayame caught Sango's eye before responding. "Not exactly." She grinned mischievously. "We came here to talk about a certain someone."

Kagome raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Sango cleared it right away.

"We're gonna talk about Inuyasha."

Kagome was confused. Why would they talk about Inuyasha? Was it because he'd been with her for the past three days? But that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He was a friend right? Didn't friends stay with each other, through thick and thin?

"What about Inuyasha?"

Ayame sighed. "C'mon Kagome, you mean, you haven't noticed?"

Kagome was still confused. "Noticed what? You guys aren't making sense!"

"Inuyasha likes you."

Kagome just stared at them. "Likes me? Of course he likes me. He's my friend."

Ayame rolled her eyes and Sango just laughed. "Kagome, we're talking about him liking you in a _different_ way."

Kagome shook her head. "You guys have it wrong. It's not like that."

Sango giggled. "That's what you think."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ok, if I'm so wrong, show me how you're right."

Ayame started naming off things with her fingers to keep count. "Well, he's been here since you got hurt. He saved you from dying by carrying you all the way here and I'm pretty sure he'd go to the ends of the earth just to see you smile."

Kagome crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "That last one was hypothetical."

Ayame waved her comment away. "That's not the point. What Sango and I want to convey to you is that he likes you, more than just a friend would."

Kagome sighed and shook her head slightly. "He can't like me," she whispered softly. "He just can't!"

Kagome's not of hysteria caused Sango to raise an eyebrow at her statement. "Why can't he like you, Kagome?"

"Because I'm not _like_ him, Ok? I'm not normal like you guys are now." Kagome let her head fall in her hands. "I'm a freak." The dejection in her voice was prominent and Sango and Ayame knew they had touched a subject Kagome was unfamiliar with.

"Kagome," Sango started. "You're not a freak."

Kagome lifted up her head and snorted skeptically. "Oh yeah? Then why can't I feel like everyone else? Why am I always the outcast now?"

Ayame glanced at Sango with worry. "Kagome, you're not an outcast. You're still our friend and we love you for who you are. We know you don't understand everything right now, but we're sure you'll get there soon." Ayame smiled. "You're already so close. All you need is a little push."

Kagome looked at the sheets sheepishly. "Do you…do you really believe that?"

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand, while Ayame grabbed her other hand. "Of course we do, Kagome. And because we believe that, we're sure that Inuyasha can like you in that way too."

Kagome closed her eyes. "Can I tell you guys something, then? If you think that Inuyasha actually likes me, which I doubt, then I want you to listen."

They both nodded, signaling for Kagome to continue. "I don't know why, but every time I see him, it's like everything is better. I forget everything that I'm worried about and it's just me and him. One night, he fell asleep beside me and when I woke up in the near midnight, he was holding my hand. I felt so…so happy. It was the first time I felt that happy in my whole life." Kagome paused, looking at her friends. "What do you think?"

Sango and Ayame started squealing loudly when Kagome finally finished. Kagome, not used to these displays, just stared at them with her mouth hanging open.

"If that's what being normal is, I think I'm gonna want to go with the alternative."

All the girls laughed and when their sounds of laughter finally subsided, Sango smiled at her. "Kagome, I think you might be falling in love."

Kagome looked confused. "L-love? Like Romeo and Juliet kind of love?"

Ayame sighed. "Maybe. Hopefully. We won't know until it happens. For now, you're feelings are just starting to show. You'll know when it happens."

Kagome sighed loudly. "I can't wait to get out of here. Then I can finally become normal and understand all of this. It's frustrating when you can't figure out your own feelings."

Sango nodded. "I know, but you've got to take it one step at a time."

Kagome nodded, smiling a small smile. "Ok. One step at a time."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha had no time to ask why he was going to go train. He hadn't gone to train in three days because Kagome wasn't out of the infirmary yet. How could he leave right now when she was finally getting better? Nevertheless, he let Miroku and Kouga pull him out into the field. People were already scattered around; some waved to Inuyasha, others shouted a greeting. Inuyasha returned them all until they finally stopped at his usual training spot.

"We're not training, are we?" Inuyasha asked the both of them. They hadn't brought him out for training, that much was apparent. He didn't even have his sword.

"Well…" Miroku started, scratching his head. "Not really."

Kouga interceded. "We were going to talk to you about something really important."

Inuyasha put his hands in his pocket. "Like what?"

Miroku gave Inuyasha a perverted smile. "Kagome."

Inuyasha didn't like the look that came on Miroku's face. "What about her?"

Kouga patted him on the back. "Stop glaring, Inuyasha. We just want to know if you have any . . . _feelings_ for her. You've been spending an awful of time with her." Kouga wiggled his eyebrows to which Inuyasha only rolled his eyes at. What was wrong with spending time with her? She was his friend. He had a right to do that.

"Is it a crime to spend time with her?" He asked, glaring at both of his friends.

Miroku shook his head, not wanting Inuyasha to be angry. "No, not all. We're just asking why."

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Inuyasha bristled.

Kouga crossed his arms, Inuyasha's glare not fazing him. "Enlighten us."

Inuyasha was silent for a minute; Miroku and Kouga thought he was going to tell them to screw over, but when he spoke his voice was soft.

"I really don't know why. I just did, ok?"

Miroku gripped Inuyasha's shoulder. "We're sorry if we offended you or something. We were really just curious. Besides, Kouga and I don't think you're with her for just any reason."

Inuyasha glanced at his friend. "What do you mean?"

Kouga sighed loudly. "You're really dense, Inuyasha. You don't even realize what you're _feeling_."

Miroku glared at Kouga. "Let me do the talking, okay Kouga? Your virtue is _not_ patience."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Okay, Buddha."

Miroku rolled his eyes at Kouga's remark and turned back to Inuyasha. "What _Kouga _was trying to say is that we think you're falling in love with her."

Inuyasha stuttered. "F-falling in love? Are you guys crazy? No! It's not like that at all." He shook his head, but then he paused and looked at Miroku. "Right?"

Miroku shrugged and put an arm around Inuyasha. "I can't tell you because you're the one with the feelings. Let me just ask you this." He glanced at his friend with a serious expression. "Name three things you notice about Kagome. Any three at all."

Inuyasha gazed at Miroku confusingly. "What for?"

"Just do what I say!"

"Okay!" Inuyasha said. He then began to list off what he noticed about Kagome the most. "Well, she's smart, independent, and beautiful. Oh, and her laughter is the most melodious sound I've ever heard."

Miroku nodded, knowing he had his answer. He was about to open his mouth and dub Inuyasha in love, snorts and laughter was heard from behind him.

It was Kouga. "Ha ha! _Melodious _sound? What kind of sappy trash have you been reading?" Kouga guffawed, doubling over with laughter.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Shut up before I beat the snot out of you."

Kouga covered his mouth with his hand to keep from being too loud. Inuyasha glared at him one more time before turning to Miroku.

"What were you going to say?"

Miroku continued as if nothing had happened. "You, my friend, are definitely head over heels."

Inuyasha sighed. "I guess I am, huh? But what can I do? She's not—well, she's not—"

"Normal?" Miroku finished for him.

Inuyasha hated himself for thinking it. He didn't like the label. "No! She _is_ normal." He tried to find an explanation that could support his idea. "She just…needs a little push."

Miroku nodded. "I hear you." He began to walk back. "We'll figure out something."

They walked back to the infirmary, but Inuyasha was a little afraid that things might be awkward. More on his part than hers, though.

He was surprised to find her asleep again. Ayame and Sango just told him that she was still tired. He thought nothing of it anyway. Barely a moment later, Dr. Suikoutsu walked into the room.

"I've got some good news." He smiled, carrying Kagome's chart. "I've re-evaluated Kagome's condition and looked at all her charts and in my opinion, she's fit as a fiddle now." He smiled. "I'll make sure to notify Midoriko."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

Dr. Suikoutsu nodded. "She can leave when she wakes up. Just sign her out at the front desk of the infirmary and you're good to go."

Sango nodded. "Thank you so much, doctor."

Dr. Suikoutsu just nodded and left, closing the door with a soft click. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, and thought of what was going to happen in a couple of days. Sango kept glancing at him, and in a way, he didn't like it. It was like she thought he was going to stop Kagome from doing the experiment. He could understand her point of view, though.

He glanced out Kagome once more, but now with the new-found knowledge that he might like her more than just a friend, but would that change how he acted towards her, the words and the things he would say? Did he need to?

A small smile appeared on his face. He didn't have to change a thing about his relationship. Maybe in the deepest part of his soul, he already knew what he had seemingly found out today. Maybe that's why he was so protective of her. Maybe that's why he remembered that particular memory about his mother.

He was making his way to the door before he knew it. As he was about to turn close the door behind him, Sango called out to him.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?"

A soft smile appeared on his face, something that Sango was seeing from him more lately. She wondered whether or not Miroku and Kouga had been able to get through to him. By his expression, they had.

"To visit my mother."

With that, the door closed leaving Ayame and Sango alone with Kagome. Ayame sighed, getting up and standing near Sango.

"Do you think he's figured it out?"

Sango stared at the door for a few moments more before responding. "Yes," She slowly nodded. "I think he's finally realized it."

As if on cue, they both glanced at the sleeping Kagome, both lost in their own thoughts of the uncertainty of their friend's future. They knew that she would need them now more than ever, so that they could be her life-line in the toughest of moments. And in that, they both truly realized how important Kagome was to them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Hey you guys! It's been a while since my last update, but you guys already know me. I try my best and this is what happens. I had finals all last week, which was why I didn't write or post anything AT ALL. I was busy studying for that and the fact that we were being bombarded with reviews and lots of homework just constricted me even more. **

**But hurray for updates! lol**

**So the next chapter will be Inuyasha's talking about his visit and Kagome's release from the hospital and stuff. I want to see reviews! I'm working hard to not let this one go! **

**So, Review all you beautiful people.**

**~Daichi**


	12. Just smile for me

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with another update. Just so you guys know, there's a new poll on my profile. There are stories that I have that I haven't updated much, so my question is which story do you guys want me to update more frequently? Go and pick your favorites so I can make them my priority (hopefully it's this one because I love writing it). Well, that's all. Go and read y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 12: Just smile for me**

Inuyasha walked down the halls of the infirmary, taking a right at the nearest corner. He continued until he reached the help desk at the front. He cleared his throat to grab the attention of the woman behind the desk, who seemed to be very engrossed in her work.

The woman glanced up at Inuyasha. "What can I do to help you, sir?"

Inuyasha leaned forward a little bit. "I'd like to know where I can find Izayoi Takahashi."

"And what is your relationship with Ms. Takahashi?" The woman inquired, raising an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"I'm her son."

The woman's eyes bulged out for a second before returning to their glassy professional stare. "Oh, well she's working in room 564, but she's on break so she should be in the break room. Go ahead."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his thanks to her even though she was looking at him with a peculiar stare. He knew that look without needing an explanation. He had long since become immune to the stares and shocked expressions of people when he revealed that Izayoi was his mother. It didn't help that they didn't look alike and the fact that she still looked young enough to be his sister. But, she had mated with his father so it didn't surprise him.

Inuyasha quickly found the break room and glanced inside. He smiled when he saw his mother with her head down, seemingly taking a nap. He tip-toed carefully toward her and poked her. She jumped, scared out of her wits.

"It's red! The answer's red!" She yelled out frantically, glancing side to side.

Inuyasha backed away, laughing. His mother glared at him for a second before laughing herself.

"Is this something you should do to your mother? Scare the snot out of her?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Well, it was funny to see you freak out like that."

She shook her head, a slight smile on her face. "Sometimes, I wonder where I went wrong."

Inuyasha shook his head, but then walked up to his mother and hugged her.

"Mom, there's a lot of things we need to talk about."

She hugged back. "Oh, honey." She pulled back. "We can sit down if you want."

Inuyasha nodded and took the chair opposite where his mother had been sitting before. She sat and smiled at him.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know how to start this type of conversation." He let his head fall onto his hands. "I'm grown, but I'm still embarrassed about this kind of crap."

Izayoi nodded. "Well, I think I can guess. Is it about a girl?"

"Yes."

"And is it about your feelings for this particular girl?"

Inuyasha sighed. His mother knew him so well. "Yes."

She folded her hands together and smiled. "Then I think I can help."

Inuyasha leaned closer to his mother and brought his voice down to barely above a whisper. "Well, I just don't know whether to tell her because I don't know whether she likes me too. It's more than just liking her though; it's not just this simple infatuation that passes. I can feel it right here." He pointed toward his heart. "And the feeling is strong."

Izayoi was silent for a couple of seconds and then looked at him. "Is it the girl that defended the rebellion underground head quarters?"

Inuyasha nodded, slightly confused. "How'd you know?"

She chuckled. "The nurses know everything."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Well, then yes they're right."

Izayoi sighed, running a hand through her jet-black hair. "Well, you sure picked a tough one."

Inuyasha glanced at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

Izayoi crossed her arms and thought for a second. "I was the one who was asked to see if she had any medical records. Kagome, I think, didn't have any medical record so we extracted a sample of blood from her. The results were some that I had never seen before."

Inuyasha cocked his head. "How was it different?"

Inuyasha's mother leaned in. "Her genetic make-up is totally clean. Not one bad chromosome in her body. It's like someone handpicked her genes."

Inuyasha pursed his lips before telling his mother that she was handpicked. He had to tell her. "She was."

"Pardon?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I mean, she's not like you or me, mom. Kagome was created artificially in a lab and so were her friends."

It was silent for a few moments except for the breathing of the two occupants but his mother broke the silence with a shocked expression. "_What_? How?"

"It was Naraku. Before they came here, they were working for him until he double-crossed them. They decided to come with us to administer the justice they feel it rightly theirs."

Izayoi slowly took it in. "That makes sense. The results on her blood show she had all the same chromosomes, even if they were perfect, but there was a whole new set in between there. Kagome and her friends have twenty-four pairs instead of twenty-three. But what does that do?"

Inuyasha looked at his hands. "It makes them incapable of feeling."

Izayoi's hands went to her mouth. "Oh," she gasped. "Inuyasha…I'm sorry."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't be, mom. Even though that's what Naraku wanted, it didn't work. She's capable of feeling some emotions but not all of them. I'm pretty sure her friends feel more than she does though, but I hope it can happen to Kagome."

Inuyasha watched as his mother began to think. He wondered whether or not she agreed with him on the matter of whether Kagome was ever going to be normal. He wanted her to, so that she could be happy. She then spoke once more.

"Well, then she needs a trigger. Something to boost her a little."

Inuyasha unfolded his hands. "They're going to try to do it with some kind of procedure. Midoriko offered it to Kagome, but I don't want her to do it. I'm afraid something will happen."

Izayoi sighed. "Well, something could happen. You can't always take away the risk completely." She then smiled and took her son's hand in hers. "Don't worry, though. If Midoriko thinks it's safe enough, we can trust her judgment. She's our leader and she would never put Kagome or anyone else in danger without letting them know beforehand."

Inuyasha nodded, pressing his lips together in a fine line. Izayoi glanced at the clock and then let go of her son's hand. Standing up, she addressed him "I have to go now, Inuyasha, but remember; you can talk to me about anything. I think it's enough to say that you should follow your heart and if your heart says it's Kagome," At this, she smiled and beamed. "Then it's Kagome." She bent down and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. "Bye honey. Be sure to visit mommy more often, ok? I miss my little dog-eared baby."

Inuyasha glared at her slightly. "Mom…"

Inuyasha's mother laughed. "That's my boy. See you later."

She walked out with a flourish as Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head. Getting up, he decided to return to Kagome's room. No doubt he would have to be the one to fill out the paper work at the desk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You guys, I'm completely fine." Kagome said, hands on her hips. She had been thrilled that she could finally leave the infirmary. She had been getting tired sitting around all day and not doing anything. She wanted to practice her new-found power and figure out if she could control it. It would be a good weapon against Naraku, since he probably didn't know about it. The only thing blocking her from doing any of these things were her friends.

"Kagome, we're just being extra careful." Sango explained, folding up the sheets that Kagome had slept in.

"Yeah," called Ayame, who was organizing the room. "We don't want you to faint or anything."

Kagome sighed. She couldn't do anything to stop them if they thought it was for her own good. Maybe she should sit down and wait for them to finish. She glanced at the clock and then at the door. Sango and Ayame had mentioned that Inuyasha had left to go visit his mother. Did that mean she was here too? Kagome wondered what type of woman Inuyasha had grown up with. Before she could continue her train of thought, someone opened the door.

Kagome perked up at the sight of Inuyasha and her friends didn't miss it. They secretly grinned to each other while Kagome wasn't looking and winked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hadn't really noticed Kagome's reactions at all. He was too busy thinking about what his mother had said, so when Ayame and Sango had winked at him, he really didn't know why. "Hey, Kagome." He smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I really want to start some of my training."

Inuyasha turned to Sango and Ayame. "Have you guys filled out any papers yet? If you want, I could go do them."

Ayame shrugged. "Well, I think you're totally entitled to it."

Sango nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, since you were with Kagome the whole time, it would be better if you did it."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll be right back."

He disappeared into the hallway and Kagome couldn't help but feel a little deflated. He hadn't talked to her at all. Didn't he care?

She shook her head. What was she thinking? Inuyasha probably did care. Maybe not as much as she might have wanted him to, but nevertheless he cared about her. She waited until he finally came back, announcing it was alright to leave now. Kagome hadn't heard better news since she had gotten there.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back at headquarters, Kagome felt much more alive and vibrant than she had at the infirmary. The moment she had stepped inside, she was being bombarded with praises; some people hugged her and some even wanted her autograph. Kagome had proven herself and now the whole rebellion admired and respected her.

But no one was as happy to see her as Rin was.

She jumped into Kagome's arms when they finally brought her to her. "Kagome, I missed you so much!"

Kagome smiled warmly and hugged her tight. "I missed you too Rin. I missed your smile in that gloomy place."

Rin smiled and then glance at Inuyasha. "You were with her too, weren't you?" She gave him a wink, but Kagome hadn't been able to see it.

Inuyasha did a double-take, but chose to ignore the wink. "Yeah, I was."

Rin nodded to herself and then turned to face Kagome again. "Kagome, can you come eat with me at the cafeteria? So we can talk about what happened?"

Kagome thought it over. Rin might be young, but she was certainly smart enough to understand what had happened. Besides, she wasn't about to lie to her. "Alright," she conceded, "we can talk about it."

Rin clapped her hands together. "Yay! Let's go!"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Do you want to come?" She let the invitation hang in the air and watched Inuyasha's expression.

Outside, Inuyasha tried his best to look normal, but inside was like the fourth of July. At the hospital, he was the only one with her, but that was his own doing. Now, she was actually letting him come along what would be a bonding time with her and Rin. The little girl grinned at him, and he wondered whether or not she knew more than she let on.

"Sure, I'll go."

Kagome smiled. "Well, let's hurry up before the food's all gone." She then turned to her friends. "Care to join us?"

Inuyasha's heart fell to the floor, but it came right back up when her friends declined. "It's okay," Sango said. "We have to go train outside a bit with Miroku and Kouga. We promised to be there."

Kagome nodded, understanding. "Have fun, then."

Ayame winked at her and pulled Sango by her hand. "You too!"

They were gone so fast, Kagome hadn't even had enough to blink. "Wow, she's really fast."

Inuyasha chuckled. "She's going to burn Kouga. He'll be panting to keep up."

Kagome shook her head. "And if I know Ayame, she'll make sure to keep him that way."

Inuyasha laughed, moving a little closer to Kagome. She looked so nice smiling again. The battle had taken a lot out of her but now she was as vibrant and radiant as ever. He could watch her forever.

He was pulled out of his fantasy when Rin poked him, looking at him skeptically. "Hey, dog ears. Mind out of the gutter."

He jumped and glanced to see if Kagome had heard but she was still looking at the place her friends had been. She hadn't heard a thing.

"Kagome, can we go now?" Rin pouted.

Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha as he walked down the hall to the cafeteria. She didn't really remember the way anymore, since she had only been there once, but Inuyasha was at ease walking in these corridors. Kagome wondered how long he'd been here. She realized there was a lot of things she didn't know about him. When they finally arrived, Inuyasha told her to sit down and that he would get them all their lunches.

When he was out of earshot, Rin crossed her arms and gave Kagome a look that said she knew what was going on. "Kagome," she asked, "You like dog-ears don't you?"

Kagome laughed, trying not to turn red. "Inuyasha? Psh, no. I mean, he's cool and everything but he's not my type."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Kagome, I might have the body of an eight year old, but I'm smart enough to not swallow that one. Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

Kagome had to hand it to her; she was good at digging for the truth. "Ok," She conceded. "I do like him. Why does that matter? It's not like he likes me anyway."

Rin groaned and let her head fall into her hands. Kagome couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked. She glanced up just as Inuyasha made it to the table. He placed the epitome of a child's meal in front of Rin. There were chicken nuggets, fries, lots of ketchup and chicken fingers. He complimented it with a large soda and ice cream as desert. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, arching an eyebrow.

"What?"

Kagome shook her head as she watched Rin dive into the plate Inuyasha had brought her. For Kagome, Inuyasha had brought a chicken sandwich, chips and a soda as well. She shrugged. It was better than nothing.

"Kagome, you said you were going to tell me what had happened!" Rin said, taking a gulp of soda.

Kagome sighed and opened her bag of chips. "Well, I guess I should start." She grabbed a chip and ate it. She continued, "It was the day that you were taking a nap. The others and I were supposed to come to dinner on Midoriko's orders, but I was reluctant to come."

Inuyasha remembered what had happened in Midoriko's office and then what happened at dinner. He chuckled slightly as he remembered how she looked when she had walked into the cafeteria.

"I felt this chill run down my back and I suddenly knew something was going to happen. Call it intuition." Kagome shrugged, eating another few chips and drinking a bit of her soda. "So I ran up to ground level and what did I see? A huge horde of demons ranging from your size, to twice the size of a full grown tree. Atop the tallest demon was a small girl, holding a mirror. She moved it so that the light flashed off of it and I froze."

Rin suddenly dropped the fry in her hand. "Did you say a little girl? Holding a mirror? Was she all white?"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who suddenly perked up his ears. "Yes, she was. Do you know her?"

Rin gulped and nodded. "Oh yeah, I know her. She used to be in the same lab as I was. She was the first experiment that Naraku messed with. She ended up all white because of him, but he was able to give her some type of super power. It was weird being near her." Rin shivered involuntary.

Kagome was confused. "Wait a minute. I was created after he left that lab." She pointed to  
Rin. "You say you were there when she was created, so how are you still so small?"

Rin smiled. "You finally asked. I was waiting for you to ask about it. It's quite interesting."

Inuyasha interrupted. "Wait, does this mean you're older than Kagome?"

Rin shook her head. "Not really. Kanna was there already when I came about. I was created right after Naraku left and my aging process is slowed. That was one experiment that was done on me. To see if we could prolong life with a genetic mutation. The only thing is that it doesn't affect my brain activity, so I didn't get stuck with the mentality of an eight-year old." She dipped a fry in ketchup and ate it. "I was created about twenty years ago, but I consider myself eight though, because I have the body of an eight year-old."

Kagome nodded, understanding. She laughed as Inuyasha's mouth hung open. He asked, "So you guys figured out a way to make humans live like demons?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "We don't live like demons. We eventually will die, but Kaede and her colleagues were able to lengthen my life time."

"What about Shippo?" Kagome asked, leaning it somewhat. "What did they do to him?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. I never got the specifics on it. I think it has to do with growth, since he's shorter than me and he's full demon."

Kagome nodded and continued on with her story. "Well, right after I was frozen, Kikyo grabbed me from behind. From there, a whole fight ensued. In the end, I got stabbed and if it wasn't for Inuyasha," She tentatively put her hand over his. "I'd probably be dead."

Rin was about to die from the chemistry that was so obvious between them. Why couldn't they act on it? She knew that she had to push them more together so she drank her soda and ignored the ice cream, even thought it pained her to leave it. But if she wanted Kagome to be happy, she'd have to sacrifice it. She jumped off her seat and turned to Kagome.

She faked her yawn. "You know what, I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

Kagome immediately stood up. "Do you want me to go read you a story?"

Rin frantically shook her head. "No, it's okay." She gave her the biggest smile she could. "You stay and eat with Inuyasha."

Kagome looked puzzled but sat down anyway. As her back faced her, Rin winked at Inuyasha and gave him a look that said he'd better not mess up. She ran out the cafeteria but suddenly, bumped into someone.

"Rin!"

Rin looked up. "Sango? Ayame?" She stood up and glanced inside and back to them. "Are you guys spying?"

Sango put a finger to her lips. "Shh! don't be so loud."

Ayame grabbed Rin's hand and yanked her out of view. "We're just trying to make sure that Inuyasha and Kagome get together."

Rin sighed. "Good luck with that. They're both a little dense in that area. I left to give them some privacy."

Sango nodded. "Good, now we just have to watch them."

Rin glanced at Sango. "Isn't spying bad?"

Sango laughed. "Now when it means the happiness of one your best friends." She peeked around the corner. "I just hope Inuyasha doesn't mess up."

Rin laughed. "Dog-ears? He'll be fine."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha thought it was weird when Rin winked at him and gave him that look of murder. He wondered if she knew that he liked Kagome. By the way she had acted, she probably did. That was probably why she had left in the first place. The bad part, though, was that he was alone with Kagome and he couldn't think of anything to say.

Kagome wondered why Inuyasha wasn't saying anything. She hoped he was being polite so that she could finish eating, but even after she finished he was still quiet as a church mouse. She had to think of something to talk about or the tension in the air was going to choke her.

"Um, how was the visit with your mom?"

Inuyasha perked up. "Y—you knew about that?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Sango and Ayame mentioned it to me. Does she work in the infirmary?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she does. She's worked there ever since she met Midoriko. "

Kagome tilted her head. "What made her come here, anyway?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't really know the specifics on it, but I think it was because of my father's death. You see, he died when I was still a baby and something that Midoriko told her about it made her come here. I was a teenager by then. I completed my education here and I started training." He smiled, and Kagome was sure he was thinking of fond memories. "Kouga and Miroku both came during the same year so we got to be good friends."

Kagome sighed, wishing she could've had that kind of life. All she had known prior to coming here was how to kill and fake her life. She had no real parents, no real family. All she had were her friends and it was the only reason she was fighting to keep her life.

Inuyasha noticed the sudden darkening of Kagome's face. He didn't like seeing her all depressed. "Kagome," He stood and held out his hand. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Kagome hesitated, before accepting his outstretched hand. Inuyasha smiled and then led her out of the cafeteria. Rin, Sango and Ayame jumped out of the way and hid before they could be seen. They watched as Inuyasha pulled Kagome through the hall until they could see them anymore. Rin was the first to come out of hiding.

"They're leaving! Where is he taking Kagome?" Rin cried, trying to run after Kagome since she still didn't feel so sure about Inuyasha's intentions, but Sango caught the back of her shirt, causing her to trip and fall. "What was that for?" Rin yelled, pouting at Sango.

Ayame held out her hand and helped Rin up. "We can't spy on them now. They're going to have some private time and whatever happens can't be changed."

"Then why were you guys spying in the first place?"

"Eh," Sango shrugged and crossed her arms. "We pick and chose where we spy."

Rin groaned and did a face plant. "You guys are hopeless."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome held her breath as Inuyasha pulled around unfamiliar corridors. She felt a nasty knot in her stomach, tightening and pulling at her insides. Kagome knew this to be fear, but what was she afraid of? Of that, she did not know. Even though they were underground, the lighting was sufficient enough to see well. Inuyasha's silver hair gleamed and she envied the silky look of it.

Inuyasha was fully aware of Kagome behind him and he was glad he wasn't facing her now, or she'd see his red face. He wanted her to be happy, so hopefully what he would show her would put a smile on her face. He finally found the stairs he'd been looking for and slowly started the steep ascent.

Kagome wondered what Inuyasha wanted to show her as they began climbing the steps that were in the back of a lone corridor. She knew they would be on ground level again soon. Slowly, the light of the sun began to peep around the corners and Kagome could feel the warm rays on her skin. She gasped as the place Inuyasha wanted her to see came into view.

"This is it." Inuyasha presented the garden with a flourish of his hand. "Do you like it?"

Kagome let Inuyasha's hand go as she ventured a little more into the open air. She glanced around in amazement as she took everything in. There flowers everywhere, from rose bushes to marigolds. From where she was standing, she could see a little stream of water, flowing into the banks of a bigger water body. Kagome also noticed that there were people there, tending to the flowers and things like that. She also saw a maze a little way's farther. She glanced behind her, to look at Inuyasha.

"It's gorgeous, Inuyasha." She smiled. "When did you find out about it?"

Inuyasha walked to meet Kagome a crooked smile on his face. "When I had just arrived here, I was very lonely. I don't think I ever explained what it meant to be a half-demon when I was smaller." At this, Inuyasha's smile vanished. "My mother and I were discriminated against, by both demons and humans alike. Me because I was half-demon and my mother for mating with a demon. I was the first half-demon here so it took the people here a while to get used to it."

"Oh."

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's okay. Midoriko showed me this place and ever since I've come here whenever I felt alone. Not a lot of people know about this place, but I guess it's because Midoriko is so picky about who can come here and stuff. I'm sure she wouldn't' mind you coming thought. She respects you." He tentatively held her hand again, and when Kagome didn't reject it he mentally sighed in relief.

Kagome felt her face get hot when Inuyasha held her hand again. Her heart was beating so fast she didn't know what to do. She gulped and tried to ask some of the questions she had on her mind, so that it could distract her.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, trying to keep her face cool and collected. "Um, how big is this?"

"Thirty acres worth of land, I think."

Kagome was astounded. "Thirty acres? Is it all just used for flowers?" She asked, bewildered.

"No," Inuyasha laughed. "We also grow our own food here. Only about five of them are used for the garden you see here. There's more out to the west of here and it's all used for agriculture."

Kagome whispered, "Wow," under her breath. She couldn't believe how pretty everything was here. She turned to Inuyasha, smiling as big as he had ever seen her smile. "This is so wonderful to see Inuyasha. Thank you."

Inuyasha grinned when he heard those words. He hadn't even shown her the best part. "Wait until you see this."

He pulled her towards the maze, squeezing her hand. Kagome noticed how people greeted him and they all seemed to like him very well. She couldn't fathom a lonely Inuyasha here, sitting by himself. As Inuyasha pulled her more inside the maze, she was careful to memorize the way, lest he forget it himself. They finally reached the heart of the maze, where a small bench was situated in front of a beautiful stone fountain.

Kagome could smell the sweet scent of lavender in the air and when she looked, a small bed of Lavender grew at the foot of the fountain.

"Where did this come from?" Kagome asked, bending down and touching the flower.

Inuyasha crouched down beside her. "This is my bed of flowers. My mother knew about my frequent visits here so she bought some seeds. She said that lavender soothes the troubled mind."

Kagome sighed. "You've sure got a wonderful mother. She must love you very much."

Inuyasha nodded, a soft smile appearing on his face. "Yeah, she does."

Without warning, he stood up and went to the water fountain. "I usually come to water the flowers every few days, but I haven't been here for a while. Do you want to help?"

Kagome stood up and nodded eagerly, taking the watering can Inuyasha had grabbed from inside the fountain. It was wet, but Kagome was happy to water the plants. She had never cared for anything. Watering those plants made her feel like they needed her to do this, like their existence depended on her giving them the water. Kagome felt silly. Plants were just plants. They couldn't think like real people.

Inuyasha suddenly came from behind Kagome and grabbed the hand that she was using to hold the watering can. "If you lean it like this, the water falls better."

Kagome didn't know what to do except nod. He was so close and he was touching her hand. Everything she was feeling was so new and foreign that she didn't know how to react. She glanced up at Inuyasha, just as he glanced at her. They were so close, their noses almost touching.

Kagome blinked and asked, "Why did you take me here?"

Inuyasha felt the electricity in the air; he could feel it run up his hand where he was touching her skin. He wondered if Kagome felt it and by the way she was flustered, she probably did. Everything that had happened until now, there was never a more perfect moment to kiss her. He had thought about it, dreamed about it, but now he was so close that it could happen. Her question was honest and when he answered it himself, he knew that it as the truth.

"Because I didn't want to see you sad anymore. You should smile more often."

_Smile for me_.

Kagome gulped as she realized something was going to happen. She thought about the Shakespearean play "Romeo and Juliet." Did Juliet ever feel like this when Rome first kissed her? Or when they got married? Love was still a word she didn't completely understand and she didn't know what she felt for Inuyasha, though she knew she did feel _something_.

Inuyasha instinctively leaned in, not knowing whether or not Kagome would accept or reject him. What if she wasn't ready? What if she hadn't had any time to sort her feelings out yet? This could be worse than if the experiment went wrong. Just as he was close to the point of no return, Kagome suddenly backed away, grabbing her chest and panting.

That reaction shook Inuyasha out of his trance. The fog in his brain dissipated and he was quick to run to her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome held up her hand to stop him. "Just…wait there." She panted.

"But Kagome you obviously—"

"Just stay there!"

Inuyasha was taken aback at her anger, something he had never experienced. Kagome closed her eyes in an effort to try and get herself together. Her heart wasn't used to beating so hard or so fast, and it took a toll on Kagome. For a second, she almost blacked out.

"Kagome, I—I'm sorry."

Kagome finally slowed her breathing down a bit and glanced at Inuyasha. He couldn't see a traced of anger in them anymore. It was like she was almost sad that nothing happened.

"No, I'm sorry Inuyasha. I—I just need some time to… figure things out, okay? I don't know what I'm feeling, but I want to understand it, Inuyasha." Her voice trembled at the end. "Please, I know I'm not normal, but don't go. Don't go."

Her voice broke at the last statement. She couldn't take the sadness that she felt for some reason. For her, the sadness was out of place, but a part of her knew that it was okay. She felt something wet slide down her cheek and when she wiped it off, she realized she was crying.

Suddenly, the sobs just came and the tears came in torrents. It wasn't because of what had just happened that she was crying so much. She was crying for all the times she hadn't been able to when she had killed so many people. She finally knew what she had wanted to do when she had killed Rin's father. Her body didn't respond, but her soul took the toll and now that she had been triggered, everything was just letting out, demanding all the tears that were never shed for them. This was a huge step, and in the back of her mind, she was glad but for right now, she felt so guilty.

Inuyasha was amazed at Kagome's reaction, but he unknowingly understood that she wasn't crying because of what had happened; she was crying for all the time she hadn't been able to. He walked to her slowly, encircling her with his arms. She latched on to him for dear life, all the while still crying.

After a while, her sobs subsided and her eyes dried. She sniffled, but didn't loosen her grip on Inuyasha. She felt so nice there, all safe and warm. She never wanted to leave.

When he realized that she had stopped crying, Inuyasha spoke softly to her. "Kagome, I'm not going to leave you. If you need some time to figure things out for yourself, then I can wait. All I want is for you to be happy and only you can figure that out. Just know that I'll be right here, by your side. And one more thing," Then, letting her go, he lifted her chin with his finger.

"What?"

He smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Just smile for me."

He brought her into his arms again and they stayed that way for what Kagome felt like hours. After a while, Inuyasha let her go and brought her back down. Kagome parted ways with him at the foot of the stairs, saying that if her friends saw her state that they would run after him like a pack of hyenas after a piece of meat. He laughed and accepted for her to leave.

Kagome liked his laugh. It was so carefree and refreshing. As she walked back, she wondered what her friends would say. The fact that she had cried was big and the fact that it was because of Inuyasha was an even BIGGER fact. She wondered what would happen next. Hopefully, the experiment would work and she would understand everything. But even without it, bit by bit, she was becoming what she had always dreamed.

Being normal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Hahaha! I feel so accomplished with this chapter for some odd reason! Maybe it's the fact that it's almost 6,000 words in length! It's equivalent to nine whole pages! I'M USING CAPS AND A LOT OF EXCLAMATORY SENTENCES! **

** Okay, I'm done****. I'm just very happy with this chapter 'cause it came out just like I had wanted it too! It took longer, but what the hell, it was worth it! Please, please, please review you guys? Did you like how the Inu/kag moment went? For me, it was too soon to make them really kiss, but don't worry about that. It WILL happen. Just not now. **

**REVIEW****!**

**~Daichi**

**P.S And don't forget to VOTE ON MY POLL! It can be found on my profile, and I expect a ton of votes for this story, okay? No one has voted, so I'm sad. I feel like no one wants me to update. *Cries***

**Make me feel better please.**


	13. One step forward and two steps back

**A/N: Hello you guys! I'm so happy with the response for the last chapter! I was very glad that I was able to write well enough for you guys to like it. I hope you like this chapter just ****as much. :) Enjoy the reading! THIS WHERE THE EXPERIMENT HAPPENS! OMG! :D**

** Disclaimer: I don't own, blah, blah, blah and all that legal stuff.**

**Chapter 13: One step forward and two steps back**

Kagome hurried to her room as fast as she could before her friends could find her. She rounded the corner quickly and found it, but just as was about to turn the knob, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Going somewhere?"

Kagome spun to find Sango, Ayame and Rin all with their arms crossed and with the same expression on their face. Kagome was embarrassed as she suddenly remembered what had almost occurred in the garden with Inuyasha. She tried playing it off and put a hand behind her head.

"Sango, Ayame, Rin! How nice of you guys to drop by!"

Sango and the rest glanced at each other and she then focused on Kagome. "Where have you been, Kagome? I can't help but think you were with Inuyasha all this time and you seem really giddy about _something._"

Kagome sighed, knowing that they would continue this until she spilled _something_ for them to chew on. "I was with Inuyasha, but there's nothing to talk about." And in her mind, there really wasn't anything to talk about. The kiss hadn't happened, therefore, there was nothing worth to talk about.

Ayame narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded and turned away "Yes, and if you don't mind, I'll be going in my room now."

Before any of the other girls could respond, Kagome had opened her door, sneaked in and shut it again. She sighed one more time before letting herself fall onto the bed. Burying her head into a pillow, she screamed to let out her frustration.

"What just happened?" Kagome thought out loud to herself, flipping over onto her back. She still couldn't firmly grasp that Inuyasha had almost kissed her, that her body had almost pushed itself to the max and that she had cried. So much had happened in so little time. She also wondered idly, if she was falling in love with Inuyasha. The idea used to seem out a place, foreign to her but now it seemed like a reachable possibility. It could be true for all she knew.

The experiment would be in a few days, and she just seemed to know this. She knew before an errand boy as sent to her door, informing her that she needed to rest very well the days leading up to the procedure and eat a healthy balanced meal. Kagome nodded and let the boy know that she would do it.

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, silently contemplating what she would get out of this. She sighed as her wistful mind took over, creating images that pleased her and made her impatient for that momentous day to come.

But she could never have known what would have happened.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The days went by quickly and almost in a blur for Kagome. Inuyasha and her were on good terms again, greeting and talking to each other as calmly and politely as before. Kagome knew that anything more might upset the balance that she had created between them.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at Kagome longingly and he did it every time she wasn't looking. No one else seemed to have caught his secret moments and he let his mind wander. What would it be like to let his hands run through her hair? What would it be like to take her in his arms and to never let go? What would it feel like to kiss her lips?

He shook his head to scatter those thoughts. He didn't want to be a pervert and besides, it could all end up as a one-sided love. She had no idea what she was feeling, but he hoped with all his might that his dearest wish could be true; that she could love him too.

He watched her again as she took up an arrow and notched it on her bow. They had been outside, alone with each other, trying to find a medium through which her powers could flow easily. They'd used swords, spears, clubs, anything they could get their hands onto. Only the bow was left. Inuyasha remembered what happened the first time, but things could always change. It never hurt to check everything else.

"Be careful, Kagome." He cautioned, stepping back a bit. Crossing his fingers, he watched Kagome release the arrow into the air.

Both pairs of eyes grew wide as she the bow began to shimmer brightly as it zoomed through the air. It was only for an instant, and when it landed on the target it was gone, but it was better than anything else they had tried.

Kagome jumped up and down, her heart beating quick. "Inuyasha, I did it!"

Inuyasha ran up to her and lifted her up in his happiness, disregarding all of his cautions. He was just glad to see Kagome happy.

Kagome stepped back a little when her feet touched the ground again, but her expression stayed the same. "We finally found a weapon I could use that work! I had tried this before and it was brighter, but we could work on that."

Inuyasha nodded. "Whatever you want to do."

Kagome squeezed the bow in her hand and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, once I'm normal, I'll be able to control my powers, don't you think?" She didn't notice she had let slip the thought that she wasn't normal until his expression changed.

"Kagome," He grabbed her shoulders, his expression serious. She gulped as she realized what she had just said, regretting it immensely. "You _are_ normal. You breathe, you eat and you feel." Inuyasha let his hands run down the sides of her arms and whispered softly, "Most of all, you can feel."

Kagome shivered at the sensation of his hands running down her arms. He was looking at her differently and Kagome could guess at why, but just as she was about to say something, he pulled away.

Inuyasha shook his head, realizing he had probably overstepped himself. He tried to think up of an excuse. "Uh—I think I hear Midoriko calling!" He turned away from her and started to run, even though no such thing had happened. He was beet red and embarrassed. He couldn't keep doing that to her. First of all, it probably freaked her out that he would do something like that. Second, it would hurt him in the long run if it turned out if she didn't love him. Until she was ready, he had to keep his hands to himself.

Inuyasha reached his room and entered quickly. Sitting on his bed, he let his head fall into his hands. He couldn't help but want to be with her, more than she did at the moment. Plus, the comment she had made had angered him a little. He hated that she thought she wasn't normal, that she was a freak. The real freak was himself, in more ways than he wanted. Being half demon went without saying, but now he felt like a freak because he just couldn't keep his thoughts, or his actions, in check.

Why did fate have to be so cruel as to make him fall in love with a woman who might not love him back?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome sighed as she watched Inuyasha run away. It seemed like her heart had just sunk to the pit of her stomach. She didn't like not being with him, and she was upset at herself a lot more than usual because of that. If she was normal, she could figure out what she felt and tell Inuyasha. If she were normal, she might be able to love Inuyasha.

But none of that would happen until she _became _normal.

And that was another thing. She had accidentally let slip her own thoughts without thinking. She would have to be more careful with her words around him, but she couldn't help it. She was just so comfortable around him that words flowed out of her mouth without a need to think of them. She felt that she could talk to him for hours and somehow she knew that neither she nor Inuyasha would get tired of it.

Leaving the bow on the ground, she decided to check in with Midoriko. They had gotten on more friendly terms in the days following her release from the hospital. Mostly they would talk about what the experiment entailed and her health concerning that, but today they would be talking about a different topic.

Naraku's plan.

From the papers they first brought to the underground base, Midoriko had been able to paint a pretty detailed picture to what Naraku was planning. The white board in her office was covered with several predictions of what he would do and their own counter-attack. Kagome lightly knocked on Midoriko's office.

"Come in," a voice said.

She opened the door and entered the room swiftly, finding Midoriko standing in front of the white board once more, hand gripping the black marker she used.

Kagome came up behind her. "What's wrong?"

Midoriko kept staring at the white-board. "This is too good to be true, Kagome. We have all of his plans right here in front of us, and yet I have a terrible feeling that we're missing a huge chunk of it."

Kagome glanced at the board and realized what Midoriko had already noticed. It was true; there was something off about those plans, but she couldn't put a finger on it. What could be missing? She thought back to the time she fought Kikyo. Although she knew the army was supposed to be human, why had he sent demons in their stead? Surely they would have been more effective than the huge, gangly demons? And yet it seemed to fit his plan. Kagome touched the board as an idea suddenly occurred to her.

"Midoriko, he's building something." She declared.

Midoriko flashed Kagome a confused look. "What?"

Kagome began to think out her idea and started to explain it. "Well, we know Naraku wants to create a super-human army, right?

Midoriko nodded. "Yes, we've established that."

Kagome continued. "What I'm thinking is that he just started building a machine not too long ago. The process that it took to create Kikyo, Ayame, Sango and I, takes too long to complete and he wants the army now."

"Ok," Midoriko cocked her head, staring at Kagome casually. "So?"

"So," Kagome said, glancing at her, "he's been using different procedures to create his army. That army of demons that came here must have been a result of one of his mass productions of his experiments from a genome he must have created. Those monsters weren't originally demon. They were human."

Midoriko's mouth fell open. "You mean to say, that all those demons we fought, used to be human?"

Kagome nodded. "That's part of my theory, but there's more. The reason he sent them was not only to come and kill me and my friends, but to test them out. Obviously, what Naraku would have done once they returned without my dead body, was to destroy them. Once his experiments serve him no purpose, he disposes of them." Her hands fisted as she remembered that part of her past. "I should know."

Midoriko began to write on the board. "So what do you think he's doing now?"

Kagome glanced up at Midoriko. "He's preparing his last batch of experiments. He's had enough trial and error to figure out what he needs to do. And," Kagome began to add, "The plans that we stole from him didn't mention the machine for a reason. Naraku, unfortunately, is clever enough to not put his full plan on anything that he's written down about it. He keeps it to himself."

Midoriko nodded, scribbling down everything she could onto the free white spaces on the board. When she finished, she capped the marker and turned to Kagome.

"You have really helped, Kagome, so thanks." She put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome smiled at her. She was glad that they were friends now.

"You don't have to thank me, Midoriko." She sighed. "I have my reasons for doing it."

"Well, whatever it is, I still want to thank you." She then put the marker down and walked to her desk to reach under it. "I have something for you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. What could Midoriko possibly want to give her?

"Here you go!" Midoriko exclaimed, shoving a box into her hands. Kagome glanced at it for a second before deciding to open it. She lifted the lid and peered inside.

"What's this?" Kagome held aloft a scuba-diving looking suit. Kagome held it out warily and glanced at Midoriko for an explanation. Midoriko laughed at her expression.

"Relax, Kagome! It's the suit you have to wear for the procedure tonight." She crossed her arms. "Exciting isn't? Your friends couldn't keep a lid on themselves the whole time leading up to it, but they sure chickened out when it was time to do it. Of course, everything went smoothly, so I have no worries for you." She then began to shoo her out.

"Time to leave, dear Kagome. Find your friends and…have a little fun!" She shouted as she closed the door on her. Kagome blinked for a second. Did Midoriko really just put her out of her office? Kagome softly chuckled to herself and began walking toward her room.

She entered with caution, for she had noticed Rin was fast asleep on the bed. Kagome tiptoed toward the other side and laid the experiment suit on the bed. Grabbing a chair, she sat down and stared at the suit.

She had to admit, she was pretty riled up for the experiment to happen. Kagome felt elated and then anxious at the same time. But she just had to trust that everything would come out right. Then, she would be able to fight Naraku at full strength, defeat his army and destroy the machine that he'd created. Nabbing Kikyo in the process would also be an added plus. She owed her from the last time they fought.

In that train of thought, Kagome thought of Inuyasha. She knew that he didn't want her to do this because he was afraid something could happen to her. She knew that he felt more than friendship for her. How else could she tell if she wanted the same thing too if she didn't know how to tell her feelings apart? She needed to do this, for herself and for other selfish and non-selfish reasons.

Now that they knew exactly what Naraku was planning, or at least, had a theory about it, Kagome began to strategize in her mind. It distracted her from the harder things to think about and gave her a little more advantage for the next time she talked to Midoriko.

She yawned and stretched, getting up from the chair and moving to the bed. Careful as to not disturb Rin, she laid down on the bed silently. She was tired from all the training she had done with Inuyasha earlier that day. Her eyelids drooped and her mind's thoughts shifted once more to Inuyasha. She thought of him, his smile and the way he had made her feel. A small smile came upon her face.

Could she seriously be falling in love with him?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha stood up as the hour had finally struck. It was time for him to go find Kagome and take her to the lab so that the experiment could be done. He didn't want to be there but he'd be damned if something happened to her while he wasn't there. Carefully making his way to Kagome's room, he thought about what could go wrong. He shook his head immediately to make those thoughts go away. If he was going to go, he would have to be supportive of Kagome, down to the very things he thought. He wanted Kagome to feel comfortable with him in the room.

He knocked on the door and Kagome opened faster than he anticipated. She almost bumped into him, causing her to blush a little and Inuyasha a lot.

He looked at her steadily. "Ready?"

Kagome nodded, hearing all the things he really wanted to see in that one-word question. "Yes."

It didn't take long to make it to the lab. Inuyasha knew a clever short cut that led them to the lab within ten minutes of having departed Kagome's room. Kagome knew that her friends would already be there, like she had asked them too. She walked into the lab with her head high.

The first thing she noticed was how the room was covered with the most recent-technology available. Everything but the ceiling was covered with some type of machinery. She was impressed. The second thing she noticed were her friends, all gathered to greet her. Even Kaede and Midoriko were among the group. Kagome hadn't seen her since she had come to rebellion head quarters and it was refreshing to see her calm and warm smile. The third she noticed was the machine that was obviously going to be used for the experiment. The huge cylinder tank looked formidable as well as the machinery covered with different screens to assess different things. She gulped and glanced at Inuyasha with a slightly nervous expression.

Inuyasha sighed as he saw Kagome look anxious. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it just as they neared their friends. Kagome didn't feel embarrassed this time, because she knew that his taking of her hand was supposed to a comforting gesture. Not even Ayame or Sango poked fun at them. Kagome felt the tension in the room escalate and it seemed to suffocate her.

Her eyes fell onto Kaede. "Kaede… it's so nice to see you again!" She all but ran to hug the old woman. Kaede seemed surprised at the intensity of Kagome feelings but nevertheless returned the embrace with just as much enthusiasm.

"I have missed ye too, Kagome, but I am happy that you are doing well." She let go and led her to a stout, balding old man with a sunny disposition. He eagerly shook her hand.

"Hello, Miss Kagome! I am very excited to meet the most famous warrior here at the rebellion!" he chuckled loudly. Kagome didn't quite know how to react, and just tried to smile politely as he continued. "My name is Professor Myoga. I am the scientist who developed this procedure." He suddenly looked a little bit smug. "I even got an award for my research of genetic engineering."

"How nice," was all Kagome could say.

Professor Myoga glanced behind her and noticed Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, my dear boy, how have you been? How's your mother fairing?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, a slight smile. "I've been doing great and so has my mother. Thanks for asking."

Professor Myoga smiled. "Well, shall we get to business then?" He glanced at the suit Midoriko had given Kagome as she held in her hands. "You will need to go change into that. The suit is used so that your body can better absorb the microscopic, gene-changing microbe.

Kagome nodded and quickly moved to door that Myoga had pointed out as the bathroom. As she locked the door, she hesitated in doing it, but she quickly dismissed the thoughts. She was doing this for herself and for the benefit of the world.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha noticed when Myoga turned around to talk to him and Kagome's friends. "I am afraid that there can only be three people here at a time, including myself. Only two of you will be able to stay."

Midoriko shook her head. "I'm staying here, Myoga. I want to witness this myself."

Inuyasha closed his eyes in defeat almost immediately. Of course one of her friends would occupy the other slot left. He didn't matter to Kagome as much as they did. But then, something unanticipated happened.

"Professor Myoga, Sango, Kaede and I would gladly leave if it was necessary." Ayame called out, startling Inuyasha. "Besides, there are other people who need to be here more than we do." She glanced at Inuyasha dead on.

Myoga nodded. "Of course, you may leave. We will call you back when this is all finished."

The three people walked out, with Sango and Ayame glancing at Inuyasha as they left.

Inuyasha was surprised that they would leave right now. He would have waited outside with Kaede and Midoriko, but the thought of not being there for her would have been gut-wrenching for him. He glanced at Myoga who smiled at him.

"Lord Inuyasha, we have not talked in ages. I hope Lady Izayoi has been taking care of herself."

Inuyasha almost flinched at the way he called him _Lord_. It sounded so formal and so old in his ears. He knew that Myoga had once worked for his father, who was a very powerful ruler of a very remote, distant and small country. During the war that had implemented the universal government that Naraku used to work for, his father had been dethroned and killed. Only he, his mother and Myoga had escaped the siege. Inuyasha never talked about it because it made him feel uncomfortable and vulnerable; the same way he felt when he was barely five. _Lord _made him remember his past, a past he was all too eager to leave behind.

He glanced toward Midoriko, who hadn't reacted to Myoga's words. She already knew everything about his and his mother's past. She was the one who had helped them escape in the first place. Inuyasha then returned his attention to the old man in front of him.

"Yes, we've had some tight spots, but we've been successful at overcoming our trials." Inuyasha responded formally.

Myoga nodded. "May I ask you a question Lord Inuyasha?"

"Fire away."

"Is there a reason why those girls left you here? It seemed to me that there's a deep bond between them and Lady Kagome."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow when he called Kagome with a formal trial. "You would have to ask them, now wouldn't you?"

Myoga turned red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Lord Inuyasha. I should not have asked such a bold question."

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's alright."

Just then, Kagome came out, feet bare and arms crossed across her chest. She glanced around and smiled at Midoriko. Then she moved her gaze to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, where's everyone else?"

Inuyasha moved to stand closer to her. "They're waiting outside, so don't worry. Only three people can be here at one time, including Professor Myoga and Sango and Ayame opted for me and Midoriko to stay."

Kagome searched his eyes and could see nothing that disproved his words. She nodded, but didn't respond. Inuyasha pulled her to Myoga.

Myoga pointed to a door on the side of the cylinder tank, glancing at Inuyasha. "She should enter there."

Midoriko came up to them, placing a hand on Kagome's arms. "Don't worry. You'll be sedated first so when the tank starts filling with liquid, you won't feel a thing."

Kagome gulped at Midoriko's statement but smiled at her. Moving to the back of the tank she did as Myoga required. Quickly finding the door, she entered and saw the mechanisms that were supposed to hold her in place. The wires connected with her shoulders, ankles, wrists and knees, placing her in the correct position. There was also a face mask from where she could breathe into and out. Once held upright, Myoga shut the door of the tank with a button on the machine in front of him.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and watched Kagome intently. She didn't look scared, but he knew she was very good at hiding what she really felt. He watched as Myoga pushed a couple of buttons in sequence and suddenly a mechanical arm appeared, needle in hand.

Myoga pushed another button and held it down as he spoke to Kagome inside the tank. "You should know that the Machine Hand 500 is very precise on where to give you the sedative. Don't flinch, and you'll be alright."

Inuyasha saw Kagome nod and close her eyes as the Machine Hand 500 came closer. The needle pierced the vein in her arm and was quickly pulled out. It was only a matter of seconds before Kagome's strained face slackened and her head fell to the side.

Myoga nodded to himself, glancing at the multiple screens of the machine. "Good, very good." He scribbled something in a notebook he had at hand and placed it down.

Inuyasha came closer, glancing at the screens. "Myoga, what are the screens for?"

Myoga glanced up at surprised. "Oh, these screens? They monitor her vital signs and organs. The wires she's connected to send small electrical impulses that let me see what's going on with her body, even when she's not connected to anything else. This one," He pointed to a black screen that beeped at a regular beat, "measures her heart beats per minute, kind of like an EKG monitor, but much more advanced. This other one," he pointed to a blue screen, "measure Miss Kagome's brain waves and this last one," He pointed to a gray screen, "shows me the activity of her brain."

Inuyasha nodded. "What about the rest of them?"

Myoga shrugged. "They monitor Miss Kagome's other organs, but right now we're most concerned with her heart and brain."

Midoriko suddenly appeared behind them. "Can you guys hurry up? The sedative doesn't last forever, you know."

Inuyasha grinned at Midoriko. "Feeling a little anxious, Midoriko?"

Midoriko turned her head away. "What are you talking about? I am the perfect example of calm and cool-collectedness. I'm just saying it would probably be better if you men would _hurry up_!"

The fierceness in Midoriko's voice made Myoga jump and sweat. "Yes, whatever you say, Lady Midoriko!" He pushed a button and suddenly, a green liquid began to fill the tank. Inuyasha watched as it engulfed Kagome completely, until she looked like she was floating in space."

"Starting the release of the gene-manipulative A-6750." Myoga called out, pushing another button that released a clear liquid into the green one. Inuyasha watched the monitors closely; especially the one that measured her heart beats. The clear liquid dissolved into the green one immediately and began seeping into Kagome's skin.

"What is the liquid supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked Myoga.

Myoga didn't peel his eyes from the monitors. "The microbes inside the liquid will seep into every single cell of her body, down to the nucleus where her chromosomes are. They are designed to find anything abnormal, like an extra pair that doesn't fit the genetic make-up of a normal human, and destroys it. That is how Miss Kagome will become normal."

Inuyasha nodded and glanced at Kagome. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen; he could feel his stomach making flips inside of him. Just as he tried to get rid of that feeling, he saw Kagome's expression change.

Kagome suddenly began to writhe, at first just a bit and then violently. The alarms on the monitors all began to beep loudly and simultaneously. Inuyasha was frozen in shock and fear as he turned to Myoga.

"Her body is reacting to the microbe! It's disintegrating her cells!" He yelled.

Midoriko rushed to the monitor. "Stop it, Myoga! Can't you see what's happening to her?"

Inuyasha would have loved to give Myoga a piece of his mind, but he was too transfixed by Kagome to even react. Everything in him shut down and it felt like he was detached from his own body. He watched Myoga and Midoriko.

"I'm trying, but the machine doesn't respond to any code I give it!" He grabbed a seemingly misplaced handle and pulled it down, revealing a keyboard. Immediately, he began typing away. Myoga himself could not believe what was currently happening.

All of this took place in a matter of a few minutes, but it seemed like an eternity to Inuyasha. His eyes moved to the monitors and his worst fear came to life.

All the monitors stopped beeping in the frantic rhythms they had been sounding at before. Instead, one long, piercing sound was heard from the advanced monitor that measured her heart. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and saw that she longer writhed, no longer moved. Myoga glanced up at Midoriko and at Inuyasha.

"We've lost her."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: OMG IT'S A CLIFFY! I haven't written one of these for the story in a long time. Okay, I know you guys must HATE me right now, but I promise it won't be for long. Just think about it; would I really kill off my main character without finishing the story? I mean, if I was a sadistic author that enjoyed torturing her ****readers who supported the main character by hurting the main character then this would end right here. BUT I'M NOT! So don't worry your little heads. I'll start the next chapter as soon as I upload this. ****;) **

** Just to give you guys some background, Inuyasha is technically royalty. I hadn't revealed that kind of information about him (actually, Inuyasha's past was kept under wraps until now) so it seems a little out of place. But, I should mention that the universal government came about the time when Inuyasha's father was killed. Before then, there were many small countries that were fighting each other and so some genius thought "Hey, if one person ruled everyone, everyone could be happy!" **

** That's why Inuyasha's father died. More details about him, his past and his family will come up soon so keep on the look out! REVIEW! (And keep the tomatoes to a minimum!) **

**~Daichi**

**P.S: Don't forget to vote for this story! It only has one vote right now, so hurry! I am planning to close the poll once ten people have voted. (That way it'll be easy to figure out the percentages)**

**P.P.S: Did anyone notice the irony that this would happen in the 13****th**** chapter? It's supposed to be unlucky and I guess it was for Kagome!**


	14. Because you live

**A/N: Hey you guys! I know I left you at a horrible cliffhanger, but here I am to redeem it! Please enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Also, thank you for all of your marvelous reviews. They make feel special and important as author.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its affiliates. I'm barely able to get any type of manga, let alone buy the rights to one!**

**Chapter 14: Because you live**

Inuyasha heard the words slowly, as if Myoga had slowed down his speech. His brain processed them and then it finally hit him. Kagome, the woman he loved and cherished, the woman he would do anything for, floated in the liquid, suspended in death.

"No," he whispered softly at first. Midoriko and Myoga glanced at him, astounded. "No!"

Inuyasha ran forward, like a crazy man, and smashed the glass that was keeping Kagome apart from him into smithereens. The pieces fell onto the floor and it quickly became wet as the liquid spread. Inuyasha pulled the wires and the face mask from Kagome and quickly brought her down.

Midoriko began to run out, but she was doing it in part from guilt. She couldn't feel bad if she didn't see Kagome's body.

Inuyasha didn't care. Right now, he was focused on getting Kagome back. He knew that her heart had stopped beating, but he was gonna try as hard as he could to get it back up and running. Laying her on the floor, he began to perform CPR.

By the time he started the compressions, his vision was blurred from the tears and he was frantic. "Kagome," He said. "Don't you die on me now, not this way." He glanced at her face and he was struck by panic when she still didn't react. He had to be careful though, because if he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to control his strength and he would end up breaking her ribs. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Only a few seconds later, Sango and Ayame appeared next to him. Their eyes fell on Kagome and both gasped as they saw her not breathing. They didn't want to admit that she was gone; they didn't want to believe it. Sango laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Inuyasha," She said, tears welling in her eyes. "She's already . . . already . . ." But not even she could finish her own sentence. Silent sobs racked her body and Ayame moved over to hug her. They both wished it could have been them, and not Kagome on that floor. They turned away, saddened that their friend was not there anymore.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's friends, but he didn't pay the slightest attention to them. They had already given up, but not him. He wouldn't give up until the very last moment. He would never stop trying and until that moment came, he wouldn't stop hoping.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome awoke in a dark, strange place, a place she didn't recognize at first. She was on her back, so she sat up and tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness in the place. It was so dark that she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.

Standing up, she suddenly, and oddly, knew where she was. She was in a tunnel and right in the middle of it too. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here, but she couldn't remember why that was. Her forehead creased in concentration as she tried to remember the last moments of where she was before.

_ I . . . was in that tank._ She remembered. Her head hurt, and she had a hard time remembering the rest. Flashes of images went through her head, but her mind began putting it together. _Inuyasha, he was there with me. Where, though? What was I doing?_ It seemed like the harder she tried to remember, the more her head hurt. _Wait! I was . . . doing the experiment! Yes, that's it. Inuyasha was there and he was the last thing I saw before I blacked out._

Kagome's head snapped up as she realized what had happened. If she wasn't in the tank anymore and she had been doing the experiment, there was only one thing that could've have happened if it had failed horribly. As the epiphany struck her, she almost couldn't accept it, but her body knew, her heart knew and she realized it with the upmost certainty.

She was dead. Plain and simple.

She shook her head when the thought finally materialized in her mind. _No! I can't be dead! I can't! What about Rin? What about Sango and Ayame? What will become of them? What will my death do to them?_ She grabbed her head as her mind tormented her with images of her friends crying and hurting. Then she saw another face, a face that she knew would hurt the most of them all.

_Inuyasha, _she thought. _This . . . this must be hurting him so much. I never intended to hurt him this way. This is all wrong! I was supposed to become normal, figure things out for myself and bring Naraku down! Where's the justice in this?_

She began to cry and sobs heaved through her body. She didn't want to be dead; she wanted to be back home. She wanted to be with her friends, who were as close to family as anyone could be. She wanted to be with Inuyasha, in his arms, safe, warm and protected. All her life she had been wondering what she should be, wondering where her life was supposed to go. She didn't know until she got to the rebellion. Her life had found meaning; why did she have to die now?

Her head slowly came up as a new purpose filled her mind. She had to get out of there, as quickly as she could. She needed to find a way back and if she had to fight through all seven hells, then she would.

Then, as a lighthouse during a stormy night, a light illuminated from the far end of the tunnel in front of Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened at the brightness of it. It seemed to call her, beckoning her to stay and rest. It was so tempting, so very tempting. She forgot all about her friends. As she took a step forward, a voice called out.

"Stop!"

Kagome froze and realized that she knew that voice. She looked around and she saw the very last man she had killed; Rin's father.

"How . . .?" Her voice trailed off in wonder and confusion. She watched as he moved forward, a tender and fatherly smile on his face. He looked much younger, much happier than she remembered. But maybe it was because she had only seen him right before his death.

"I know you must be very confused right now, but let it be enough to say that I can't explain everything to you. I was sent here because you have a choice. A very privileged one, I might add."

"How?" Kagome suddenly found her voice. "What _choice_?" She yelled, the anger welling up inside her again.

Rin's father chuckled softly. "Kagome, you must learn to control yourself. And please be patient, as I am going to start explaining some things."

"Go on." Kagome crossed her arms.

Rin's father sighed. "First off, I must thank you for keeping your word for me. I admit that I was afraid you wouldn't be able to find it in your heart, but I have been watching and I am glad to say that I asked you to take care of Rin. I thank you so much for that."

Kagome nodded, thinking of Rin again. She wondered if news of her death had been given to her.

Rin's father continued. "You are here because you are dead. There is no question in that." He locked eyes with her. "But, as I said before, you have been privileged with an opportunity. You have a choice as of right now. You shouldn't have died, but there are things that happen. You aren't meant to become normal the way you were trying. You are destined for a much greater destiny than that."

"Then why did I die if I have such a "great destiny" ahead of me?" Kagome's anger flared up.

Rin's father shook his head. "I can't tell you that. I can only tell you that this is how it happened. The chemical in the gene manipulative solution you were given reacted very negatively with your body. That's all I know."

Kagome sighed and uncrossed her arms. "So what's my choice here? Do I get to pick where I'm going?"

Rin's father smiled. "Yes, but not in the way you're thinking."

"Then how?"

"Your choice is simple. You can choose to go into the light, the place where all spirits go too," he pointed toward the light that had called to her like a siren of the sea. "Or you can go to that light." He pointed behind her and she turned to see what was there.

Her eyes widened at what her eyes saw. The light was dimmer and darker but she could see through it. Her eyes found Ayame, Sango and Inuyasha. She could see them crying and she could hear their sobs too. She turned around again, facing Rin's father.

"I can go back?" The longing of her voice was evident. Rin's father nodded.

"Yes, you can go back. But you must know that if something like this happens again, you will have to go beyond." He said simply. "Also, life is much harder than it is where I am, where you can go. You won't feel hurt or loneliness and you will no longer be affected by what you were affected in you mortal life."

Kagome's eyebrows lifted, suddenly understanding what Rin's father wanted to say. "You mean . . . I would be normal?"

Rin's father nodded, choosing not to say more.

So she had a choice. Kagome couldn't have asked for anything, but now what? If she went back, she wouldn't be normal and she wasn't meant to be, at least not by the way she was trying. If she went beyond, she would be normal. Wasn't that what she had most wanted out of her mortal life? Wasn't that her highest goal? She could achieve it easily now; it was in an arm's reach from her. All she had to do was choose to go beyond, to put it in _his_ words.

Even as she thought this, she couldn't help but think about the others. What about her friends? What about the rebellion? She had left her life hanging and most importantly, she had left people behind. The offer was tempting, but she would have to decline. She didn't want to be selfish. There were more important things than being normal and she had to think of the others before she could think of herself. Besides, she still had a chance. Just because it didn't work out this way, didn't mean she couldn't try being normal naturally. She would just learn how to be patient. She met Rin's father's gaze.

"I've made my decision."

Rin's father nodded. "Yes?"

Kagome smiled as she answered. "I want to go back. I have too many things and too many scores to settle for me to go now."

Rin's father smiled warmly at her. "As you wish."

Kagome grinned and turned to walk toward the dimmer light, but she turned around again. "Will we meet again?" She asked.

Rin's father chuckled. "Yes, but not soon. Enjoy life and tell Rin that I said hello and that I still watch over her. Oh and," he began to add. "Tell her to stop meddling. I swear she's seen too many matchmakers on TV!"

Kagome laughed and waved. "I will, don't worry."

She turned and walked with confidence ahead of her. Her heart swelled with joy as she walked into the light. She would see everyone she cared about again. She would see Inuyasha again. And for some reason, the prospect of seeing him again brought her to tears.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha stopped his hands. He couldn't go on anymore. It had been ten minutes already. It was too late to save her from anything now. He couldn't believe it; she was gone and there was no way to bring her back. He had stopped crying already, but his heart still hurt. Even though he had stopped, he didn't want to move away. Absurdly, he still clung to the thought that she would get up and laugh and tell him it was all a joke, a huge, horrible bad practical joke. He wished that it was true.

Suddenly, Midoriko appeared behind him, surprising him. He hadn't even smelled her near. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, it's time you got up. There's nothing we can do now."

He shook her hand off. "Leave me alone."

"But Inuyasha—"

"Just leave me alone!" He yelled, loud enough for it to echo and for everyone to step back. Slowly and silently, each person shuffled out of the room one by one until he was finally alone with Kagome's body.

He reached for her hand, which was cold to the touch and held it in his own. Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to leave him? He was furious and yet heartbroken. He couldn't blame her for what had happened and he didn't want to blame Myoga either. He hadn't known for the life of him that this could happen.

No, he was more upset at himself for not trusting his gut and for not telling her that she couldn't do it. He should've tried harder, he should have done something. But "should have" was in the past and the present was how it was. He glanced at Kagome's face one last time.

And then something incredible happened.

Kagome's eyes began to flutter and Inuyasha suddenly realized that he could hear her heart beat again. Her hand squeezed his, but Inuyasha almost didn't believe it.

_ She's alive!_

"Kagome?" He whispered, almost afraid. What if he was dreaming?

But he wasn't. "Inuyasha, is that you? Where am I?"

Inuyasha's heart soared for joy. "We're still in the lab. Are you alright? Is there anything you need?" He asked frantically, squeezing Kagome's hand. She winced and he held it more lightly.

Kagome closed her eyes. "Everything hurts, Inuyasha. I didn't know I could hurt this much at all."

Inuyasha knew that she needed medical attention, but he didn't want to hurt her so much. The infirmary was not close enough from here, but his room was two halls from here. He would take her there and bring some paramedics to examine her. Maybe he could call his mother to see her too. He gently picked her up, her face nestling into the crook of his shoulder.

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked at her oddly, wondering why she would be sorry. Right now he was the happiest man in the world. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Kagome, despite hurting so much, touched his face softly, where tears had already left trails.

"Sorry for leaving you."

"Don't be. I'm just glad you came back."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, me too. I missed you so much." She closed her eyes and tears began running down. "And when I thought about how hurt everyone was going to be, and how hurt _you_ were going to be . . . how could I not come back?" She opened her eyes, but Inuyasha was looking forward, nodding slightly. He began to walk to the door.

"Kagome, I—I don't even know what to say right now." He glanced at her, smiling. "For you just to be here again makes my mind become mush."

Kagome chuckled softly and yawned. "I'm so sleepy."

Inuyasha opened the door. "Try to stay awake a few minutes more. Everyone won't be able to believe this."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Midoriko's head snapped up when she heard the knob of the door turn. She had waited outside until the moment Inuyasha would come out. She felt guilty and responsible for Kagome's death; she had recommended the procedure and Kagome, trusting her completely, accepted the offer. What would she tell Inuyasha? That she was sorry? She laughed bitterly. Apologizing would never bring back the dead. These were her thoughts right before Inuyasha had come out.

Because once she saw who he carried, every one of those thoughts were promptly beaten and thrown out of her mind.

Kagome half-smiled at her. "Surprised, Midoriko?" She laughed softly.

Midoriko's mouth opened but no sound came out. Kagome was alive; she was talking to her. Was she sure that she hadn't gone insane from the guilt? She pinched herself; it hurt. She glanced from Inuyasha to Kagome, back and forth until Inuyasha finally laughed.

"Where's the "perfect example of calm and cool-collectedness" Midoriko?"

Midoriko smiled as she remembered her comment. "Well, I think I'm entitled to be out of character when someone has risen from the dead."

Inuyasha conceded, nodding and then asked, "Where are Ayame and Sango?"

Midoriko sighed. "They went to their rooms. "

Inuyasha nodded. "Well, call them and tell them to meet me in my room. I'm taking Kagome there because it seems that she's so hurt that everything hurts." He glanced at Kagome. "And I don't want to take any more chances."

"Inuyasha, I think it would be better if she went to the—"

"I'm taking her to my room." Inuyasha's voice was firm and unwavering. Midoriko didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

"I'll call the doctor."

"And my mother." He ordered, leaving her as he walked out into the hallway.

Midoriko was taken aback a bit. If she didn't enforce her authority from time to time, she could see Inuyasha running the place well without her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the time Inuyasha got to his room, Kagome was halfway asleep. He had to admit, it was weird carrying her to his room, bridal style. He couldn't keep from blushing at the thought. Gently laying her down, he quickly covered her with the sheets. She was still wet but he didn't care if his bed got wet as long as she was warm and safe. This time, he sat on the other side of the bed, right next to her. He felt that if he was far from her for too long, that she would disappear in the blink of an eye. He held her hand again, relishing in the fact that it was warm.

Her head turned to the side. "Where are we?"

"In my room."

Kagome blushed. "Oh,"

Inuyasha rushed to explain. "Don't worry, the doctor will be here and so will my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, my mother." He nodded, smiling slightly.

Kagome sighed happily. "I've always wanted to meet her since you mentioned her the other day. I hope I can talk to her."

Inuyasha didn't respond, but instead listened to her. She sounded different; her voice had a different tone, but it was subtle and almost hard to detect, but he could hear it. What had happened to Kagome in those few minutes where she wasn't alive? Inuyasha wanted to ask, but he felt that it was a taboo.

Instead, Kagome spoke. "Inuyasha, what do we do now? I won't become normal until it happens naturally, so what do we do about my powers? It would have been easier to deal with."

Inuyasha nodded. "True, but I believe you can be great at it if you just put your mind to it."

Kagome laughed. "You always know what to say." She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"And," she added. "I've been thinking."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "Thinking about what?"

Kagome gulped and glanced away. "Well, I've been thinking about us."

Inuyasha's mouth instantly went dry like the desert. "Oh."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while, you know? I mean, I still don't know exactly what I feel," At this, Inuyasha's face fell slightly, but his ears perked up as she continued. "But I do know that I feel more than just friendship with you . . . what's just happened has shown me that I don't want to be away from you." She gulped, her heart pounding furiously in her rib cage, betraying the calm she tried to show. "I want to be with you."

Inuyasha couldn't speak; he was just so surprised. Obviously, she didn't say 'I love you' but he didn't expect her too. The fact that she was willing to give it a try was something that made his stomach do flips anyway. Still, he had to make sure.

"Are you sure, Kagome? You don't have to do it just because I feel that way."

Kagome grinned mischievously. "Well, too bad because I _do_ want to. So you're stuck with me until I say otherwise."

Hearing that, Inuyasha needed no other confirmation. "And how are you so sure that I won't get tired of you? Chasing a girl who plays hard-to-get makes a man tired, you know."

Kagome chuckled. "Because you're head over heels for me and you know it. Plus, if you want me to feel the same way, you're still going have to do a lot of work."

Inuyasha thought of something to say, but instead he surprised Kagome by kissing her on the cheek. She blushed a deep, crimson red.

"Is that supposed to show me how head-over-heels you're _not_?" He laughed, quickly getting off the bed before she smacked him. Instead she just rolled her eyes and closed them.

"That was cheating, Inuyasha." She opened one eye and stuck her tongue out at him. "And if you don't mind, I'm sore and I'm tired." She closed her eyes again. "Goodnight."

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed and chuckled softly. "Goodnight, Kagome."

Just as he thought, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. She always knocked out easily. As he sat there, a smile spread on his face as he realized just how lucky he was. First, the woman he loved came back from the dead. Second, she had admitted to having feelings for him, albeit they were less than what he felt and she still needed some time. But, he was grateful to the powers that existed that Kagome was able to come back. He couldn't imagine a life without her and now he had an opportunity to create that life he wanted. He would do anything and everything to get Kagome to fall in love with him. He wasn't going to force her, but he was going to try damn hard to persuade her.

A few minutes later, as Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep, there was a knock on the door. Thinking that it was the doctor, Inuyasha stood up to open it. Instead, his mother greeted him.

"Mom? I thought the doctor was supposed to come here first." Inuyasha asked, confused. His mother only smiled and brushed him aside.

"Sorry, honey. I know this must be _such_ a disappointment but the doctor was busy. Since I do have the certification, I think I can check Kagome until the doctor is able to."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure, go ahead."

Izayoi went around and gently took Kagome's hand and turn it up. She pressed her fingers on her wrist to check her pulse and nodded. She then began checking for bruises, careful not to touch her.

"Well, from what I can see, she's going to be fine. There is nothing immediate that needs to be treated." Izayoi smiled and crossed her arms, glancing at Inuyasha. "I wish I could say the same for you."

Inuyasha glanced at her puzzled, but then she pointed at his hand. "Oh," He lifted up his hand and examined the back of it. It was still bloody from the glass it broke, but nothing else. "This is nothing, mom."

Izayoi shook her head and quickly took out some gauze out of her bag. "You're just like your father, Inuyasha, blindly rushing in to save someone." Pulling out the alcohol, she gestured for him to sit on the foot of the bed. Even with him sitting down, he was still pretty tall for her height.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Like father, like son."

Izayoi smiled, and chuckled softly. "If your father saw you now, there is no doubt in my mind that he would be proud of you. You've come so far." She grabbed his hand and applied the alcohol.

Inuyasha tried to pull away his hand. "Mom, I don't need any medical attention. I'll be fine; half demon, remember?"

Izayoi shook her head and smacked him on the shoulder. "Not a chance. You're father didn't like me treating him either, but he still got bandaged. It's what you get for having a nurse as a mother."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "Whatever."

It was silent for a few minutes as Izayoi finished wrapping her son's wound. Once she was satisfied, she patted it and smiled. "Isn't that better?"

Inuyasha looked at his hand and snorted. "It'll be off in an hour."

Izayoi shrugged. "Eh, what can I do?"

Inuyasha laughed and stood up, crossing his arms and gazing at Kagome again. Izayoi knew that happy look on his face was for something, but she chose not to ask until he thought he could tell her. She was never the one to pry, not even in her son's affairs.

Suddenly, Inuyasha asked, "Where's Ayame and Sango? I thought they would have been here by now."

Izayoi sighed. "Son, you've got to understand that they have just gone through a very traumatic experience. They both saw her dead, I imagine, and they're not ready to receive the news of her resurrection. Psychologically, that could ruin their health, so the counselors are waiting for the right moment." Izayoi sighed and at on the bed. "I know the pain of losing someone you love, and it isn't the greatest thing in the world." She glanced at her hands and then at her son. "But I still have you, my little dog-eared son."

Inuyasha put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "And you'll have for _quite_ a long time."

Izayoi nodded, but didn't respond. Her thoughts were on her dead husband, and about the future. What would happen now?

Inuyasha sighed and decided to tell his mother what was going on between Kagome and himself. He knew that she was curious, but she had always given him his privacy. "Mom, I've got something to tell you."

Izayoi glanced up, her train of thought broken. "What?"

Inuyasha was embarrassed as he tried to find the words to tell her. "Well, um, I—I was talking to Kagome before she fell asleep and something interesting happened.

Izayoi arched an eyebrow, a smile spreading across her face. "What kind of interesting?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Inuyasha fumbled with his words. "You see, she was talking to me, well, we were both talking, but then she was talking about . . . us."

"About you and her?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah and, she, um . . . said that she felt . . . that she felt more than friendship with me!" he blurted out, covering his face with his hands. "Gosh, this is so embarrassing to say to my mother."

Izayoi laughed, but stood up. "Inuyasha, that's wonderful! I hope you pull out all the stops, because I want some grandkids soon. I'm not going to stay young forever, you know."

Inuyasha blushed. "I know, and I want to be with her forever, but I'm afraid that I'll screw up."

Izayoi nodded, understanding. "Well, just don't try to keep secrets from her because that," She gave him a look, "always turns a relationship sour. Almost happened with me and your father." She nodded, apparently remembering. "Had he not said he was a prince of a country plunged in revolution, I would have killed him when the royal guard came to escort him back." She began shaking her fist at the wall, caught in the memory. "He was _this_ close to losing that pretty face of his."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I know, and I want to tell her about my past. I know so much about her already. I don't want to keep anything under wraps. The problem is, when do I tell her?"

Izayoi shrugged. "That's up to you, Inuyasha. If you're bringing her into this family, then she has to know what she could potentially become."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Mother, she won't be a queen. Sesshoumaru won't even let me get near the throne."

"Inuyasha, you know you shouldn't talk about your brother that way. He's taking responsibility for what you should be doing right now. Even if he is the son of Inutaisho's previous wife, whom I hated with a burning passion." She frowned at the memory.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Mom, you know Sesshoumaru isn't going to abdicate the throne for me to take over." He snorted. "He'd rather be burned alive. Hell, he'd rather be called _fluffy_."

Izayoi couldn't help but laugh. "You do make a good point." She stopped giggling. "But, your father's will clearly states—"

"To hell with father's will! Sesshoumaru doesn't give a damn! He's all about 'full-demon' this and 'full demon' that." By now, Inuyasha was riled up. He hated how Sesshoumaru always threw his half-demon heritage in his face and declared that's why he wasn't fit to rule.

Izayoi sighed, keeping her voice level. "I know, but there is still some hope." She knew that there had been a sibling rivalry between Inuyasha and his half brother, but she didn't know that the sentiment ran so deep. Obviously, it was because Sesshoumaru reminded him that he was inferior to him, and she knew how it felt. The boy's mother did the same thing with her when Sesshoumaru's mother got divorced with Inutaisho and he married her.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. "In any case, she still should know. I _am _next in line." Sighing once more, he sat closer to Kagome, watching her tenderly.

Izayoi squeezed his shoulder. "Tell her when she trusts you a little more. Then, you can tell her everything. I'm sure she'll understand."

Inuyasha nodded, smiling at his mother. "Thanks mom."

Izayoi nodded and stayed with her son. She knew that Kagome meant something to him and she knew that it wasn't just a pastime. She didn't want to admit it, but her son was in love. He wouldn't always be with him as much as she would like to protect him, but she was betting that Kagome could do what she couldn't do. The love from a mother could only do so much. She could only hope fervently that Kagome could come to love her son and fill the void that he had within his heart.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter! It's longer than the last one, but I hope you guys liked it. I did mention Sesshy in this chapter and he will make an appearance; I'm just not sure when or how yet. Also, I hope I'm not rushing Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. I mean, she's had time to think about it and she hasn't said she loves him (because at this point, her feelings are still underdeveloped) so bare with me. In the next chapter or two, we will also get to hear what Inuyasha has to say about his past. **

**Please, review and vote for this story on my profile. It still only has one vote, if I'm not mistaken. Keep this story ALIVE!**

**~Daichi**


	15. A shocking revelation

**A/N: Guess who is back with another chapter of DA? Not you of course! Just kidding! Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys review as much as you've been reviewing recently! (6 reviews yo!) I love you all so dearly for that. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . . . although I wished with all my heart on many stars already.**

**Chapter 15: A shocking revelation**

Kagome woke up when she heard the sound of the door close. Startled she bolted up, sitting ram-rod straight, eyes wide. For a second, Kagome couldn't remember what had happened. Then, as soothing as a wave against the sandy beach, a voice and a hand stopped her.

"It's okay, Kagome. You're alright."

Kagome glanced up to see a woman with dark black hair and piercing eyes. Her smile was kind and Kagome immediately felt loved by this woman, although she didn't know why. She was sitting next to her on Inuyasha's bed, seemingly at home. It occurred to Kagome that this woman was Inuyasha's mother.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked, glancing around and not seeing him. She thought he would've pounced on her by now; the thought made her smile just a bit. The woman smiled and pointed to the door with her thumb.

"He just left to go get the doctor. It's been two hours since you got here, and although I don't see anything wrong, getting the doctor to examine you would make Inuyasha feel better."

Kagome nodded, understanding. Inuyasha had always been protective of her, especially where it concerned her life. Maybe she should've have listened to him when he told her not to do the experiment; but that was all in the past now. There was nothing left to do but keep moving forward.

Just as Kagome was going to lie down again, the woman grabbed her hand. "Kagome, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Kagome nodded, not at all bothered by the fact that she used her name twice already without having told her. She assumed that Inuyasha had told her . . . and about the 'together' part of it. "Sure."

"First off, my name is Izayoi. I work here at the infirmary and," she added with a knowing smile, "I'm Inuyasha's mother."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I kind of figured. Inuyasha mentioned you a couple of times before." She smiled broadly.

Izayoi returned her smile. "That's nice to hear. I've heard quite a lot about you too."

Kagome eyes brightened. "Really?"

Izayoi nodded. "Yes, and from the sound of it Inuyasha seems to like you. Very much," she added, giving her a wink.

Kagome blushed. "Oh," She struggled to find something to say. How were you supposed to react to something like that?

But it resulted that she didn't have to think of anything to say because the door opened, revealing Dr. Suikoutsu and Inuyasha trailing behind him. Inuyasha flashed Kagome a smile, which only made her blush more. Dr. Suikoutsu, though, thanked Izayoi and went to examine Kagome.

"Hello, Kagome." He greeted her. "Do you think I can examine you? Inuyasha explained that you're a little sore so I'm going to be as gentle as I can."

Kagome nodded. "Actually, I feel a lot better."

Dr. Suikoutsu nodded. "That's a good thing." He then began checking all her vital signs and after examining her thoroughly and taking some blood samples, he declared that she was OK, but recommended strict bed-rest. He then called Inuyasha outside to speak with him.

"What's up, doctor?" Inuyasha asked apprehensively.

Dr. Suikoutsu shook his head. "There's nothing wrong, Inuyasha, but that's the reason that I wanted to talk to you about."

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Dr. Suikoutsu, you're not making any sense."

He sighed. "Let me put it this way. You claim that Kagome was dead for at least ten minutes, right?

He nodded. Those had been the longest and most excruciating ten minutes of his life. "Yeah, of course."

Dr. Suikoutsu. "And you performed CPR on her, correct?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha didn't understand. Where was the doctor going with all of this?

Dr. Suikoutsu nodded, whispering to himself. "Yes, that makes sense, at least a little bit." He then turned to Inuyasha to explain. "You see, Inuyasha, since you said Kagome was dead and not breathing for ten minutes more or less, she should not be sitting up and talking. At least, what she is doing is not the norm."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Suikoutsu continued. "So, in an orderly average world, she should be a vegetable right now. Even if her heart had started beating again, the lack of oxygen in her brain would have, or better said should have, killed many of her brain cells. A person can have irreversible brain damage with just five minutes without oxygen and Kagome was not breathing for ten. Plus, without her heart beating, there was no circulation of blood in her body, leaving the organs without their nutrients needed to function. Logic tells me that she should be dead or at least in a vegetative state, but I am not surprised that she has survived this ordeal with only soreness. Kagome's body is truly remarkable."

If Inuyasha hadn't known that Suikoutsu was a doctor, he would have punched him for saying that last comment, but he knew he was not referring to how beautiful Kagome was. He was referring to the amazing capabilities it had to heal itself almost instantly. Inuyasha had also marveled at it, since it was similar to how he healed so quickly, but Kagome was a human. How did she posses something like that?

"So, in reasonable logic, Kagome should be dead?" He asked, cringing at the words he said. He made a mental note to never say "Kagome" and "Dead" in the same sentence unless he was shouting her name and rejoicing that Naraku was finally going to be six feet under.

Dr. Suikoutsu nodded. "Yes, but I think you also played a major role in her miraculous recovery."

Inuyasha gaped at the doctor silently for a second. Where had this come from? He guessed that he did save her; he was the one who performed CPR, but he felt that more credit was due to Kagome. Before he could speak, the doctor continued. "You were the one giving her oxygen and giving her the compresses. You helped for her blood to keep pumping to the most important things in a body. Her heart and her brain. My theory is that her body diverted the blood from going to dispensable organs to major, life-needed organs. This helped minimize the damage, and because Kagome's body has a peculiar way of healing itself, it suffered almost no damage."

"You mean . . . I saved her life?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms in amazement. So his efforts hadn't been in vain. He had hoped valiantly and kept pushing even when the odds were stacked against him. He was so glad he hadn't given up on her.

The doctor nodded and smiled, laying reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You should be very proud, Inuyasha. You did save her life, and most importantly, you gave her a second chance."

The doctor left without another word and so he didn't see the tears that had welled up in Inuyasha's eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After a while, Kagome was getting back in her groove. Since she was put on bed-rest, everything had to be given to her and she could only get up to go the bathroom. That meant that she missed many of the battle preparation meetings being held in the conference room above her. Kagome resented to being left out, but she would need her strength to go against Naraku and Kikyo. But since she was on bed-rest that meant that she stayed in Inuyasha's room. The doctor didn't want her to be moved and so she ended up boarding with Inuyasha. Inuyasha's mother would come by sometimes and help around, since Inuyasha was always in and out with war preparations. But even though he was out a lot, he made sure to spend every free minute he had by her side.

Kagome couldn't have been happier. Her friends were finally told the news of her coming back to life and there were happy tears shed in the reunion. They apologized profusely for having abandoned her and not believing she could make it. Poor Sango threw herself at Kagome the moment she saw her and Kagome didn't have the heart to tell her that she was hurting her.

Ayame was a lot calmer about it, but that was just Ayame's style. She was never loud as much as Sango but she wasn't as reserved as Kagome. When Sango left for the bathroom, Ayame confided to Kagome that she thought her worst fear had come true when she had died. She felt that Kagome was the center of their friendships and that without her life would not have meaning and lose its color. Even Rin, who hadn't ever heard the news of her death, told her that she wanted Kagome to always be there so she could have a friend to confide in.

Kagome was deeply touched by the display of affection each of her friends had for her. It gave her new hope each day.

But now she was sitting up, propped up by Inuyasha's pillows and next to her was Inuyasha, strewn across his bed on the other side. He was on a break from training and he had come to visit her.

"Inuyasha, I can't wait to go back to train." Kagome smiled, glancing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha propped himself up on an elbow. "I'd love to see you out there again too. Seeing you cooped up here makes me feel bad."

Kagome shook her head. "Oh, Inuyasha, you don't have to feel that way. I'm just happy you come here to see me." She gingerly took his other hand in hers.

Inuyasha brought it to his lips and kissed her hand. "Who wouldn't want to come and see the woman of his dreams as many times as he could?"

Kagome blushed a pretty pink that Inuyasha quietly admired. Turning away, Kagome silently squealed to herself. Ever since she had told him of her feelings, he'd been showering her with compliments and saying mushy-gooey things that made her feel like she was on cloud nine. She knew that he loved her and she wanted to love him just as much.

"Oops, Kagome, I've got to run." Inuyasha said, glancing at the clock in room and giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek. "See you when I get off?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, see you later."

Inuyasha gave his most dazzling smile and walked out quickly. Kagome sighed when she felt sure that he couldn't hear her. She missed him so much every time he walked out of that door, but she didn't want to admit it to him yet. That kiss that he'd given her? Made her heart almost break out her rib cage. She loved it when he did it spontaneously.

She leaned back onto the pillows supporting her and sighed in content. Never had she felt such giddiness to see anybody and never had she felt so torn when someone left. Kagome had taken the right chance; she was getting somewhere with herself and with Inuyasha. As she sat there reflecting on her feelings, a thought came into her mind that lodged itself there with shocking conviction, making Kagome smile softly and close her eyes. She wouldn't be admitting it to anyone soon, but at least she could say it her mind.

She was falling in love with Inuyasha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha hated leaving Kagome alone on any given day, but he did have responsibilities to attend to. He knew that Midoriko was preparing them for the battle that was sure to happen soon. How soon though, he didn't know. All he knew was that it was going to be difficult if they didn't prepare sufficiently. Maybe that's why Midoriko put him in charge of training all the people in the rebellion.

Since it was his job to get everyone ready, he was being pulled into meetings with Midoriko, Kouga and Miroku. No one knew yet, but they had been made commanders of the new army that was being trained. Inuyasha was sure that Midoriko would be commander-in-chief, but she pulled him aside one day.

She was straight to the point. "I want you to be commander-in-chief."

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out. "What? Are you kidding me? That job is better suited for you."

Midoriko shook her head. "When Naraku gets overthrown, who is going to establish the new order?" She then lowered her voice. "You're already destined to rule your own country. Don't you think you can help us with getting some sense back into this world?"

Inuyasha pursed his lips, but he had to admit that Midoriko was right. Once Naraku was gone, (he was the one pulling the strings behind the scenes of the politicians) the world would dissemble into anarchy. Someone would have to be in charge, at least until things settled down. Then he could step down and live his life. It didn't matter if he ever got to rule his own country though. He just wanted to spend his life with Kagome.

"Alright," he murmured after a few silent seconds. "But I'm going to appoint who's going to help me."

Midoriko nodded. "Whatever you say. Just don't mention anything until we start mobilizing. Not even Kagome, at least until we get her to some of the meetings. She's another fundamental part for this organization, a very important part of it. I want her to lead us into battle."

Inuyasha sighed, deciding not to contradict Midoriko at the moment. The last thing he was going to let Kagome do was lead the battle. She'd be killed in seconds, but he didn't think that Midoriko had thought about that. She was looking for ways to boost the morale of all those people who were going to fight. Why not lead them into the battle the woman they all admired and respected?

"Alright. See you at the next meeting."  
Inuyasha turned away and left Midoriko behind. He needed some time to himself, to figure things out. As he climbed the stairs to ground level, he thought about Kagome again. She was in his every waking thought, all day and all night. He fell asleep thinking about her and he was glad that he could at least be in the same room with her. He would sleep on the floor in his room because she occupied his bed now, but he didn't care. As long as Kagome was happy.

Finally, he reached the top of the stairs and looked out at the place he had brought Kagome to once before. He gazed at the huge meadow, all the flowers bright in the sunlight's last rays and walked into the maze that he had walked with her before, stopping when he reached the fountain. Taking the watering can, he sprinkled water on the Lavenders. As he did, he remembered Kagome doing the same thing.

The kiss they almost shared flashed back to his mind. He had let himself get carried away, forgetting Kagome's feelings. All he knew was that he wanted to feel the softness of her lips against his and what he most wished for was the she could return his feelings. He loved her, purely and solely. He didn't just want to kiss her because she was beautiful or because he wanted to take advantage of her. No, it was something much more than that, more powerful and spell-binding than anything else in the world.

He felt pulled to her like no other person had pulled him. He was sure that he would never stop being in love with her either, which was why he was resolved that when the war was over and everything had settled down, he would ask her to marry him. For now, he was content just being near her.

As he sat at the bench in front of the fountain, he pondered the things that Midoriko had told him to keep secret. He sighed loudly. He absolutely hated keeping things from Kagome, and now he was keeping two things secret: His past and her future. He still didn't know how to breech the subject of his past to her and since he had his mind set on asking her to marry him after everything was said and done, she deserved to know. He wanted to tell her everything, but he was afraid that she would be too freaked out about ruling a country and back out of the relationship before it could even get off its feet.

He knew he'd eventually have to tell her. He just needed to gather his courage and talk to her about it, preferably when there was nothing else to do. As he sat there, an idea came to his head. What if he told her tonight? This would be better than waiting, because if she rejected him, then he could figure out a way to not look like his life had just ended. On the other hand, if she accepted that part of him, then he knew that they would get somewhere with their relationship.

Inuyasha stood up abruptly, filled with the courage that thought gave him. Right now, though, he needed to get his dinner and Kagome's. After eating, he would tell her and he'd let her think about it. It would be better if he could get it off his chest. He walked out of the maze, down the stairs and followed en route toward the cafeteria.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome jumped a little when the door opened abruptly, but it was only Inuyasha. He had brought her dinner with him again, and another dazzling smile adorned his handsome face. Kagome set down her book, and Inuyasha carefully set the tray on her lap.

"Hey," He said simply, capturing her hand in his. Kagome smiled but didn't let go. Instead, she squeezed his hand.

"I missed you." The words slipped out of Kagome's mouth before she could re-think them. His grin grew wide and she blushed.

"Head-over-heels yet?" Inuyasha asked, raising his eyebrows up in a teasing manner. Kagome just blushed redder and turned away. Inuyasha laughed and sat down next to her and started eating. After Kagome's embarrassment had finally subsided, she ate her food, laughing once every few minutes at something Inuyasha would say. She felt so comfortable around him and the minutes turned into hours. It was near midnight when they finally noticed the clock.

"Crap!" Inuyasha said, glancing at the clock. "The doctor will be upset if you don't get enough sleep." He started to get up so Kagome could have more room, but a hand caught his wrist. He turned around to see Kagome sitting up, trying to find her voice.

"Wait . . . Inuyasha, um, would you mind—would you mind sleeping next to me?" The blush on her cheeks was barely noticeable as she went on. "Not in that way, of course. It's just, I feel lonely since Rin usually sleeps next to me. I didn't want to say anything, but . . ."

Inuyasha sighed and walked back to her, tenderly grabbing her face between his hands. "You can ask me for anything, Kagome. Don't be afraid to ask."

Kagome nodded and laid down on the bed, while Inuyasha stood up to turn off the lights. He carefully lay down on the space next to Kagome. He faced her and smiled when she started laughing.

"I feel like some kind of criminal, for some reason. Like I'm taking advantage of you." She laughed again.

Inuyasha shushed her, but couldn't help but smile. "You should sleep, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm too excited to go to sleep."

Inuyasha laughed and closed his eyes. "Alright, then. I have something important to talk to you about anyway. Just promise me you won't freak out, ok?"

Kagome nodded, but she was confused. "Ok, tell me."

Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her hand, massaging circles into the back of her hand with his thumb. "Well, it's about my past."

Kagome blinked and realized that her questions about him were about to be answered. She had long wondered what could have happened to him so she listened as he kept on talking.

"The story starts with my parents. My father met my mother at a club one night, while she was bartending. She had noticed something different about him, but she liked it. He liked how down to earth she was. Needless to say, they fell in love. Things continued well until one night my father showed up at her house, apparently running away. She let him come in and demanded to know why he was there. He explained that he had divorced his first wife about five years prior to them meeting and now his parents were looking for him so he could find another woman to get married too. Preferably a demon.

"She asked why he didn't want to get married to a demon, since he _was_ one. My mother told me that he looked at her for a second like she was insane or something. He stood up, walked towards her and kissed her. My mother was so startled that at first she didn't respond, but she soon melted in his embrace. After pulling away, he told her the reason he didn't want to get married to anyone was because he was in love with her."

Kagome smiled. "That's so sweet! So why did his parents want to arrange his marriage?"

"It's part of the story."

"Then tell me what happens!"

"So impatient," he chuckled, but nevertheless he continued. "He sat her down and told her something he hadn't told anyone in that town. The reason he was supposed to get married was because he was . . . a king."

Kagome's eyes bugged out, but she didn't say anything. Inuyasha pressed forward with his story before Kagome could put two and two together. "My mother was shocked and confused and even more so when the royal guards came to escort him back. My father only told her to wait until he could come back and then he would properly propose. But it was a long time before he was able to come back. My mother threw a fit when he did, but my father only chuckled. 'So much energy for a human!' he said. He explained to her that his parents were hard to convince to let him marry a human so he had to wait it out. They presented hundreds of demon brides to him, from the highest princess to the lowest peasant, all so that he wouldn't marry a human, but he wouldn't have any of them. Finally, they gave in and let him do what he wanted."

"What did your mother say, then?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Pretty much the same thing you said to me. That he had to work to get her to fall in love with him, even though they both knew she already was."

Kagome giggled. "I guess Izayoi and I are more alike in more ways than one."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Well, he courted her for a while and then proposed to her. Of course, she said yes. She also knew what would happen to her. My father was the king of a country plunged in civil war and there were people who wanted to kill the royal family and take the throne. She knew that becoming his queen would require great courage, but she loved him and she knew she could do it. A couple of years later, I was born."

Kagome blinked, the last comment turning in her mind. If Inuyasha's father was a king and his mother is a queen, then that makes Inuyasha a . . .

"A prince?" She whispered, finishing her own thought. "You're a _prince_?" Kagome sat up faster than a bolt of lightning. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Inuyasha tried to calm her down. "If you let me finish, you'll understand why. Please, just listen." He pleaded.

Kagome sighed, lying back down again. "Alright."

Inuyasha lay back down next to her. Kagome unexpectedly nestled closer to him, so that now her face was only a couple of inches away from his. She grabbed his hand and enclosed hers around it. "Be sure to not leave anymore big details out, ok?"

Inuyasha gulped at the proximity of her mouth, but nodded. "It wasn't until I turned five that things became heated. Some idiot led a rebellion and laid siege to the castle. My father, Inutaisho, King of Meridian, knew that they were after my family. My grandparents weren't lucky and were among the first to fall to the hands of the rebels. At the time, there was a friend my father had who had come for a visit. Midoriko had met my father when they were children and became fast friends, though it seemed odd to many people, for the fact that Midoriko was human and came from a descending line of priestesses. Their friendship was strong, though, and when he asked her to take my mother and me from the palace, she pledged herself to protect us. Professor Myoga was also the most loyal on my father's councilor's and went with us to make sure we found a safe place to stay in."

Inuyasha throat tightened as he began the next part. "My father died there, but before he made us go, he gave my mother his sword, the sword I was supposed to inherit when I ascended the throne, telling her that I'd need it to come back and take my place as King. That was the last time I ever saw him."

Kagome gasped softly and squeezed his hand. A few silent moments passed before she spoke. "Do you miss him?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I hardly remember him, so I don't miss him much. I know that it sounds mean, but you can't miss what you never had right?"

Kagome nodded, knowing what he meant. She didn't even have any parents, so she didn't notice the emptiness that most would have felt. "I understand."

"So why aren't you back at your palace, dictating your country?"

"It's because of my father's first wife and her son, my half-brother, Sesshoumaru. He's older than me and full demon, so the rebels picked him to become king. Of course, they didn't count on not being able to control him. My brother is a lot like my father in that sense. He doesn't take orders from anybody."

"But you're next in line, right? If Sesshoumaru dies without having kids, you'll get the throne right?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "There are many people there who would resent me for being half-demon. The rebels didn't like my father's policy towards humans. They were enslaved in my country, but my father changed all that when he became king. That, and because my mother was human, they'd rather have no control of Sesshoumaru than let me rule. Besides, my brother hates me."

"Why?"

"Because our father declared him illegitimate to inherit the throne after he divorced his mother. I became next in line when I was born."

Kagome eyes welled up a few tears fell. "Inuyasha, that's so sad." She clutched to him. "I wish I could have been there for you."

Inuyasha sighed and tucked her head under his chin. "But you're here now, and that's what matters now. My past is my past and what's done is done. I'm just glad you're with me now."

Kagome smiled and asked him a question he hadn't answered yet. "So how did you come here?"

"After finding a place to live, Midoriko left with Myoga to find out what had happened to my father and the country. By then, the universal government had been implemented, and we didn't want the country to dissolve and become more territory of the new government. We had heard that they were testing ways to make an army and destroy everyone. I heard about Naraku in the news a couple of times, but I didn't pay attention to it. It wasn't until my mother and I were attacked that we came here."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why were you guys attacked?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I never knew exactly why. My guess is that they wanted to eliminate all potential heirs to my country so that they could take it over easily, but they hadn't counted for my half-brother to assume the throne. So they failed," he said simply.

Kagome yawned. "That's one heck of a life story. You should write a book," She closed her eyes and nestled closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Maybe, but not yet. There are still a lot of things that I want to happen so that my book can have a happy ending."

Kagome smiled, knowing he was talking about them. "Me too, Inuyasha. Me too."

After a minute, Inuyasha noted that she was fast asleep. He kissed the top of her head and relished that she was so close to him. He wrapped his arms around her, to make sure she wouldn't leave his side. He was glad that she had listened and understood. He couldn't wait to tell his mother about it either.

Inuyasha knew there were a lot of things that still had to happen, but he would do anything if it let him stay with Kagome until the very end.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Well, this chapter took a while to write. I guess Inuyasha's past is pretty extensive, though. It was hard to come up with the right details that would help in the end of my story. We're not that close, but we're not that far either. I know, it makes me sad too, but don't worry. There are many things that need to happen. I'm just saying that as an author, I can see the ending. *tears***

** Please Review!**

**~Daichi**

**P.S: Oh, and I want to thank those of you who voted for this story! I haven't closed the poll yet, but it's in second place! First place is "After the honey moon ends," which is in the lead by two or three votes, I think. You can still vote if you want though!**


	16. An unexpected event

**A/N: Hey you guys! I am back with another chapter! I hope you like it was much as the last one! Enjoy the reading.**** R****&R**

** Disclaimer: I'm running out of funny ways to say I don't own Inuyasha. TT_TT**

**Chapter 16: An unexpected event**

Inuyasha waited patiently outside of Kagome's—his—door as the doctor came to check on Kagome again. He hoped that she would be all better so she could start training with him again. He missed her when she wasn't near him so he made sure Kagome had stayed put like the doctor had told her to do. He was about to knock on the door to see if there was anything was wrong when the door opened. Inuyasha jumped back and pretended to be totally cool, but realized that it was only the doctor.

"Oh, doctor." Inuyasha shook his head. "How's Kagome?"

Suikoutsu smiled. "Well, thanks to her strict adherence to my last suggestions, she's totally cured. She can start training again if she would like, but I would still suggest something light that wouldn't strain her muscles too much."

"Of course, doctor." Inuyasha agreed. "I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her health."

Dr. Suikoutsu nodded. "That's a good thing, Inuyasha." He then checked his watch. "I'll have to get going. I have an appointment in half an hour." He patted Inuyasha on the shoulder and disappeared around the corner. Inuyasha took the opportunity to go inside to see Kagome.

To his surprise, Kagome was already up, fully dressed and cleaning the room. She was just putting the finishing touches on his bed when he came in.

"You sure don't like to wait, Kagome." He chuckled, hugging her from behind. He buried his nose in her hair, which still seemed to look flawlessly beautiful even though she'd been in bed for a while. Kagome jumped, but laughed when Inuyasha gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Inuyasha, you startled me." She laughed again, smiling. She stopped what she was doing and grabbed his hands, taking them from her waist. For a second, Inuyasha was confused by this, but Kagome turned around and hugged him back. "It's nice to finally be standing up, especially when I'm with you."

Inuyasha breath stopped when he heard those words from her mouth. Kagome had never said something like that to him and it made him so happy to hear it. He hoped Kagome's feelings could grow more and finally be as much as he felt for her.

"It's nice to hear that, Kagome." He pulled back and smiled. "Why don't we go and train for a little bit before lunch? I'm sure you'd like that."

Kagome smiled, dazzling him. "You know me so well, don't you?" Giggling, she grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and pulled him out of his room. "Let's go!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"The air smells so good!" Kagome yelled, standing on one of the hilly places that the training field had. "Isn't it great?"

Inuyasha stood behind her, a small smile on his face. He loved seeing Kagome this way, vibrant, happy, and alive. It was a definite improvement. There was also something slightly different that he could see and hear from her. It was the same thing that he remembered noticing when he had saved her. It was as if she wasn't the same anymore. She had changed, but in what way?

"Inuyasha? Are you there?" Kagome waved her hand in front of her face.

Inuyasha blinked and realized that he hadn't answered her question. "Oh, yeah it is. Great."

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, is there something wrong?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, there's not." He then put his arms around her. "I was just thinking about how pretty you looked with your hair blowing in the wind like that."

Kagome blushed, but smiled. "You're such a sap, Inuyasha." She leaned in closer, in part to tease him but also to see his beautiful face more clearly. "Besides, you're hair looks just as good blowing in the wind."

Inuyasha gulped when she had leaned in. He wasn't used to Kagome being this way. She must have been really happy or something. Before he could respond, she pulled away and pushed him, catching him off guard and making him fall on the ground.

"You're it!" She yelled, running across the breadth of the hill.

Inuyasha thought it was funny that she was resorting to kid games, but the doctor _had_ said something light. He stood up and ran after her. "You're better run 'cause I won't be it for long!"

Just as Inuyasha was nearing Kagome, she took a sharp turn to run down the height of the hill, but her foot caught on a rock and she tripped. Inuyasha grabbed her before she could fall, but since he was running fast, the momentum made them both tumble down the hill. It didn't hurt though and Kagome was laughing on the way down. They landed in a heap on the grass, Inuyasha on top of Kagome.

For a second, they both froze. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and she at him. It seemed like the air was charged with something intense, something almost tangible, like electricity that passed through the both of them.

Inuyasha leaned in, hearing no protest from Kagome when he did, but before he could kiss her, a voice interrupted them.

Midoriko stood a few feet away, arms crossed. She smirked. "Well, isn't this a sight?"

Immediately, Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her. He fell dumbly on the side and chuckled to himself. He stood and helped Kagome up. Dusting himself off, he glanced at Midoriko.

"Is there a reason for you sudden appearance?" He asked, trying to keep his tone business-like.

Midoriko couldn't help but have a small smile on her face. "Well, I was going to ask if you two were interested in the battle strategy meeting we're about to have, but if you have other things to do . . ." She suggestively trailed off.

"No!" Kagome almost shouted. "We'd—we'd love to come. Right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, of course." He grabbed her hand as they followed Midoriko. "I always go anyway."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once again they were off, toward the rebellion's conference center. Kagome had been in there only once, when she came the first time, but when they got there, nothing seemed the same. It could have been that it had always been this way, but since it had been dark when she was first there, she could not make an assumption. Fleetingly, her mind wandered to the scene that had almost occurred at the hill. She blushed at the thought and stole a glance at Inuyasha, whose stance meant business. Kagome bashed herself for having such silly thoughts in such a great time of need. Midoriko turned, glancing at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, a word of warning." She stopped and looked directly into the half-demon's eyes. "I don't want any type of arguments, alright? We have diplomats from every country where there's a resistance and from countries that are independent, but follow the same policies as Naraku. Don't screw this up."

Inuyasha looked confused. "Why would anything happen? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Midoriko sighed, turning to around and finding the doors they needed to get in "You'll see."

Kagome wondered at what would make Inuyasha get mad. She rarely saw him that way and so she was nervous as they entered the conference room. Inuyasha had not let go of her hand since they left and he squeezed it. Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, eyes full with unspoken questions.

He winked at her. "Don't worry. It won't be that bad."

Kagome soon realized that he was right. They walked in and Kagome felt an odd sort of feeling, a sense of belonging. She turned to Inuyasha, but his gaze was locked on someone else and it was full of cold and bitter resentment. She followed his gaze and met up with another pair of cold, distant amber eyes.

This was the brother Inuyasha had spoken of. There was no doubt in Kagome's mind as she thought this, because the resemblance was uncanny. He had the same long, silver hair, the same complexion and same colored eyes. The only differences between them was that Sesshoumaru had no ears on the top of his head and he had on his face. He was dressed in a black suit, which seemed to make his hair glow slightly. Kagome could see the hatred slowly churning beneath those cold amber eyes. Kagome could feel it radiate it between them. She tugged at Inuyasha, hoping to get him out of his trance.

"Inuyasha, we have to sit down." She spoke softly, but firmly. Inuyasha glanced at her as if he was surprised to see her there all of a sudden. He shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I—I just had a moment there."

They sat down, Kagome glancing once more at the handsome yet cold demon. She leaned closer to Inuyasha and whispered,

"He's your brother, isn't he? Don't bother denying it, the resemblance is a dead give-away."

Inuyasha sighed. "Yes, that's my brother. I haven't seen him since I left the country, but he still manages to bother the crap out of me." He sighed angrily. "This is probably what Midoriko was warning me about."

His grip on her hand slackened when they sat down, but Kagome kept a watchful eye on Inuyasha and his brother. Tearing her gaze away from him, she looked around and amazed at how many dignitaries were there. She hoped that they would aid them in their quest for justice and peace. Midoriko continued her way to the front without them, her pose all business. She glanced up and cleared her throat loudly, which seemed to silence all those in the room. Even Kagome was impressed by her authority.

"Good day to you all," she began, "The rebellion called this meeting or one purpose and one purpose only, to which I am sure you all know about." She smiled sweetly and continued, walking a little to the side. "As you are fully aware, Naraku has been leading a universal government that maintains most of the world under his thumb. Even those of you whose countries are not directly under his rule, you follow his rules and it is in this way that he controls every one of you." Midoriko walked to the front again, grabbing a folder from a small table there.

"I propose we put a stop to the madness he's been incurring, especially his horrific plans." At this, she threw the older on a desk where no one was sitting. All eyes were on her as she spoke. "I do not know how many of you are in the loop yet, but let me enlighten you. Naraku plans to create, or already has, an army of super-humans, combined with demons as well. He plans to destroy every one of us to truly control the world." Midoriko gaze pierced every person, especially Kagome. She waited for the response o the crowd.

"How can you be so sure?" yelled one diplomat from the back. "You have no concrete evidence that Naraku's been doing anything, so how do you expect us to plunge our countries into a war based only on your bias?"

It was only a second, but Kagome saw Midoriko's glance at her. Inuyasha noticed as well, because he grabbed her hand again. Kagome expected Midoriko to call her out, but she didn't. It was as if she was trying to give the diplomat an explanation that didn't require Kagome revealing herself to the dignitaries.

"I can assure you, we are basing everything we know on fact. We have the blueprints for the machine he's created to make these super humans and demons," She held up the older again. "What more do you need?"

Another diplomat answered. "Yes, that's all very well, but I agree with the diplomat of Oaken. We need much more than blueprints to do this. If you could actually provide a specimen that has been created by Naraku, and by chance, show us the deadly skill you so much imply, then perhaps we would be able to aid you."

Kagome flinched slightly at the word specimen. She was created by Naraku, who had embedded assassin qualities in her. Was she just some thing that could be tested? Did she not matter as a human? Her stomach lurched at the idea.

Inuyasha bit his tongue to not yell at the diplomat. If it hadn't been for Midoriko's request, he would have. He knew that the way the man talked made Kagome feel uneasy. He squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her that everything was alright. She smiled in response.

Midoriko flushed with anger, her patience gone. She kept her hands at her sides and shouted, "Do you think I would not have the sufficient evidence to support my claim? I'm no quack and I don't need to show you anything. I don't have to see to believe, because I can actually use my brain to figure things out!"

A murmur spread across the room, diplomats turning to each other and arguing about whether to believe Midoriko or not. She tried to call their attention again, but they were so absorbed in their conversations that they didn't hear her shouts. Kagome was glancing left and right, listening with her keen hearing. She felt almost overwhelmed and then she did something she would never have expected herself to do. She stood up and whistled as loud as she could.

All eyes were on her as the room hushed. She gulped and glanced at Midoriko, a look of confusion on her face. _She has no idea of what I'm about to do._ "Do you hear yourselves, gentlemen? Bickering like children is no way to behave in a meeting." She let her brain find more words for her mouth to say. "You have been talking about Naraku's plan, though many of you doubt its existence. All I can say is that I know it's true. What this woman has said so far has been nothing but the truth to you men and women. Is your country's future not worth it? Do you feel no need to prevent the preventable?"

"But you have no proof of his plan!"

At this, Kagome smiled slightly. "As a matter of fact, I do have proof."

"Where? I don't see it!"

Kagome stood up proudly. "I'm right here."

There was a silence so quiet that it could be compared to the silence in a vacuum in space. The diplomats were taking in the small piece of information that Kagome had provided and putting two and two together in their heads.

One diplomat asked, "Aren't you supposed to be dangerous? Deadly to the well-being of our countries? You're in a meeting to destroy Naraku, the man who created you!"

Kagome sighed. "I know what I am, but I have chosen to change who I'm going to be. I was an assassin before coming here, but even I, Naraku's creation, was double-crossed by the same." Kagome turned to the other side, her voice pleading. "Don't you see? While you may live in peace now, it's all just a fraud! Naraku will turn around and betray you, like he did to me and my friends." She paused, breathing. "I am here to fight Naraku for the very same reasons you are, but I'm the reason for this meeting. I just want to right the wrongs I've committed and live peacefully among everyone else. Is that not a common goal among us?"

Murmurs of agreement were heard around the room. "Well, see?" Kagome smiled. "If we work for this common goal, together, we can beat any army that Naraku might throw our way. We must prepare to defend our homes, our families, our lives! Isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

The agreements this time were much louder and Midoriko softly smiled at Kagome. She had managed where she could not. Kagome was changing, and she could see it clearly as the light of day. She still had to tell her what she wanted her to do, but Midoriko was still a little worried. Kagome had almost died the last time she suggested to do something. She slowly walked up to her after the excitement had died down and Inuyasha was now explaining the battle plans with everyone else.

"Could I have a word?" Midoriko asked, pulling Kagome aside.

"Of course," Kagome answered, letting Midoriko take a little farther away from the crowd that surrounded Inuyasha. Kagome glanced back and smiled when she saw Inuyasha very into his work. It was like she wanted to laugh or something, but Midoriko grabbed her attention.

"Kagome, first I just want to say that you were very brave today. You revealed who you were to help me prove my point. I am indebted to you." She smiled, taking hold of Kagome's hands.

"Don't worry about it." Kagome smiled.

Midoriko let go of her hands and draped an arm over her shoulder. "Well, there's something else I would like to ask you." At this, she hesitated, "I want you to lead the army in battle."

Kagome's went wide. "Me? Lead an army? Are you sure about—"

Midoriko cut her off. "Of course, I'm sure. The people here respect you, admire you. I respect you and admire you as well. Who better to lead my army than you?"

Kagome smiled. "I would like to, but I want to be sure you're sure on this decision."

"I am."

"Then I'll do it."

Midoriko smiled. "Great! Just don't tell Inuyasha you've accepted yet. He wasn't exactly thrilled to find out that I wanted you to do it. We'll make sure you're as safe as possible. Well, as safe as you can be while leading an army through the mountains."

Kagome nodded. "Well, I guess I should go listen to the battle plans where Inuyasha's at if I'm going to lead the army." She turned and left, leaving Midoriko behind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha swung his arm with Kagome's hand in his as they walked in the maze again. After the meeting, Inuyasha had wanted to leave quickly, not wanting to have a run-in with his brother. Kagome could tell that he hated him or at least greatly disliked him. She was careful not to mention him around Inuyasha.

"So what did Midoriko talk to you about? I saw you walk off with her for a few minutes."

Kagome, flustered, said. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said knowingly. "I know you're not telling me something."

Kagome frowned a little. "I think it'll get you mad."

"I won't get mad. I promise." He kissed her forehead to prove seal his promise.

Kagome smiled, but still felt uneasy to tell him. "Midoriko asked me to lead the army into battle."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, frozen. Kagome lurched to a stop as well. "So she asked you, huh?"

Kagome nodded, a bit embarrassed. "Y-yeah."

Inuyasha tried exhaling and inhaling to calm down, but it wasn't working. "So? What did you say?"

Kagome cringed a bit as she replied, "I said yes."

Inuyasha sighed, deflating a bit when he heard Kagome's voice falter a bit. He didn't want to get mad at her. He knew she was more than ready to take the job, but he was still scared, so scared. He didn't want her to leave him behind again. He wanted her to be safe, to be by his side. Nothing in the world mattered to him as much as she did. "Oh, Kagome."

Kagome cast her eyes down. "I shouldn't have accepted, huh? I'm sorry."

Inuyasha lifted Kagome's face up so that she was looking up at him. "Kagome, you don't have to apologize. You can do what you think is right, and I trust your judgment. I just wish you wouldn't."

"Why not?" Kagome asked, sincere in wanting to know his answer.

"Because," he began. "I can't bear the thought of losing you." He wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Kagome suddenly felt aware of his chest, so smooth and chiseled, even with his shirt on. Inuyasha kept speaking. "It happened once, and I'm so scared of it happening again. I don't want to feel that horrible pain again, Kagome."

Kagome understood all too well what he was trying to explain to her. She had felt it herself when she had died, being alone and not being able to see him. He was right to be scared because if she died, she wouldn't be able to come back. Kagome gazed into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Inuyasha," She said, her voice full of love and understanding.

With that, she brought her lips to his and kissed him. She didn't know what made her do it, but all she knew was that this was the only way to show him that she knew how deeply he felt. Her lips felt like they were on fire and the only real thing was him, Inuyasha. Kagome raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, enjoying the feel of his soft silver hair rung through her hands. As his lips moved with hers, she lost all coherent thought and could only think of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was surprised, no, more like ecstatic. Finally, the thing he had longed for was happening and by Kagome's terms too! He felt like he was in heaven as he let one hand run through her silky raven-black hair. He pulled her face closer and deepened the kiss, they becoming softer and longer. He didn't want to moment to end, but soon, they both needed to breathe.

Their foreheads touched as they drew breath. Kagome smiled. "I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's returning smile was so bright that the sun would have been jealous. "I love you so much, Kagome, so much."

Kagome was glad that the words had finally left her mouth. She knew that she had fallen in love with him already, but she just had wanted to confirm her own feelings and she had. The kiss they had shared was so . . . there were no words to describe it. She could only feel elated after the kiss, so much that she wanted him to kiss her again and again and to never stop kissing her forever. _What silly thoughts._ She giggled to herself.

Inuyasha grinned. She had finally said it. The three words that made his world revolve quicker, made his life have more meaning. She loved him, and Inuyasha was willing to be that she loved him just as much as he loved her. She was his future, the girl worth waiting, worth fighting for. Kagome was so beautiful as the sun's rays hit her smiling face.

He leaned in for another kiss, and as their lips collided, he that it was only one that would be among many more to come.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? I really hope I caught you guys off guard, because that's the best way to experience something. I really hoped I showed the character's feelings well. I didn't want it to be rushed, but by now both Inuyasha and Kagome have deep feelings for each other. The fact that Kagome kissed Inuyasha was my personal favorite part. It was to show that she understood and that she returned those same feelings he had for her. So you guys, please review! I want to know if the kissing scene was okay!**

**~Daichi**

**P.S: This is the third story I'm updating today, which is ironic because today is the anniversary of me creating an account on Fanfiction! I was just so inspired to write today . . . I don't know what's come over me. By the way, this is my second fanfiction b-day. Happy birthday to me, lol! I am proud to have updated three stories in one day. That's my record!**

**Again, REVIEW!**


	17. Different

**A/N: Sorry the chapter was late! My sister and my brother ruined the house computer so they've been using my computer ALL day and I haven't had the opportunity to write. I hope this chapter makes up for the month long wait! **

** Oh, I was also thinking about maybe drawing the rebellion's underground HQ. I think it would help some people connect better because it sounds confusing of where all the places are. Just to say, there are two training facilities. The one the girls first saw in one of the earlier chaptersis underground and the other where Inuyasha and Kagome recently went is above ground, although it's heavily protected and monitored. **

** Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't owned by me. Or is he? (Dun dun Dun!)**

**Chapter 17: Different**

Kagome found herself back in her room on her own bed again, and turned over to her side. It was late, but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. Everything was just coming at her and she barely had time to breath. Who could blame her? She had revealed herself to so many people, she accepted the offer of leading the Rebellion into battle and she had even kissed Inuyasha!

She blushed at the thought of Inuyasha. Things were going to be a lot more different between them, but in a very, very good way. Kagome sat up silently, careful not to wake up the sleeping Rin at her side. Kagome paused and pushed a wayward strand of hair out of Rin's face, smiling at the child. Kagome still remembered exactly what her father had told her when she had been dead for those few precious minutes.

She glanced around the room in the darkness, but her keen eyesight could make out most of it. She got up and quietly moved to the bathroom, slipping inside and locking the door behind her. She caught her reflection in the mirror and paused. Kagome looked at the mirror curiously, leaning in to get a better look at herself. She had eyes, ears, a mouth and a nose, all perfectly aligned and proportioned. She looked normal, so why didn't she feel normal?

Kagome sighed and looked away. No matter what she did, the old thought would still bother her. It was like picking at an old wound. She glanced up again and gazed at the mirror, taking in her image. What did Inuyasha see that made him love her so much? She touched the glass, almost as if wishing that it could provide the answer. She tilted her head to the side, silently contemplating her own question. She knew that he loved her despite her not being normal. Heck, she was more normal now than when she had first come here and she was sure Inuyasha's feelings had started back then.

She chuckled slightly as she remembered. Inuyasha had been the first person she had met after getting to her room. He had seemingly wanted to test her, but Kagome now had her doubts. Pulling herself away from the mirror, she opened the door and couldn't help but laugh slightly. Nothing had changed, and yet nothing was the same.

Kagome laid back down again, her stream of thoughts turning to her friends. She had been so preoccupied with Inuyasha these past few days, and she had to admit, she had neglected her friends. There was so much going on that they also hardly had time to come and visit her. She didn't resent it, but it bothered her that they had spent so much time apart. They probably had a lot of stuff to tell her, especially concerning their new boyfriends. Inuyasha had mentioned that they had hooked up after finding out Kagome was going to be ok. She didn't take it offensively though, and was happy that her friends were enjoying their new-found normalcy with great guys. But, she was sure she would hear from Sango very soon on Miroku's "cursed left hand' as Inuyasha called liked to put it.

Yawning and realizing that she needed to get some sleep or else she'd pay for it in the morning, she closed her eyes and filled her mind with thoughts of her friends and Inuyasha.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kagome! It's great to see you training with us again." Miroku called out as Kagome made it to the training field. She smiled and waved, quickly walking up to Sango.

"I heard you jumped off the ship." Kagome murmured to Sango.

Sango laughed. "Don't tell me. Inuyasha told you, didn't he?"

"Of course." Kagome said, crossing her arms. "He would never lie either."

"Oh to be Saint Inuyasha!" Sango pretended to faint, laughing when Kagome glared at her. "Relax, I was only kidding."

Kagome shrugged. "When are you serious, Sango?" As she said this, she thought about how Sango was normal.

"You tell me." She winked, running over to where Miroku was practicing how to fight and black with a gold staff.

Kagome glanced at the other pair who were having fun on the training field. Sneaking up behind Ayame, she touched her shoulder which made Ayame jump up and yelp.

"Ah!"

"Aw, do I look that bad?" Kagome asked Ayame innocently. Ayame glanced at Kagome with a slight smile and laughed, pulling her hair behind her ear when the wind started blowing.

"How are you Kagome? We heard that you were going to be fine, but I just wanted to ask and make sure."

Kagome smiled, touched by Ayame's concern. She was probably the sweetest out of all them, especially now that she was normal too. "Actually, I feel great. That's why I came out to see if I could get some training in. How are you and Kouga doing?"

"We're doing great, and actually," Ayame blushed slightly and her gaze hit the ground. Kagome already knew what she was going to say but she let her say it. "We're going out. So is Sango and Miroku." She glanced up her green eyes worried. "You're not upset are you?"

"Why would I be upset?" Kagome shrugged. "I found somebody, so why can't you guys? You deserve to be happy too."

Ayame brightened. "Oh, that's great, Kagome! How is your relationship with Inuyasha?"

At this, it was Kagome's turn to blush and look away. How could she explain her relationship with Inuyasha without sounding to complicated? "Well, um, it's been going great! I mean he spends all his time with me, and he's so romantic and we kissed yesterday . . ."

"Did I hear you and Inuyasha _kissed_?"

Kagome turned around to see Sango, dragging an unconscious Miroku behind her. She caught their alarmed looks and shook her head. "Don't worry about Miroku, he'll be fine after he goes for a quick check in the infirmary."

Ayame still look horrified. "What did he do?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Have you guys ever heard of his 'cursed left hand'?"

Suddenly, a roaring laugh was heard as Kouga bounded up from behind. "Did he do it already? Ha! I win the bet!"

Sango glared at Kouga, dropping the unconscious Miroku on the floor and putting her hands on her hips. "What bet?"

Kouga went pale. "Um—well, you see—oh hey Inuyasha!" He turned his gaze away from Sango, hoping to distract her. They all turned around to see Inuyasha walking towards them He waved back and quickly approached them.

"Hey you guys." He laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "It's great that you're all here—I have some stuff to talk to you guys abou—hey, what happened to him?" He said, glancing at Miroku.

Kagome laughed and crossed her arms, "Cursed left hand."

Inuyasha nodded, his face amazingly sincere as he nodded. "Ah."

"So what is it you want to talk to us about?" Sango asked, choosing not to add on any more on Miroku.

"If we could all meet in one of the small conference rooms, it would be better. It's supposed to be a secret." Inuyasha sheepishly shrugged.

"Let's go then." Kouga smiled, pulling a blushing Ayame by the hand. Sango followed, Miroku being pulled behind her. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her close enough so that he could put his arm around her waist.

"And how did you wake up today, love?" he asked, whispering in Kagome's ear. She blushed slightly but answered without her voice faltering.

"I woke up great." She glanced up. "I did have a good night's sleep."

Inuyasha smiled as they entered the building again, feeling the urge to kiss her but restraining himself successfully. He didn't want to upset Kagome or anything, not when they were rolling so great. Kagome said nothing else, and their was a silence as they entered the small conference room. The walls were a bland gray color, windowless (on account of being underground) and the center table was the usual brown color. They took their seats and directed their attention to Inuyasha as he cleared his throat to speak.

"The reason we're having this— meeting, I guess you could say— is because Midoriko has given us all assignments to assist in the rebellion's efforts to mobilize their army. To some, she has already talked to and to others I will tell you now.

"Sango, you're being assigned the physical training for the Rebellion's army. Miroku will be working beside you."

"Great." Sango said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and resting her chin on her hand.

Inuyasha continued. "Ayame, you and Kouga are being assigned speed and agility. I trust you'll work well together." He eyed them both carefully.

Kouga nodded. "Of course we will, Inuyasha. We're the perfect pair."

Then Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. "Midoriko has assigned us something as a couple. She wants us to teach battle strategy and improvisations."

"We can do it." Kagome smiled, taking his hand. "We'll do great together."

"I know." Inuyasha smiled, squeezing Kagome's hand in response. As they gazed into each others eyes, it was like there was no one else there but a voice crashed them back to reality.

"Where the hell am I?" Miroku sat up, rubbing his head and wincing as Sango smacked him again.

"What are you doing? Inuyasha and Kagome were about to kiss and you ruined the scene!"

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly realized that the others had been leaning in anticipation and both blushed from the attention. They let go of their hands quickly, but shared one more knowing glance.

"Another thing that needs to be brought to your attention is that Kouga and Miroku," Inuyasha indicated to each, "are commanders in the army." He then indicated to himself, " and I'm commander in chief."

Kagome wasn't surprised to hear he was in charge of the Rebellion's army. She had expected nothing less since Midoriko favored him so much. She would just support him as much as she could.

A few other things were discussed, but Kagome wasn't really paying attention. She was thinking about Inuyasha's kisses again, wishing for some herself, when he tapped her shoulder. She turned, jumping because she realized there was no one else with them, but he had her lips captured in seconds.

She immediately melted in his arms, smiling slightly. He must have been thinking about the same thing she was the whole time they were together. She just hadn't seen it.

Kagome moved her arms to wrap them around Inuyasha's neck and let her fingers snake through his hair. Inuyasha held her steady and pulled her closer by her waist. Neither one wanted to break the kiss, but they did need to breath. They broke apart, breathing heavily. Kagome laid her head against Inuyasha's chest and they stood there, in each others arms for the longest time.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began. "Do you think we'll be going to war soon?"

he sighed. "I think so. Most of the world countries are pushing it but nothing will happen until we give the countries the green light to mobilize. It will all have to be done secretly, though, because Naraku will certainly realize what's happening before we can finally finish him. We're just trying to forestall that moment as much as we can."

Kagome sighed and a thought that had been plaguing her for a while, but hadn't told anyone about, hit her. "What if . . . what if something happens to one of us?"

Inuyasha pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "Nothing will happen to either of us." His voice was soft as he spoke. "After it's all over, we can be together without anything pulling us down."

Kagome nodded, but hugged Inuyasha tightly. He hugged back, a soft smile on his face. She just wanted to stay forever in Inuyasha's arms. She was afraid to lose him because she knew the pain was immense. Besides, she could never dream with being with another man. It just didn't register as an option in her mind.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that we're having a party." Inuyasha said.

Kagome pulled back again and lifted an eyebrow. "A party?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "A ball really, but it's Midoriko's idea. She feels that we need a break from all these war preparations. What do you think?"

"I don't know Inuyasha. I mean, a party sounds great, but I've never been to one and I've never danced."

Inuyasha smirked. "Don't worry about that. Besides, the dancing is all in the leading."

"Who'll be there?"

"Everyone whose involved in the war . . . including Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha's voice was venomous at the mention of his brother. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was not on "good terms" with his brother and she didn't want him to fight with him.

"Inuyasha, I'll go if you promise to be on your best behavior when we're there."

He sighed, resigned. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Kagome quietly shook her head, a small smile on her face.

Inuyasha groaned, but agreed to the terms. Really, a deciding factor of him agreeing was that he wanted to see Kagome in a dress, even though he would never admit that out loud to anyone. But who could blame him? He was a man, after all.

"When's the party then?"

"Next week, I think."

Kagome only groaned as an image of her embarrassing herself in front of all those important people etched itself in her mind. She was going to regret agreeing to it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sango and Ayame walked to the cafeteria to grab a snack before continuing their training. Their beaus were currently hiding because of the imprudent bet they had put up. Even Miroku had participated, betting that he could last longer (which he didn't) so both of them disappeared when Sango had confronted them.

"Do you think they'll be alright? Kagome seemed so lost in thought when we left." Ayame asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down in front of Sango, who was strangely quiet.

"She's fine."

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "No comeback? Is something on your mind?" Ayame asked, leaning in. It was not like Sango to be so quiet at any given time except when asleep. Ayame knew there was something on her mind.

Sango shrugged. "It's nothing bad, I'm just a little worried about Kagome."

"Why?"

Sango absentmindedly peeled pieces of her apple as she spoke. "I feel like she might start obsessing about being normal again. I know she's trying, but when you've thought a certain way for your whole life, it's hard to break the habit of thinking the same way."

Ayame nodded. "I know and I feel the same way, but haven't you noticed she's been subtly changing? I mean, before she hardly smiled and never laughed. She didn't feel anything, but look at her now. She's even in love," Ayame sighed dreamily.

Sango leaned in. "You've noticed too?"

Ayame looked confused. "Noticed what?"

"How Kagome's different. I barely noticed it, but it's there. What do you think it means?"

Ayame smiled knowingly. "Love can conquer anything, Sango.

Sango laughed. "Are you sure about that? Because I know one person whose— habit— won't go away by simple love."

Ayame chuckled to herself. "You never know. Inuyasha did it. So can you."

Sango rested her chin in her hand and sighed. "For Kagome's sake, I hope he will."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: It's like three in the morning but I couldn't leave you guys without an update! Not a lot of action in this chapter, but it's sort of a filler/chapter thing. Just to get things set up. Besides, I hadn't concentrated much on the other pairings as much as Inuyasha and Kagome's but I will try spending time on it during the rest of the story, now that their relationships are out in the open. **

** This chapter was for **_**CaseClosed621**_**because she asked about the other couples. I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too stupid sounding. ;)**

** I also hope you're excited about the party as much as I am! It's supposed to be this whole big shindig and I want to incorporate more Sesshoumaru time in here, maybe even have Rin meet him or something. Kagura hasn't been introduced in this story as of yet, so maybe she'll appear? I find that too much, but I'll think over it. Any ideas about dresses for the girls? (Pictures would be nice) They should be fit for a ballroom dance because it's going to be all professional and elegant. (whatever) so if you have any suggestions, throw them my way in a REVIEW!**

** And if you have any suggestions for the party, that can also go in the review. I'm open to stuff. I can't wait to write it!**

**~Daichi**

**__****CaseClosed621: You're such an awesome reviewer! Thanks for liking and pursuing most of my stories. Hope you liked your chapter!**


	18. Invincible

** A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! This is going to be a good one so I hope you guys review. Since no one gave me any suggestions for the dresses, I found them myself. I loved looking for them though and I'm glad I did. I had to change some of the original colors so they could be the ones that I wanted to, but the designs are the same. **

** Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue.**

**Chapter 18: Invincible.**

"Are you SERIOUS?" Sango shouted with glee. Kagome nodded, laughing at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Yes, I'm serious. Inuyasha just told me." She smiled, walking a little around their room. Kagome glanced at Ayame who seemed to have a distant look on her face. Kagome sat next to her on the couch and asked, "What's up with you?"

Ayame sighed dreamily. "Oh, I was just imagining how it would all be. The men would ask us to dance, and we'd twirl and twirl around the _whole_ ball room." Her eyes again took on that dreamy look. "I just hope Kouga would like dance with me all night."

Sango plopped herself down on the other side of the couch. "Well, I hope Miroku is on his best behavior when we dance." She then glanced at Kagome. "How about you, Kagome? Aren't you excited?"

Kagome sighed and folded her hands together. "Well, yes I _am_ excited, but I'm a little worried."

"About what?" Ayama sighed, leaning in to hear Kagome's answer.

"Well, I don't really know how to dance and I don't want to look like a fool. Plus," She added, looking absolutely terrified. "I would look horrible in a dress. I've never even worn one."

Sango rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics. "Kagome, stop that. You _will_ look good and you _will _dance. Besides," she leaned in and smile mischievously. "I bet Inuyasha would love to keep you in his arms _all_ night."

Kagome gasped at Sango's innuendo. "Sango, don't say that!"

Sango laughed, relishing in the fact that Kagome's face had turned tomato red. "I was just kidding, Kagome. Inuyasha is a gentlemen and he respects you. I can tell just by the way he is with you."

Kagome smiled slightly. "I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm a genius, aren't I?"

The girls laughed at Sango's comment, knowing that it was meant to be rhetorical. After they had finally settled down, they went about their usual routine of training. By the time Kagome glanced at the clock, dinner was in a few minutes. Had they really spent so much time here in and out their room? Kagome suddenly stood up and gestured to the others, since they had all gathered to rest.

"Dinner is almost ready. We should go before all the good food is gone."

The group of girls began making their way through the halls to get to the cafeteria, but something preoccupied Kagome's mind. Sango's comment had got her thinking. What if . . . what if Inuyasha wanted to do _that_ with her? Kagome's face burned. She had never even liked someone that much, until now, she guessed. So deep in thought she was that she didn't notice that they had made it to the cafeteria and that she had bumped into someone.

"Kagome," Inuyasha smiled, steadying Kagome. "Are you okay?"

Kagome blushed harder and couldn't look Inuyasha in the eye. Embarrassed, she said, "Actually, I feel a little queasy."

"Do you want me to go to the infirmary with you?" Inuyasha sounded worried, but Kagome didn't want him to be. She shook her head.

"No, I'll just go back to my room."

Before Inuyasha could even offer to escort her back, she was gone. Inuyasha scratched his head and wondered what was wrong with Kagome. Was she really feeling unwell or was there something else bothering her? _Ah_, he thought. _The ball. That's why she's so upset. She must think that it's not okay for her to go or something._

Inuyasha wanted to go after her, but realized that maybe she needed to be alone and think things through herself. He couldn't always run and soothe her because then how could she ever become strong? Though it bothered him to stay there, he instead joined the rest of the group for dinner.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome had been glad Inuyasha didn't run after her. Right now, she needed to sort out her feelings. She didn't quite understand her beating heart at the moment and she didn't understand why her face was so red. She had kissed Inuyasha before, but now the thoughts sent butterflies in her stomach.

Plus, she had to worry about the ball. It was in a week and she didn't know how to feel about it. There were preparations, invitations to send, places to decorate and Kagome was pretty sure Midoriko would be storming around the whole week trying to make sure the place was perfect.

There was also the matter of the dress. Midoriko had special ordered about a thousand dresses to be brought so that it could be picked by any girl here at the Rebellion's headquarters. She wondered what would even look good on her and whether Inuyasha would like it.

_Ugh, _she thought, _There it goes again._ Her heart beat erratically. She got up and decided to open the door and walk to the maze again. Nothing could clear the mind like a beautiful garden. Besides, she hadn't watered her lavender flowers in a while. Hurriedly, she walked out and in no time, like a routine she had been doing all her life, she came to the maze. Taking a deep breath, she caught the whiff of lavender, faint though it was. She smiled as she remembered Inuyasha and her watering the plants when she had first come here. What was it that he had said about the lavenders?

_"This is my bed of flowers. My mother knew about my frequent visits here so she bought some seeds. She said that lavender soothes the troubled mind."_

She sighed. It was his, not theirs. She didn't want it to bother her, but it did anyway. Why was that? Was it because she loved him? As she sat there thinking, she realized that although she and Inuyasha had been together for a while and had been through so much, she had never said the words 'I love you'. She certainly felt that way, and she had shown it to him, but she wondered what it would be like with the words out there, in the air.

She kept walking, following the smell of lavender as it grew stronger. She had finally made it, but she found someone had beat her to the punch. Sitting on the bench facing towards the fountain, Kagome saw someone sitting down, in a nurse's uniform that was oddly familiar.

_Inuyasha's mother_, she thought. What was she doing here?

For a moment, she felt that she was intruding on something private, because she heard a sniffle coming from Izayoi. She tried backing out, but her foot stepped on a twig, effectively ending her silent escape. Izayoi jumped and turned around, only to smile when she saw Kagome.

"Ah," she said. "Did you come here to water the plants? I'm sorry, I already did."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I just wanted to come and think here."

Izayoi smiled and pat the seat next to her on the bench. "Sit."

Finding herself with no other option, she quickly sat down next to Izayoi. Kagome was a little apprehensive since she hadn't been able to have a proper talk with her, but Izayoi seemed at ease next to her.

Kagome wanted to know what had been wrong before. To her, this women crying made her feel bad.

"Is anything the matter?" She asked.

"Oh," Izayoi sounded surprised. "I was just thinking about my husband." She smiled and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Ah."

So that was it. Kagome knew the story about her late husband. It wasn't so long from when Inuyasha confided his past to her. In reality, she hadn't thought much of it, too focused of what was immediately in front of her to very much care.

"I take it Inuyasha already explained his past and mine?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, he did."

Izayoi nodded. "The reason I'm here is because I just wanted to think about some things. The war will start soon and I'm scared." She laughed at herself. "It sounds so juvenile, doesn't' it?"

"Not at all!" Kagome suddenly turned, passion riddling her voice. "You're worried about Inuyasha, aren't you? It's natural to feel that way, isn't? Even I," Here, Kagome's voice dropped a bit, "am scared. Everyone thinks that I'm fearless, but that's the exact opposite. I'm afraid of leaving Inuyasha alone again and vice versa. I couldn't bear being without him."

Kagome didn't know why she had just confessed all that to Izayoi, but the older woman only smiled. "I understand. You don't want to lose what you care for most deeply."

To that, Kagome could only nod.

There was silence again, but it was comfortable and not filled with any type of tension. The women watched the fountain and Kagome took a deep breath, the smell of lavender assaulting her nose. Inuyasha had been right, it did clear one's mind. As she sat there, she realized what she had to do.

Obviously, she couldn't automatically just forget her feelings. She would have to be strong to overcome it and brave as well. She needed to have faith in Inuyasha's skill, especially since she had seen it in action on the practice field. She also needed to have faith in her own powers so that she could accomplish her mission. She would fight for her right to be by Inuyasha's side.

Standing up and smiling at her resolve, she turned to glance at Izayoi. "Did you know that lavender soothes the mind?"

Izayoi chuckled slightly. "I see that Inuyasha has been spreading my secrets around."

Kagome smiled. "Izayoi, you've helped Inuyasha so much already. I think it's time to let him do what he feels is right, even if it does scare the both of us."

Izayoi nodded. "You're right, but go on ahead of me. I still want to keep being soothed." She chuckled at her own corny joke.

Kagome nodded, walking out of the center of the maze, but before she could, Izayoi called out.

"You know," Izayoi's voice was happier now, "Lavender was my husband's favorite flower."

Kagome paused, nodding to herself and kept on walking. She smiled at Izayoi's comment. She had kept her husband alive in her heart and had passed on her husband's love of lavender to his son, almost as if she was bequeathing him a great power.

Even with that settled, there was still the matter of the ball. No matter, she would also face that with grace, at least with as much as she could muster. Nothing would break her resolve now, not even a little bit of dress shopping.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nope."Kagome shook her head. "Not that one. Too small."

"Ugh, Kagome, you're so hard to please!"

Sango marched off with the offensive dress and put it on the rack it had come from. Hand on her hips, she said, "Ayame and I already found dresses last week and you have yet to pick one." She shook her head and walked to her friend, literally trying to shake some sense into her. "The ball is _tonight_. There is no time to be picky."

Kagome shrugged her off. "I just don't like anything here, Sango." She sighed, pouting. "Maybe I won't even go tonight."

Sango sighed, crossing her arms. She hated it when Kagome turned sad and lost the sparkle in her eyes. "Why don't we just keep looking? I'm sure we'll find something."

Hours later, Kagome had still not found a dress. They had searched every nook and cranny in the gym-turn-dress store. Throwing in the towel, Kagome was now face down on her bed, cursing whoever it was that had already taken her perfect dress. Why couldn't she have been satisfied with another?

It figured that the day of the ball would be the most unorganized. Kagome had helped ready some of the decoration and had been in charge of bringing in the dresses. She had made everything perfect, just how Midoriko had wanted it. The other plus side was that since she had been so busy the last week, she hadn't had much time to think about her predicament or for Inuyasha, though the latter part made a dent in her life.

"Kagome, are you just going to sit there and sulk or are you going to come with us to do some last-minute dress shopping?" Sango asked, one hand on her hip and another holding a delicate pink bag that matched her dress.

"I'm not going." Kagome groaned. "You guys should go have fun. You wouldn't want to keep the guys waiting, you look stunning."

Truthfully, Kagome was a little envious. Sango had found a strapless, delicate a-line taffeta dress with two different shades of pink. The first band was a light pink and ended right in the middle of her breast where a darker pink that was the actual main color continued until it met the wide black band, where a flower that matched the darker pink of the dress flourished. It was gathered a little at the seam of her waist to create a wavy ballgown. Sango had also pulled her hair up into a high bun, placing a flower similar to the one on her dress for her accessory. Miroku had also given her a pair of earrings that matched her dress.

Ayame's dress, on the other hand, was much simpler yet fit Ayame to a T. The gown was a white halter top with an empire waist embroidered with very fine, very small pearls. The neckline was low and the dress was backless. A layered floor-length skirt flowed to the floor. Ayame had curled her hair and it hung in ringlets that set off her green eyes. Kouga had bought her a gold heart shaped necklace that settled right in the hollow of her throat.

Ayame glided toward Kagome, sitting down at the edge of the bed. "Kagome," she whispered softly. "It won't be the same without you."

"I'm fine really. Go on ahead."

Ayame glanced at Kagome and then at Sango, who signaled to leave the depressed girl alone for a while. Silently, she followed Sango out the door and closed it with a soft click.

Kagome lay there, tears threatening to boil over. She was being ridiculous. Had she been actually looking forward to the ball, where she wouldn't even be able to dance? She suddenly thought of Inuyasha. Would he go without her? She wouldn't begrudge him that, but she seethed at the thought of him dancing with another girl. Wasn't this what they called jealousy?

She shook her head. Of all the feelings to be feeling now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouga and Miroku waited patiently for their dates to arrive, wondering why Inuyasha was so late. Their girlfriends appeared not to long after the thought, but they realized that one girl was missing from the trio.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked, taking Sango's arm.

Ayame was the one who answered. "She's not feeling up for a ball. She didn't find a dress and stayed behind." She sighed as she looked at Kouga. "She was really sad that she couldn't go."

Miroku and Kouga exchanged a glance. Kouga shrugged. "Inuyasha went to go give her something about half an hour ago. Shouldn't he have been there?"

"Well, he didn't get there while we were there." Sango said.

Miroku smiled and touched Sango's arm lightly. "Don't worry, dearest Sango. I'm sure Inuyasha will sweep her off her feet and be here at the ball."

Ayame sighed. "I hope so. She deserves to be happy."

Kouga smiled and nodded to Miroku to start walking. "Watch," he winked at Ayame. "She'll be here before you can even miss her."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome heard a knock on her door and she debated whether or not she'd pretend she wasn't there. How petty, she thought. She couldn't act like a spoiled child even if she wanted to. Besides, she had been her own undoing. She should've just picked a stupid dress to go in. There was no need to be perfect now was there?

Standing up and opening the door, she was surprised to see who was behind it. "Inuyasha?" Se questioned, taking in his tuxedo and beautifully combed hair. She blushed and closed the door slightly when she remembered she was only in a tank top and very short shorts.

Inuyasha laughed. "Not ready yet, Kagome?"

Kagome's blush went away and her gaze returned to the ground. "I'm not going," she mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Because," she hesitated. What if Inuyasha thought she was being stupid? "I didn't find a dress I liked."

Inuyasha grinned. "Good."

"Huh?" Kagome gasped. Was he glad she was coming? "What's supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head. "I have something for you."

Kagome's eyes wandered to the hand Inuyasha had hidden as he pulled a garment bag into view. Taking a few steps inside the room, he unzipped the sipper and presented the most beautiful gown Kagome had ever seen to her.

She was speechless. "Where," she asked, touching the fabric lightly, "did you get this?"

Inuyasha could tell she was happy and he was glad that he knew her taste so well. He had actually been worried whether or not she would have liked the dress.

"I special ordered it the day Midoriko told me about the ball." He laid the dress gently onto Kagome's bed. "I wanted to make sure you got something."

Kagome looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha, it's absolutely perfect."

She gazed at the dress draped on her bed. It was two shades of green, the dress being an emerald green and the sash in the middle that separated the skirt from the bodice was a dark forest green. It was a strapless, heart-shaped neckline and was made of what seemed like taffeta. On the lining of the neckline, small crystals had been put and silver had been used to outline the top of the dress. The skirts were gathered at different, but evenly placed, intervals. Kagome couldn't get over its elegance.

Inuyasha grinned at Kagome's still-shocked expression. He was right to have picked this gown out for her. Now, she couldn't stay here and mope around. Besides, having her at his arm wearing something _he_ had picked out . . . the thought was tantalizing.

"Change into it, won't you?" He asked. "I'm sure it'll look even more amazing on you then that bed."

Kagome blushed at the compliment. "Leave first."

He bowed deeply. "Of course, milady."

She giggled, closing the door shut, leaving her alone in the room with the dress. She touched it longingly, still amazed that Inuyasha even knew what her favorite color was, or was it that he just guessed. She smiled and began taking off her clothes to put on the dress. It slipped on easily and fit her almost as it it had been tailored just for her.

She laughed. It _had_ been tailored just for her.

She walked into the bathroom and wondered what she could do to her hair. Deciding to take the faster route, she combed through it, her waves combing out into straight locks. She pinned one side of her hair with a pin she had seen in the gym, er, dress-store that matched with her dress.

Once she was complete, she realized she was missing something. Glancing at her feet, she realized she had no shoes that would go with the dress. She opened her door to tell Inuyasha, but was met with a beautiful pair of green high-heels.

"Sorry," Inuyasha apologized, walking into Kagome's room. "I ran back to get them before you figured out I had left your shoes. I also brought this." He held out a box.

Kagome smiled. "It's okay." She reached for the shoes, but Inuyasha held them back.

She frowned. "Hey! I need those."

"Let me put them on you."

His request stilled her, but the blush crept into her cheeks before she could stop it. "A-alright."

Sitting down, Kagome held up her feet to Inuyasha, who had kneeled down.

The shoes slipped on easily. "A perfect fit," He then opened the box to reveal a pair of emerald earrings and a matching emerald necklace. Kagome gasped at the expensive jewelry, putting on the earrings herself and letting Inuyasha put on her necklace. He smiled, standing up and holding his hand out to Kagome. "Shall we go now?"

Nodding, she stood up and followed him out of her room. "Thank you," she murmured as she hung onto his arm.

"Thanks for what?" he asked.

"Thanks for making me look incredible." She smiled.

Inuyasha laughed. "I didn't make you look incredible. I just got you a dress, shoes and accessories._ You_ make it incredible."

Kagome smiled and walked with Inuyasha. She was glad that she had come for her and she was also very glad that he hadn't wanted to go with anyone else but her. Even if she didn't say it, she hoped Inuyasha would know that she loved him.

All she needed to do now was face her fears, mingle with the supporters of the rebellion, and not make a fool of herself. Although the last part was going to be tricky, she would do it. With Inuyasha at her side, she was invincible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: So there goes your chapter! I had thought that the ball would take just one chapter, but now two seems to be the better option. Please review you guys. I want to know very badly if you guys liked it or not. I start school this Wednesday, so it's going to be pretty hectic. I wanted to give this chapter for you guys before I started. REVIEW!**

** ~Daichi**


	19. Almost there

**A/N: Okay you guys, here's the next chapter! Enjoy it, ok?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Please don't call the lawyers.**

**Chapter 19: Almost there**

As the couple finally made it to the entrance of where they were having the ball, all heads turned at the latecomers. There was a hushed silence as they moved and Kagome couldn't help but feel like the stares were all directed at her. Was she over dressed? Did she look weird? She tugged at Inuyasha's arm and leaned in to whisper,

"Why are they all staring at me?"

Inuyasha paused for a second and moved towards the corner of the ballroom. "I think Midoriko let it slip out that you're leading the army in. They must be surprised."

"Oh," she nodded. "I can deal with it."

"That's my girl," Inuyasha grinned. "Now let's go find our friends."

It turned out that they didn't need to find them. Sango and Ayame came out of nowhere and hugged Kagome before she could even mutter a hello.

"Kagome, you look gorgeous!" Sango exclaimed, stepping back to take in the dress Kagome now wore.

Her friend blushed. "Inuyasha bought it for me."

Ayame smiled. "It fits you perfectly."

"Of course," interjected Inuyasha. "I picked it for her." He smiled, glancing at Kagome.

Sango folded her hands. "Well, Cinderella, I think you just found your prince."

Kagome laughed. "I guess I did transform tonight, didn't I?"

The others nodded but the group couldn't continue their conversation as someone very important entered the room and all became hushed. Inuyasha and Kagome tried to take a glance as heads turned to see.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha hissed quietly, just as he caught site of his brother.

Kagome could see from where she was a regal, elegant man, who undoubtedly was Inuyasha's brother, gliding in with a red-eyed black-haired beauty. Her dress was a dark midnight blue, back less and had a halter top design. Her dress was covered with small diamonds that made her dress look and glitter like the night sky. Sesshoumaru, for his part, wore a suit Kagome knew had been made of the finest materials in the world. He caught her eye but then turned away.

"Wow," She breathed. "They look stunning. Who's the woman next to him?"

"That's Kagura." Inuyasha answered, almost as if trying to distract himself from the thought of his brother. "She's his betrothed at the moment."

Kagome nodded, taking in this piece of information and storing it for later. Once the excitement died from the couple of the year, Midoriko called the attention of all those inside to the center of the floor.

"I am delighted to host this ball right before our monumental battle against the forces of Naraku. The purpose was so that everyone could meet each other, supporters as well as fighters." She smiled diplomatically across the room and then held out her drink. "I would like to propose a toast for some of the individuals, who without them, this rebellion could not be. First I would like to appreciate His highness Takahashi's financial backing from the beautiful country of Meridian." Cheers were heard from the crowd not gathered around the hostess. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, who only nodded to the applauses. "and to the crown prince of the same country and his partner for this evening, Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi for their training and leading skills."

Kagome could hardly believe the noise that the applauses made. It seemed like just about everyone was clapping and she glanced at Inuyasha in disbelief. Inuyasha only shrugged, a small smile on his face that showed that he was just as surprised and pleased as Kagome was.

"It feels weird," Kagome whispered, as the applauses had still not died down.

"I know," Inuyasha whispered back. "It feels like we're at an award ceremony."

Midoriko quieted the crowds once more and spoke again. "I am well pleased with the progress that we have made. May the victory be ours," She then brought her glass of champagne to her lips and drank.

The rest did the same and the ball started once more. Music played, indicating to the guests that they should start dancing. All gazed expectantly at the four people who had been toasted to, looking for a signal that the dance should start.

Kagome gulped and looked at Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru and Kagura took the dance floor. "They want us to dance."

"We don't have to," Inuyasha assured her, grabbing her hand. "We don't always have to do what they want."

Kagome sighed and then looked at the beautiful woman dancing with Sesshoumaru. She looked elegant, graceful, stunning. Everything that Kagome felt she wasn't. She glanced at her hand intertwined with Inuyasha's. From that small, but significant gesture, she gathered her courage.

She smiled up at Inuyasha, pulling him. "But now I want to."

Inuyasha happily took her hand and placed his other at her waist. He wondered how Kagome had all of sudden conquered her fears, but was happy she had. He wanted for her to be happy, to be able enjoy life like she deserved to.

"Follow my lead," he whispered as he began to move.

Remarkably, Kagome didn't miss a single step as Inuyasha guided across the dance floor, whirling around Sesshoumaru and the other guests that had begun to dance. Elated, she smiled the dance through, gazing at Inuyasha as they twirled.

"You're amazing, Kagome." Inuyasha pronounced. "I told you it wasn't that hard."

"It's because you're here with me," Kagome beamed. "You've helped me through lots of things, you know."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I think it's the other way around."

Kagome only laughed as they continued their steps. The music changed and Inuyasha changed his steps, Kagome following flawlessly. She felt as light as a feather as she glided, body pressed against Inuyasha's, his hands holding her steady. The couple never noticed the stares they gathered once more.

They danced for a few more songs and finally ended their performance. Inuyasha smiled as they walked back toward their friends.

"That was beautiful, Kagome." Sango said, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. "Graceful and full of love."

"I'm _so _jealous," Ayame crossed her arms, giving Kagome a crooked smile. "You just did what I have only dreamed of."

"You guys should go dance, then." Kagome smiled, challenging them. "I want to see how well you guys can dance."

Miroku took Sango's hand. "Don't worry, Kagome. She won't even remember who she is when I'm through with her." Sango blushed and could only wave at Kagome and Ayame before gathering her skirts.

"I probably should get some more champagne . . ." Kouga tried to slyly slither away, but Ayame wasn't having it.

"Oh no, you don't. I have waited all my life for an opportunity like this and you _will_ fulfill my dreams!"

Kagome and Inuyasha could only laugh as an unwilling Kouga was dragged off by a determined Ayame.

"We should probably mingle," Kagome tugged Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha, truly, only wanted to be alone with Kagome. He had just spent a couple of enchanted minutes dancing with her, noticing nothing but the beautiful woman in front of him. He wanted to keep her near him, kiss her and never let go of her. These feelings were boiling inside him, but he knew he had to keep his cool. He'd follow her lead this time.

It seemed like everyone was interested in Inuyasha and Kagome. They were presented something very different then what they were used to. Their abilities by themselves made them a hot topic, let alone their relationship with each other. Most were unaffected by the latter, but others raised eyebrows but said nothing. Kagome took notes as she spoke with them, carefully analyzing each of the VIP's. At the end of it, she was surprised with herself. Not once speaking did she not feel confident with what she was talking about.

"Wow," Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "We did amazing."

"Correction," Inuyasha gave her a kiss on top of her head. "_You_ did amazing. I just looked good beside you."

She playfully hit him, giggling. "Whatever, Inuyasha."

"It's true!" Inuyasha laughed, pulling Kagome into his your arms. "Your worries were for nothing." He stroked her hair. "You thought you would look bad, but your stunning. You thought you wouldn't be able to dance but you danced better than me," He then laughed. "You even spoke better than me! You're truly remarkable."

Kagome couldn't help but blush at all the compliments. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

They stood there, in each other's arms, oblivious to everyone else until they were interrupted by a man they had strategically avoided.

"Why, Inuyasha." spoke a cool voice. "It has been a long time since we have . . . spoken."

Inuyasha tensed, but quickly turned around, all the while holding onto Kagome by her waist. "I don't really remember that we ever talked, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's expression did not change, drinking a bit more of his champagne, but his eyes landed on Kagome. "Ah," he began, "It seems you have the same taste as our father,"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his half-brother.

Kagome was caught in the middle of a stare down as the tension grew between the two siblings. She glanced at each of them, marveling at the similarities between them. Each had the same colored hair, same pale complexion and eyes. But as much as they were similar, they were also very different. Sesshoumaru's eyes were hard and cold, like ice. He didn't have the cute little ears Kagome was so accustomed to. He also had purple streaks on his face that marred his perfection.

"I was only referring to the fact that she's human," Sesshoumaru's tone had not changed, but something in the way he said it tipped Kagome off that he didn't like humans much. "You're so touchy, but I guess you can't help it, being half human and all."

Inuyasha huffed, but couldn't get his sentence across before Kagome spoke.

"What's so wrong with being human?" She challenged Sesshoumaru. "Or half-demon, for that matter?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, not bothering to address Kagome's question at all. "Yes, the same taste indeed. The woman father brought home was the same as she is,"

"Why, hello, Sesshoumaru."

The unexpected voice startled all of them, minus the demon king who was never surprised by anything. The feminine voice belonged to Izayoi, Inuyasha mother. She was dressed in a long silver dress, fitted at the waist. Kagome was almost thrown off by how even younger she looked.

"Izayoi," Sesshoumaru nodded.

Izayoi smiled, and Kagome watched as a side of Izayoi she had never seen appeared in front of her. She stood regal, confident and gave an air of superiority. Kagome had no doubt in her mind that she had indeed been a queen. "I hope your mother is doing well? I hear affairs at the palace are getting a little fierce." She smiled, but it made Kagome shiver.

"She's doing fine, thank you." He murmured formally. "The affairs of the palace are being attended to accordingly."

Izayoi looked confused. "Are you sure? I heard that a couple of days ago, your mother's room was broken into and the intruder was found to have weapons on him." She closed in on Sesshoumaru, whispering low. "Now, why would that be?"

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru blink twice and move away without another word. She was amazed at Izayoi.

"That was amazing." Kagome glanced at Izayoi.

"You pick up a couple of things when you're queen, my dear." She nodded and crossed her arms.

"Mom, what were you talking about?" Inuyasha questioned.

"There have been incidents among the royalty nowadays," Izayoi shrugged. "The people are tired of the tyranny of the present king and have been trying to dethrone him from his seat of power. There are talks of rebellion."

"How do you know this?" her son asked, bewildered.

Izayoi laughed. "Let's just say I know people. Once you rule over a certain country, a certain people, you never really forget them." She sighed. "Besides, the present parliament of Meridian is full of Naraku's supporters. They're the real cause of the strife, but once they are defeated along with Naraku, we might just have a chance to regain what we lost." She looked earnestly at Inuyasha. "Opinions are changing, the world is changing Inuyasha." She took his hands in hers. "I have a very strong feeling you might, just might, be able to ascend the throne and take your rightful place as king."

Inuyasha sighed. "Mom, we can't jump to conclusions."

Izayoi shook her head. "I know, but just start considering it." She let go of his hands and glanced at Kagome, giving her a smile and excusing herself.

Inuyasha sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair. Kagome, worried, laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

"I just need some air." He then glanced around and leaned in, whispering, "Do you want to go to the maze?"

Kagome didn't know if they should, but most of the people were now beginning to get drunk. Midoriko herself was laughing loudly somewhere. Their friends hadn't been seen since they had all gone dancing. Who would really miss them?

"Yes," she whispered back, a smile appearing on her face.

Inuyasha took her hand, maneuvering through the crowd agilely, pulling her through a pair of doors Kagome hadn't noticed before. Soon, though, they made their way to the stairs that led upwards to the garden and eventually to the maze.

The night was crisp and cool, the stars shining brightly as Kagome glanced at them. The flowers that bloomed only at night stood tall, basking in the light of the moon and its radiance. They made it to the maze before long and Inuyasha pulled her inside.

Inuyasha, glad for the alone time, pulled Kagome into his arms almost as soon as they reached the lavenders. The feeling of her, the smell of her, intoxicated him. Now he could fully appreciate her, in the soft light of the moon, outside and with no distraction from unwanted family members. He hugged her tight.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her soft voice muffled by his chest. "Are you worried about the possibility of you becoming king of Meridian?"

Inuyasha smiled. Kagome always knew exactly what was bothering him. "I'm just a little worried, that's all."

Kagome pulled away just enough to look at Inuyasha face to face. "Worried about what?"

"Well," Inuyasha didn't really know how to phrase his concerns. "I've always been happy living a regular life. I don't know how things would go if I became king of my country." He paused and then gazed at her. "I'm also afraid that if I do become King, that you may not want to be Queen."

Kagome shook her head. "Why would you think that?"

"You heard my mother. Living a life of a royalty can be dangerous and foreboding. I don't want to put you through that."

"Inuyasha, I want to be with you always, no matter what's happening." Kagome lovingly said, touching Inuyasha's face. "If it means becoming a queen to stand beside you, I'd do it. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth because you are my home and my love."

"You don't know how happy that makes me," Inuyasha held the hand touching his face closer and kissed Kagome's palm. "I love you, Kagome. So much."

Kagome smiled. "I love you too. More than anything."

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome with feelings he had never felt for a woman before. Kagome gazed back, noticing the look in Inuyasha's eyes, the love in them as he leaned in to capture her lips into a fiery and passionate kiss. Kagome sighed, melting into Inuyasha's embrace easily. There was nothing that could compare to the feeling of him next to her, her lips moving with his, her skin hot as a flame where ever he touched her.

Inuyasha loved the feeling of Kagome in his arms, sighing as he kissed her, feeling her skin heat up where he moved his fingers. The feel of his lips on hers was like a hot furnace; it burned with the love they felt for each other. He pressed a hand on the small of her back, bringing her even closer to him. He loved the way they just fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. They would come up for air and kiss again.

Kagome didn't know if they could stop, and wondered if she even wanted him to stop. She had lost any coherent thought as Inuyasha's hands moved down to her waist and pulled her closer. She didn't know where she ended and where he began. Even coming up for air, they continued to kiss. Kagome didn't feel the side of the maze when Inuyasha pushed her against it. Suddenly, the kisses changed. They became slower, deeper and were riddled with a passion that could light a million suns on fire.

Inuyasha knew they were reaching 'the point of no return'; he knew he needed to stop but he found it hard to do. He couldn't take advantage of Kagome like this, not now. _But what if now is all you have left?_ A voice in Inuyasha's head whispered. _She wouldn't mind and you know it._

Inuyasha dismissed the voice. Of course she wouldn't mind because she loved him, but he loved her too and wanted to have her properly. Besides that, the both of them would survive to be together. No matter what.

He heard a small moan come from Kagome's mouth and it snapped him back to what he was doing to her. He pulled away, hearing Kagome's ragged breaths. He watched her chest rise and fall quickly. Finally, he looked at her in the eye.

"Why did you stop?" Kagome asked, eyes still half-lidded, catching her breath. He could almost hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Because I . . . I didn't want to take advantage of you." Inuyasha breathed, resting his forehead on hers.

Kagome ran a hand through his hair, close enough that Inuyasha wanted to ravish her again. "You're so sweet, Inuyasha." She smiled happily, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing the side of his jaw lightly. "I guess Sango was right."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, both at the kiss and the statement. "Right about what?"

Kagome shook her head, not wanting to elaborate and ruin the moment they were in. "I'll tell you later." She glanced up at him, beaming. "Let's just stay this way."

Inuyasha nodded, smiling as he held the woman he loved and cherished in his arms. Soon, she would be his completely and nothing would ever shake them. Always together, they would never stop loving each other.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naraku sat at his study, legs crossed and hands folded. His move was coming up soon on the chessboard of the war he was currently in. So much timing and preparing had gone into his super-human and demon army. He was old-fashioned with his choice of battle, hand-to-hand combat in place of the high tech gadgets of the age. True, they would surely give him a straight victory, but Naraku wanted the satisfaction of watching the Rebellion's forces destroyed, limb from limb. He wanted to see blood run down the battle field.

He thought of his three creations and had no doubt that their leader, the very girl he had created, would come for him. This was probably a bad choice since he hadn't enhanced her strength or speed like he had with the other two specimens. At least he wouldn't have to waste any effort of killing them personally. He would just watch them ripped apart by his army.

Naraku stood, walking to his bookcase. Pulling a book from it, he opened a false wall next to the bookcase. He walked through, getting to another door and entering another code to open it. The door slid silently open and he walked into his lab of old.

He glanced at the one cylinder tank in the room being occupied. Kikyo, his perfect creation, was inside gaining strength from the transparent blue goo floating around her, being absorbed by her skin. Kagome would have to go through her first, if she even wanted the remote chance of him being bested by her. Of course, that was near impossible.

Walking out, he sat down at his study to look at his battle plan once more. He had decided to let the Rebellion make the first move, just to give them a little head-start. Once he deployed his army, they'd be crushed. Naraku laughed evilly as he contemplated the destruction of the people who opposed him.

He loved it when he was in control.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/ N: All done! Sorry for the really long wait guys. I had a horrible writer's block for this story and I just got back into the groove. So how'd you like it? Was it good? Was the romance any good? (I have to admit, it had my blood racing, even as I wrote it!) Please review and don't abandon my story! The end is nigh, my friends, and so is the battle everyone had been waiting for!**


	20. So it begins

** A/N: Ooh, the next chapter is now here! Please, sit back, relax and enjoy the movie. ;D**

** Disclaimer: All those butt-heads who told me I couldn't own Inuyasha . . . you were right. DX**

** Chapter 20: So it begins**

The ball that evening lasted all night, the last stragglers coming back to their rooms almost at the crack of dawn. Nothing had changed when Inuyasha and Kagome came back. From what they could seen a few minutes before, Midoriko was so drunk that she had passed out on one the tables, her date trying to rouse her, but without results. Finally though, Midoriko was moved to her room. They're friends were also M.I.A, which Kagome didn't take suspiciously at all.

"Guess we've been ditched," Kagome crossed her arms. "But I guess we _did_ ditch them both."

"Yeah, but what can you do? All's fair in love and war."

Kagome gave him a look. "Why is that so strangely appropriate?"

He shrugged. "Maybe it has to do with the fact we are about to go to war and fight the battles of all battles?"

Kagome started to walk, pulling Inuyasha along as she went, deep in methodical thought. "You know," she started, ignoring Inuyasha's comment and going on her own train of thought, "I would never have thought this possible."

"What? The war?"

"Well, yes but more than that." She paused, turning to fully face Inuyasha. "You. Us. Everything I've been able to achieve ever since I got here."

Inuyasha was quiet for a second. "But it was wasn't it? Otherwise, you'd still be . . ."

Kagome finished his sentence. "Like before?"

"Yeah," He nodded, shrugging. "I don't think I'd have been able to keep my feelings to myself for long. Maybe it would have all worked out even if you hadn't opened up."

Kagome nodded, starting their walk to the doors once more so that they could finally go back to their rooms. She had only taken a few steps when suddenly the ground started to rumble beneath her feet and it sounded like the earth itself was groaning. The walls began to shake, softly at first, and then all out quaking. Kagome almost lost her balance with the tremors.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed to steady and shield her.

"Is this an earthquake?" Kagome shouted over the loud banging going on everywhere, clining onto to Inuyasha's shirt so that she wouldn't fall.

A huge explosion answered her question. It happened not to far from where they were, which made them fall to the floor, Inuyasha using his body to cover Kagome. Quickly, as they heard more explosions, they ran out towards the weapon room. They had been told by Midoriko that if ever an attack was evident on the Rebellion's HQ, to sound the alarm in the weaponry room to signal everyone to get ready to repel the attack.

Kagome slid a little in her heels at a sharp turn. "Inuyasha, where's that blasted room again?" She was dying to change into the black outfit that was her usual trademark when going on a mission. They were in the weaponry room with her the weapons she and everyone else had picked out.

"There!" He yelled, pointing to the biggest doors at the end of the hall. Another explosion was heard and Inuyasha could faintly here the scrambling of people aroused from their peaceful sleep and trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Sound the alarm and put in the code to seal the doors!" Kagome ordered to Inuyasha, opening the door and beginning to change, forgetting all her discrepancies of Inuyasha being there, though he had his back turned while putting in the code to set off the alarm.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm as she started to walk out, the other holding her bow and arrows and with a determined look on her face,

"I'm going to greet them first." She shook him off and left before he could even bat an eyelid.

Inuyasha sighed in frustration as he began to hear shouts, voices, wailings, and the sound of running footsteps coming closer. He could not believe Kagome had gone off without him.

"Inuyasha!" He turned around to find Sango, panting from her run and from the looks of it, Miroku's shirt. Miroku himself had been behind her and had rushed to get ready. "Where's Kagome?"

"She left already."

"What?" Sango yelled, grabbing the black bodysuit that was basic for all the warriors (Kagome's was still using her old one) and her armor, plus the Hirakoutsu she had acquired. "She just left?"

Inuyasha put on the basic outfit, and fishing out the lightest armor he head. He didn't need it as much since he could heal better and more quickly. Plus, he needed to be light and fast to be efficient. He grabbed the raggedy old sword that his old man had given him, and strapped it around his waist.

"Yeah, but I'm going after her."

Sango watched as Inuyasha ran out, just as Ayame and Kouga made an appearance. Ayame took in his face and ran to Sango, who was already answering her question before she even said a word.

"Kagome was the first one gone," she explained. "And Inuyasha's gone to help her,"

Ayame looked worried. "I hope they're okay."

Sango grabbed Ayame's things, which had been placed near her own stuff and threw it to Ayame, who caught them. "Me too, but all we can do now is follow them out."

"Where's Midoriko?" Ayame asked, putting on the black body-suit quickly.

No sooner had she said her name that Midoriko burst into the room, her dress tinged at the bottom and ripped in some places all the while sporting a face that could make even Naraku tremble.

"My dress is ruined," She kept repeating, like a mantra. "It's ruined and I spent _all _damn week to find it!" She kicked the wall, her shoe flying off and hitting some poor fellow who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She changed quicker than a flash of lightning and was yelling for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"They left already." Sango told her, her Hirakoutsu strewn on her back, ready to repel the attack.

"What?" Midoriko exclaimed She looked around for a moment, watching as everyone lined up. She had heard the alarm and she was awoken from her peaceful sleep. She was still feeling the effects of the alcohol she had consumed, but that didn't matter. She figured that since Inuyasha and Kagome where already gone that they were the ones who sounded the alarm, and since this attack was unprecedented, all they could do is defend. She turned to her men and women, looking at their faces and committing it to memory for she knew not all would survive the night. She didn't have to say much; in fact there was no time, but as she stared at them, she felt compelled to at least say a few sentences.

She held up her sword, the light gleaming off of it as she held it high. "Tonight, we fight!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome left Inuyasha behind her, determined to fight whatever was outside with her own bare hands. She'd had it with all the worries she and Inuyasha had been going through because of this stupid war, and she was going to get to the very center of her problems. Naraku had better not had been on whatever was throwing the bombs at them, because she was ready to eliminate once and for all.

Once she made it outside, she noticed the small monsters that were starting so surround her. _So,_ she thought, _Naraku is saving his super-enhanced army for last? Big mistake._ Kagome grabbed one of the arrows from her holder that she had strapped on her back and aimed for the monsters intent on getting to her first. She pulled back, her body falling into the familiar stance easily. She let go and the arrow soared, a light growing from the tip until it surrounded the whole arrow as it landed on its intended target.

Kagome felt satisfied as she heard the terrible screams of the monster that the her arrow had pierced, including many of the monsters that had been around it. She had cleared at least a fifth of the field. She latched another arrow quickly, determined to kill every single once of them. More and more monsters fell, but it seemed that twenty more replaced them. They were closing in on her, even as she increased her speed and her concentration, but they were gaining fast.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump, but when she turned she saw Inuyasha. "You can't just run off like that!" He yelled, unsheathing his sword, which transformed as he held it aloft. Kagome was amazed at this magic, but she quickly returned her attention to the enemy before them.

"Together," She motioned to Inuyasha's sword. He nodded and prepared his attack as the monsters were now only feet away. Kagome latched her arrow, the tip glowing before it even left her hand. Inuyasha brought down his sword with a loud cry and Kagome released her arrow and she watched as the energy Inuyasha's sword had sent flying converged with her arrow, strengthening it to the point that the impact thrust them backwards.

There was no time to speak as they lifted themselves up, prepared to perform the same attack when battle cries and the sounds of feet pounding against the still-shaking earth were heard from behind them. They whirled around, watching as the army that had prepared to go to battle was now beginning to engage the monsters that had begun to surround Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Midoriko called, her own sword only a glint in the moonlight, slashing at every enemy that dared to challenge her. "The bombs are coming from that airship!"

Both of them looked up, seeing the huge mechanical ship sailing in the air, it's compartments open and dropping bombs. Kagome immediately understood what Midoriko wanted her to do. She pulled Inuyasha by the hand and quickly whispered in his ear what they were going to do. Inuyasha's attack blasted through the air as the monsters saw their intent.

"We need to clear the way!" she cried, desperate as she pulled the sword at her side. She had grabbed it as an after thought, only because she could use a sword well. Also, her reserve of arrows had dwindled. Her skill matched Midoriko's as she caught a glimpse of her in the distance, blood raining as she moved swiftly across the field.

"Hold onto me and shoot at the ground!" He grabbed Kagome, holding her tight at his side as she put her legs around his waist so that she could use both of her hands to shoot.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, pulling one of the few arrows she had left, "If you drop me, I will kill you."

A ghost of a smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face as he grabbed Kagome securely. "Don't worry, I won't let you get away."

He grabbed his sword with the other hand just as Kagome pointed her arrow to the ground beneath them, bringing it down with such force that when Kagome released her arrows and once again both of their powers converged, they were blown high enough to reach the airship.

Inuyasha grabbed the railing with one hand, the other holding onto Kagome, who took one look at the ground and started freaking out. "Kagome, you're fine."

Kagome held onto him for dear life. "I won't be fine until we're on solid ground!" She screamed, practically in his ear. Inuyasha only shook his head and pulled both of them over the edge of the airship. She had told him that Midoriko wanted Kagome to get into the ships main system and send it far away, preferably on self-destruct mode. Inuyasha was to apprehend anyone who got in her way.

"It should be there!" Kagome pointed to a door near them, but by now they had been noticed by the people manning the ships, who were now on the verge of attacking.

"I'll clear the way for you," Inuyasha moved in front of Kagome, holding his sword in front of him. He knew that his ultimate attack could not be used, because if he did, the whole ship would explode. He gauged the humans on the boat, using his other senses to sense anything warped. He decided to use his sword as it was and just cut through. "When I say go." Kagome nodded, watching the men and Inuyasha.

"Go!" Inuyasha burst into a sprint, slashing the people in front of him, making the way clear for Kagome. She took the opportunity to run, ignoring the blood that she could smell, that covered her clothes now. Bringing the down the door with a swift kick, she made it inside. Kagome smiled as she saw the main system, the computer sitting there unmanned. The chair slid as she sat down and began to hack into the system. It was a breeze, since Kagome had long ago figured out an override that would crack any code and let her in. After her fingers flew over the keyboard, she set it on self-destruct mode and disabled the machine that was managing the bombs that even now she could still hear going off.

Kagome suddenly felt the need to get up and grabbed her sword. Sure enough, she heard someone step behind her and the _swish_ of a sword. She turned around and blocked it with her own sword instead of dodging. A face she hated stared back at her.

"Kikyo." Kagome hissed, using her strength to push Kikyo back onto the wall. "You upgraded from you a knife to a sword, I see?"

Kikyo smiled, holding a stance that Kagome recognized immediately. It mirrored the same one she had seen Midoriko use as she began to slaughter the monsters. She knew instinctively that if they crossed swords for too long, she might lose. She wasn't very hurt, but the energy and concentration that were required to make her arrows fly exhausted her mentally. "A bit better, I think."

"Why is that?" Kagome continued to banter against her. Just to buy her some time to form a strategy. She glanced fleetingly at the doorway that was between them.

"Much easier to run you with it," Kikyo laughed and charged, Kagome just barely able to dodge and swing. A loud clang was heard as the swords collided, only a blur as they continued to parry, slash the air and dodge fatal attacks. Kagome, as was Kikyo, was aiming to kill.

"Ha!" Kagome pushed Kikyo back in the one second their swords were against each other, taking the few moments that she would need to get up to roll out the door way, finding Inuyasha in a tight spot.

"Inuyasha, we have to go!" Kagome shouted, but not before she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She blocked once more, but with only one hand this time. "Inuyasha?" She cried, now gripping her sword's hilt with both hands.

"I've got my hands full here!" Inuyasha yelled back, watching the humans he slashed at regenerate. He had never seen such a horrible scene in his life. How could he not have sensed this? _Even if I had_, he reasoned, _I still couldn't use my attacks without destroying the ship._

Kagome could see what he was talking about, out of the corner of her eye, but she couldn't help him since Kikyo was bent on keeping true to her goal of killing her. She raised her sword and actually landed a blow, a scratch that marred the perfection of her face. Kagome felt smug about it as Kikyo raised a hand to her face.

"You'll pay for this," She gritted her teeth and thrust her sword forward. Kagome did not respond with her sword and instead abandoned it, but bent backwards, watching the sword pass right above. She lifted her legs and kicked her opponent in the abdomen, her sword clattering to the blood-splattered ground.

As Kikyo writhed in pain, Kagome grabbed an arrow, finding her bow where she had left it and dodged swords until she made it to Inuyasha's side. "Grab my waist," She ordered him, pulling back the arrow. "We're going to have to jump." Inuyasha nodded, putting his sword away and grabbing her waist.

"Now!" She shouted, releasing her arrow, braced for the blow. It pushed them all the way to the railing, and Inuyasha took the push farther, falling backwards off the airship. About half a minute later, while the couple were still sailing the air, the ship blew up, sending pieced into the air like missiles.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked, still holding onto Kagome's waist.

Kagome shrugged. "I hadn't thought this far."

Inuyasha, understanding her answer, grabbed one of her hands as they continued to fall to the ground, having no way to end this part of the mission alive. Kagome closed her eyes, hot tears pricking her eyes, wishing that everything could have been different. She had known the risk when they had gotten onto the airship, but Kagome followed her mission until it was complete. What better way to die than with the one you loved?

"I love you, Inuyasha." She squeezed his hand, finding no other words to say at the moment.

"And I love you," He replied, responding to the pressure on his hand with equal force.

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, savoring the heat that Inuyasha's body gave off, wishing that she could use her power to save them both, but there was just no way now. Their death was certain, and for a moment, she wondered what cruel fate would have them go out this way.

_Please, _she prayed, wondering if anything or anyone was hearing. _Don't let it end this way!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Midoriko!" Sango shouted, pointing up at the sky above them, two specks in the air coming down at an alarming speed.

The battle on the ground had dwindled to the point where most of the army was not in combat at the moment. A good third of them were still fighting the remaining monsters but they had the upper hand in numbers and it wouldn't take that long to destroy them all. Once the bombs had stopped falling, it was much easier to see and there were less fighters being blow to bits, thanks to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Oh no," Midoriko whispered, getting up from tending a wounded man, watching as the specks began to look familiar. "No!" She shrieked, but unable to do anything with her base destroyed, her army wounded and all her supplies exhausted, only watch the horrible death that would be the blow of all blows, not only to the army's morale, but to Midoriko's heart.

Midoriko's shriek was like a signal for everyone to stop what they were doing and look up. They all stared up at the sky, watching their most admired fighters falling to their death. No one moved, no one breathed.

Just waited.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Wow! The cover of the book called Inspiration really hit me hard this time. I had this "aha!" moment and the words spilled onto the paper so quickly I almost couldn't keep up with my own thoughts. I even know what I want to do for the next chapter! How's that? :D Review pretty please because I updated early! **

** ~Daichi**


	21. Only a matter of time

** A/N: Like I said before, inspiration has just been hitting me in the face these past few weeks! It's amazing and invigorating. I hope you like the new chapter.**

** Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha. The shelter wouldn't let me keep him, said he was reserved to someone named Rumiko Takahashi. Whatever.**

** Chapter 21: Only a matter of time**

**-**_**Please, **_**she prayed, wondering if anything or anyone was hearing. **_**Don't let it end this way!-**_

The ground was nearing much more quickly now; there was no hope for them. Kagome closed her eyes to take the impact that was sure to come.

But the hit never came.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha's exclamation snapped her eyes open. She almost screamed when she saw the ground, just a few feet under them, but they were not on it at all. She glanced around and saw the glimmer of some sphere around them. A couple of seconds later, she could see the energy that pulsed around them. What was this?

As soon as Kagome began to think this, the sphere around them burst, almost like a bubble and the couple fell in heap onto the floor. She held onto Inuyasha, for a second just so happy that they were still alive and not flat pancakes splattered on the floor. Suddenly, they heard a roar around them and glanced up to see half the rebellion's army running towards them, fear and worry plastered on their faces.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Midoriko was the first one there, dropping to her knees and touching them, almost as if she expected them to disappear in a cloud of smoke. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who looked at him with wide eyes. "Just . . . shaken up."

"Kagome,"Sango was the second to get there, Ayame not far behind. "What happened?"

"I—I don't know," She said truthfully, shaking her head. Inuyasha stood up, carefully bringing Kagome up with him.

"Everyone get out the way," Midoriko ordered. "Give aid to the wounded, bury the dead and report once all soldiers are at the ready!"

"Yes, ma'am!" came the unanimous shout of the other soldiers. Even as they said this, though, their eyes remained glued to the two valiant soldiers that were miraculously alive.

Midoriko was joined by Sango and Ayame, including Inuyasha's two friends, Miroku and Kouga. They spoke a bit to Inuyasha, but Kagome didn't bother to listen. Everything was still so surreal to her. Nothing seemed like it should have happened, but how had they avoided from falling the ground like that? Nothing made sense to the shell-shocked girl who wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to keep herself together.

It was once inside that they saw the extent of the damage caused by the bombs that had been dropped. Entire sections had been destroyed, leaving only open dirt, and some had been completely wiped out. Kagome could see the debris, still feel the smoke in the air from the fires that had not yet been put out. She was afraid to think how many people had died in the attacks. Suddenly, a person came into mind, someone Kagome had not seen at all during the course of the attack.

"Rin!" Kagome whispered to herself. She stopped, making her company pause. "Rin!" She shouted, breaking out into a run, desperately looking around for said girl. "Where is she?"

"Kagome, hold on!" Midoriko ran after her, pulling her hands together and speaking to her as if she were a child."Calm down, Kagome."

"Calm down?" Kagome shouted, something bordering on hysteria. "You want me to calm down when Rin could be dead?" She shouted, frantic and hysterical.

"She's fine!" Midoriko held Kagome tightly. "We were able to get her and Kaede into the bomb shelter. It was made to withstand the effects of an atomic bomb, so I'm sure she's fine."

Kagome stared at as Midoriko restrained her hands. She closed her eyes and the tears came, unbidden and in torrents. Sobs racked through her whole body as she cried out. It was just too much to bear. Everything was coming down on her too quickly and she couldn't keep up. She just wanted to curl up, sleep and wake up to find that this was all a bad dream, that she hadn't almost died, that the rebellion hadn't lost so many soldiers, that all was still well.

Her legs became weak and Inuyasha caught her as she fell. She gripped his shirt, which was stained with blood and had slashed from where the enemy had tried to injure him, like a life-line, taking in the feeling of the warmth he radiated. She felt like she had come home and she knew that this was place where she belonged; in his arms. Her tears subsided and she became quiet.

And then she fell into a world of numbness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"She fainted," Inuyasha said, carrying Kagome in his arms while the group kept walking the broken halls of the Rebellion's HQ.

"Take her to her room, if it wasn't destroyed." Midoriko commanded, sounding tired all of a sudden. The loss of some of her soldiers broke her; the loss of her base crippled her. But no matter what, the Rebellion would always look to her for guidance and so she had to be strong, for them if not for herself.

She walked behind Inuyasha, watching as Kagome breathed slowly. It was quite remarkable what she had seen her do, but she still felt that it had all been an allusion. She also felt responsible once again for Kagome's near-death experience. She had sent them up there, having not thought through the whole process. She hadn't assessed her situation with sincerity and it had resulted in the almost decimation of the fighters that her army most looked up to.

It turned out that Kagome's room _had_ been destroyed in the bombing, so they resolved to check Inuyasha's room down the hall. His room, while only being doors down, had not suffered anything major. He laid her down on his bed and was reminded of before, when she had another near-death experience albeit not the same kind, which seemed like years instead of just weeks.

"So what," Inuyasha stood up, sighing. "do we do now?"

All heads turned to Midoriko who was still deep in thought at the scene that kept replaying in her mind. "I have no clue at the moment." She sighed heavily as if there was a tremendous weight on her shoulders. "I'm still trying to wrap my head on what just happened."

Inuyasha knew that she was referring to them. "Frankly, it's mind boggling." He shook his head, almost as if asserting his claim. "One minute we were falling and the next we're hovering above the ground."

"Well, couldn't that have been Kagome's power?" Sango threw out the idea that had been tossing in her head since they had entered the Head quarters.

Midoriko nodded, thinking it as very logical. "I think that was exactly it."

"Maybe she did it without realizing what she had done," Ayame suggested, voicing her own thought processes. "She didn't seem to understand what had happened either."

"A self-preserving instinct?" Miroku asked, glancing at Ayame. "Is that what you're saying?"

She nodded. "Wouldn't it make sense?"

Kouga shrugged. "Your body does go into flight or fight mode when you're in danger." He half-smiled. "Who knew she'd take the 'flight' thing literally."

"Inuyasha, did you see how it happened?" Midoriko asked, glancing at Inuyasha who was currently processing all this information.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But it all happened so quick . . ." He grew quiet, trying to find his words. "The sphere appeared when she closed her eyes, as if she was wishing for something very much."

"Her powers reacted to her will," Midoriko realized. "and it created a barrier before you could hit the ground." She glanced at Kagome. "Her powers is consistent in reacting with her feelings. It surely saved the both of you today."

Inuyasha sat down at the edge of the bed, head in his hands. Midoriko signaled to the others to bolt—knowing Inuyasha needed some time on his own—and followed them out the room, grabbing the door knob to close the door.

"Holler if you need anything," Midoriko called, the door closing with a soft thud.

Inuyasha stayed there, only turning around to glance at Kagome. He had almost lost her once again, back there. He thanked the gods that she had her powers and wondered what Kagome would think when he'd tell her. Exhausted physically and mentally, he laid down near Kagome and fell into a deep sleep, holding her hand in his—afraid that if he let go, she might not be there when she woke up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Did you see the smaller airship that flew off as the bigger airship blew up?" Sango asked Midoriko. The thought had been bothering her for a while now, but she hadn't wanted to say it in front of Inuyasha. Now, she couldn't keep silent.

"Yes," Midoriko sighed. "From what I gather, I'm sure it was Kikyo once again. Naraku is more of a spectator than a player and she would've been the perfect person to send."

"He disgusts me," Sango fumed, her hands curling into fists. "Watching people die . . . how can he get a kick out of that?"

"Sango," Ayame touched her friend's arm, knowing she was getting carried away. "There will always be people like him in this world. Our job is to give them what they deserve."

Sango nodded, feeling just a bit better. She walked up to Miroku, who in turn put an arm around her shoulder, holding her close as they walked to the infirmary, where their help would surely be needed.

Kouga put an arm around Ayame's waist, which made her feel better, but she couldn't help but sigh.

"What's wrong, Ayame?" Kouga asked, not liking the face his woman had on.

"It's just. . ." she sighed, almost in tears. "Everything seems to happen to Kagome and Inuyasha. They have to deal with the brunt of the blow all the time . . ." She sounded teary, trailing off. "I just wish things could be better for them."

Kouga sighed. "I understand how you feel, but they're strong." He kissed the top of Ayame's head slightly, which made her look up and smile bit. "You'll see."

She nodded, letting him pull her towards the infirmary where no doubt Sango and Miroku were headed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome woke up, her eyes snapping open from the pleasant dream she was having. It was in the dream that she realized everything was just to perfect, too happy. That's when she woke up to find her hand intertwined with Inuyasha's, his sleeping figure next to her. She stroked his face lightly, remembering the kiss they had not 24 hours before. Inuyasha was so precious to her that she didn't know what she would do without him, without his kisses, without her other half.

Rin's father was dredged up from the back of her mind when she remembered how close to death she had been. He had said that if she died again, that would be the end of it. No second chances or choices to go back. Hot tears pricked her eyes as she curled into Inuyasha; how could she ever leave this man behind?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha opened his eyes, the smell of tears filling his nostrils. He had woken up when he heard her move slightly, but he laid there, eyes closed and rock still as she stroked his face. He found that he liked a lot, even in his half-asleep state. "What's wrong?"

Those words sent Kagome over the edge. Her tears came in waves again, but this time there were no sobs to be heard, just endless tears poured onto the pillows as Kagome cried. Sitting up, he held her close. It hurt that he couldn't do much more than that at the moment. After a while, the tears stopped and she started to breath normally again, a good sign if he knew anything about girls crying.

"Inuyasha," She pulled back just enough to see him. He had to admit that even with red, puffy eyes, she was still as beautiful as ever. "We're in your room, right?"

"Yeah," He nodded, not knowing where she was going with that question.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?"

"When you had that incident with the experiment." Oh, he remembered that day for sure.

Kagome nodded and kept going. "Do you remember what you said to me when I asked you to sleep with me?"

"I think I said," Inuyasha thought back, bringing the memory of the conversation to the forefront of his mind. "that you could ask for anything. Why the sudden memory relapse?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

With determination in her eyes, she pulled him closer and whispered, "Kiss me," before she brought her lips to his.

Certainly, this caught Inuyasha off-guard. Kagome did have a reputation of starting things, if Inuyasha could remember right, but this kiss was something different. Of course, his response was to kiss back, but for something an alarm was going off in his mind. What was going on?

Her kisses began to slow and became deeper, riddled with passion. Gently, almost to the point where even Inuyasha didn't notice it, she started to push him back against the wall. Inuyasha felt the contact he made with the wall, barely noting it as Kagome filled his senses. Still, the alarm in his mind made him backtrack in his head. _It's just like the last time . . ._ he thought. _What's going on? _He repeated the same thought from before.

Inuyasha only pulled back when Kagome's hands started to move to the buttons of his shirt, trying to undo them. This was way off. Kagome had never been so daring, not even when she had instigated the kiss. Either she really wanted this bad or she something else was bothering her.

"Kagome," He half-whispered, half moaned. He was still trying to reign himself in from the way she made him feel when they were this close. He breathed in deeply through the nose to clear his thoughts. "This isn't like you. At all."

Kagome sighed and hung her head in shame, leaning into his chest for comfort. "I know it isn't." She clutched fist-fulls of his shirt. "But . . . what if we never have another chance again? What if this is all we have left?" She shuddered at the thought. "You saw what almost happened back there!" She voiced desperately. "I . . . I'm afraid that I'll lose you again."

Inuyasha understood all too well what Kagome was trying to say. He had been thinking the same things recently and it seemed it contaminated Kagome as well. He put his arms around her, stroking her hair gently. He tried to put his thoughts and feelings into his words.

"Kagome, I know how you feel. Every time you're in danger, the same thoughts run through my mind. Is she okay? Will she be alright? Those types of thoughts fill up my day, even if nothing's happened. I feel at the edge most of the time because of this war, but I don't want you to think that we won't make it." Inuyasha held her tighter. "I promise that once this is over, we can be together. And actually . . ."

He suddenly let go of Kagome, making her feel very lonely, but she watched him as he searched for something in his drawers. He came back with something in his hand, but before she could even think of asking him what it was, he pulled her from the bed. She stood up, and looked at him with confusion.

Inuyasha tried to explain himself. "I was thinking of doing this after everything was all settled, but I think it's high time to tell you what I want for my happy ending."

Kagome was still confused as Inuyasha got down on his knee, opening the little box he had hidden in his hand to reveal a diamond ring, fairly simple really, but nonetheless the simplicity of it was what made it beautiful. The ring was a medium size, nestled in a border of smaller diamonds. The band was gold from what she could tell.

She glanced at the Inuyasha, at the ring and back again. "Inuyasha?"

He continued with his purpose. "Kagome, we've been through so many things together, good and bad. I love you more than anything in the world, more than my own life." He smiled wide when he saw the beginnings of a smile on Kagome's face, signaling to him that she was understanding the situation. "I want you to be by my side, be my love, be my queen." He paused, letting everything he had said sink in for a second. "Will you, Kagome, do me the most wonderful honor of becoming my wife?"

Kagome nearly burst in tears of joy as Inuyasha asked this question. She thought is was obvious what her answer would be, but she voiced it anyway.

"Yes," She smiled like a lucky lottery winner. "Yes!"

Inuyasha stood up, gathering her into his arms and spinning her around the room. He held her close, laughing from pure delight. "After this is over, we can get married and do whatever we want. You'll never leave my side then."

"Forever." Kagome nodded, melting into his arms.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kikyo landed the smaller airship she had escaped in as best as she could onto the landing pad of one of Naraku's private airlines. The mission had gone bad; she had wanted to return to Naraku as a victor, not a sore loser, when in reality she really was just that. Naraku would be angry at her more than ever. She had gone off on her own, with no orders to attack the Rebellion's underground HQ, wanting to take matters into her own hands.

To her utter disappointment, though, Kagome had actually landed a blow on her. Either she was losing her touch, or Kagome was getting stronger. She guessed the second after witnessing some of the blows she dealt onto the monsters she had taken. What concerned her most was the power Kagome possessed. She had never seen the likes of it anywhere, but she was sure that Naraku had something to do with it.

Exiting the airship, she saw men that had come to escort her to Naraku. Kikyo sighed, letting the men take her as they pushed her into one of the large black limousines Naraku owned. The ride to his office was silent and Kikyo wondered what Naraku would do once she got there. She had ruined his plans of watching them come to him _and_ she had taken the rejects from the labs. He'd have her head for it. They arrived to the building, got out and walked up the steps of the skyscraper building. The elevator ride was just as silent as the way there.

"Kikyo," Naraku called, once she entered the room. His glare was cold enough to freeze the sun. "You went after them." He stated it this way because he never questioned his information. He always was a step ahead of his enemies.

Kikyo stared back with equal force. "Yes sir, I did."

"Even when I had made it blatantly clear that we would do nothing until they came to us?"

"I was just trying to help—"

"I never asked for help!" Naraku bellowed, up from his seat and standing over his desk. He had never been this angry before. "You are nothing to be able to help me! _I_ created _you_." He fumed. "Don't forget that." He moved away from his desk to stand in front of her, arms crossed. "You took some of the lab experiments as well."

"Yes."

Naraku's hand traveled across Kikyo's face. She did not recoil from the slap nor from the pain, willing herself not to show him any weakness. He was right. She was nothing, nothing at all.

"If you disobey my order again, I won't be so lenient on you." Naraku pushed her to the guards. "Take her to her apartment and keep watch until I call for her."

The gaurds nodded, each taking one arm on each side of Kikyo escorting her out of the room.

Naraku was beside himself in anger. His plan had been ruined because of the foolishness of this girl. He threw the few things he had on his desk onto the floor. He had to right this somehow, but he couldn't think of anything. Midoriko probably thought he had purposely sent Kikyo to destroy their base. It made Naraku look pathetic, like he was planning on attacking them only after sustaining very heavy damage. He wanted them to be on their highest level—only because he wanted to see them fall hard when they realized not even their best could defeat his army.

Resolved, he sat down and began typing a letter of cease-fire, explaining the idiocy of his creation, Kikyo. He would let them have some time before coming together and battling to the death. And although his plan was ruined, he could see something rise up from the ashes. He quickly sent the email to the leader of the Rebellion and leaned back into his seat.

It was only a matter of time now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Review!**


	22. Anouncements

** A/N: I'm back! Hope you like the next chapter . . .**

** Disclaimer: Don't own the pup.**

**Chapter 22: Announcements**

Midoriko sat in her study, three days after the attack. Construction was underway, teams of every able-bodied soldier, working to restore the Rebellion's HQ to it's former glory. Her office had been the first to be finished, at the insistence of Inuyasha, Kagome and basically everyone else. She felt touched from the gesture, but was a little reluctant to let them do it. In the end, they convinced her. It was surprising how quick they had finished. She had expected to wait at least a week, but since there were demons, half-demons, part-demons and humans working on the construction, everyone was being to put to use according to their abilities. Midoriko could foresee the Rebellion's HQ becoming even better than before. Everything seemed to be going well.

Until she checked her e-mail.

Scanning the screen on her new-and-improved computer, (courtesy of Rin's dabbling in electronics) her day crashed. Deciding to print out the e-mail and present it to her army, she pressed the print button and waited as the printer hummed to life and spit out the papers she needed. She bit her lip as she thought about the letter. So Naraku hadn't been the one to authorize the attack? It sounded suspicious, especially since Naraku had written it. Could this be another ploy to let their guard down?

The print out of the e-mail was crisp and still warm from the machine when she felt it. Snatching it up, she knew exactly who to consult to figure out if Naraku was just pulling their legs or if he was serious.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh. My. Gosh." Sango enunciated each of her words with as much emphasis she could while still being shocked. She grabbed Kagome as if she was grabbing onto life itself. "You're engaged? TO INUYASHA?"

Kagome grabbed Sango's hands and unlatched them from her shirt. "Yes, and I'd appreciate you _not _trying to rip my clothes apart."

Ayame laughed, tossing her growing hair over her shoulder. "Well, could you blames her? We thought it'd never happen!"

Kagome crossed her arms and shook her head, chuckling to herself. "I didn't think it would either." She smiled softly, her finger brushing over the ring. The gesture was not missed by either of her two friends and Sango was soon squealing as Kagome held out her left hand so her friends could examine the ring that had been given to her.

While her friends babbled, Kagome quietly tuned most of the conversation out, since it was not really directed to her but about her. Instead, she thought of Inuyasha, of their lives after Naraku was finally put to rest. She could only envision them in the gardens above, frolicking without a care in the world. Well, maybe a little more then frolicking with the type of privacy _she_ wanted.

Kagome was pulled out from her reverie when she heard her name being shouted. "Kagome!"

She turned to the sound, seeing Midoriko, once more in her business suit walking briskly towards her with an expression that was hard to decipher. It was like some cryptic code Kagome had yet to break. "Yes, Midoriko?" She smiled, her good news already at the tip of her tongue.

"We need to talk."

The seriousness in Midoriko's voice quickly sobered the three girls up quicker than water evaporating in the desert. They knew something had occurred, and by the looks of it, it wasn't good news. Midoriko silently handed a copy of the letter sent to her to Kagome, waiting patiently as the girls huddled and read what was in it.

"What does he mean the attack wasn't sent under 'his authorization'?" Sango gritted. "Does he really believe we'd swallow that garbage?"

Ayame restrained her friend's barely contained resentment and anger. "We know what type of things he's capable of, Sango. I don't think he'd send a letter of apology just for show." She sighed. "His ego would never allow it."

"So it's true, then?" Midoriko took a step towards them in earnest. "He's not lying?"

"He's not lying," Kagome spoke in a measured, but grim, voice. "Naraku hates disobedience. Besides, Ayame is right. He wouldn't send it if it wasn't true. His self-absorbed, self-centered nature would take a huge blow with this." She handed the paper back to Midoriko. "I'm sure Kikyo is paying the price in some torturous way, as he sees fit."

Midoriko sighed, gripping the rest of the papers in her stack. "Then I must call a halt to the construction for a day. We must gather and tell the rest of our army this new development." Midoriko nodded to herself and glanced down. She was about to turn away when she frowned and faced Kagome once more, pointing to her ring finger which Inuyasha's gift was perched on.

"Is that what I think it is?" A slow, but knowing smile crept onto Midoriko's face.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Oh yes, yes it is."

Midoriko had always been the calm, collected and very professional person Kagome had always seen her be, but at the mention of a ring—and like the reaction of most women—she yelled out in joy and gave Kagome such a strong hug that she almost wished Sango was still clutching her tightly.

"Ohmygosh Kagome!" Midoriko's words came out in a rush. Kagome enjoyed seeing Midoriko act this way. "We have so much to do now, oh, you're getting married! Do you want to do this before we go to the last battle or do you want to wait? I mean, I could always find someone to marry you guys now if you really want to and there would be no problem directing the construction towards the ballroom so we could use it for—"

"Midoriko, breathe!" Kagome shook her leader and confidante. "Take it slow, you might just have a heart attack."

"I can't help it, Kagome!" Midoriko's face shone with unhidden joy. "This is the best thing I've heard all day!"

"I know, I know." Kagome sighed. "But still, Inuyasha and I haven't decided whether we really wanted it now or later. Probably after, when everything is said and done. Besides, there are more important things at the moment." She indicated to the papers in Midoriko's hand with a nod of her head.

Midoriko sighed dejectedly, making Kagome wonder how excited she had really been to want to plan a wedding when really she should have been thinking about the rebellion's problems as of now. "Fine, we'll talk about it later. I guess we have to talk about this thing, huh?" She shifted the papers in her arms. "Call the meeting over the intercom during lunch break. We'll have to meet outside since the conference room is still under-construction."

Kagome nodded and turned to walk the other direction with her friends. "Will do,"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"She said yes?" Izayoi looked starry-eyed as her son told her the good news. "Really?"

"Mom," Inuyasha said, embarrassed. "You make it sound like she wasn't going to."

Izayoi shook her head, hugging her son. "I didn't mean that, honey. I just was a little shocked, I guess." She smiled, pulling back and looking up at her baby. "I can't believe you're getting married. I swear it feels only yesterday you were a little boy asking if I loved your father." Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered that memory, but none fell.

Inuyasha sighed and hugged his mother. "Thanks, mom. For everything."

Izayoi sniffled and nodded. "So have you guys decided when you want to get married? I'm sure Midoriko would throw everything down right at this moment and organize this wedding. Anything to distract from the terror of this war we're in."

Inuyasha shook his head, sticking his hands into his pants. "Not yet. Kagome and I haven't really thought but I think that we'll wait for now." Inuyasha sighed.

Izayoi caught the boy's sigh and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. Fate is on your side." She smiled, and almost as an after-though, said. "Have you thought about the crown?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Not much. I don't care for it as much as I used to. I have Kagome, and really, that's all I want at the moment."

"I understand that," Izayoi smiled softly and she took a step towards him. "But you cannot forget your homeland, your people. You are the rightful king of Meridian. It is your destiny, and now, Kagome's."

He nodded, choosing not to further the conversation. He really wasn't going to make any type of decision until he talked to Kagome about it. If he became King, she would become Queen and he needed to be absolutely sure she was ready for that type of responsibility.

He left his mother in the infirmary, a spring in his step as he walked. Everything seemed a lot brighter now, for some rare reason. Was it because he was now engaged to the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world? Yes, that was exactly it. Nothing could bring him down from Cloud Nine now.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to face Kouga and Miroku, who seemed to have just run after him in an effort to ask him something. Kouga looked at him in all the seriousness he could muster. "Is it true that you proposed to Kagome?"

"How'd you find out?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Sango told me, of course. She caught me in the hallway while she was walking somewhere with Kagome and Ayame. I can still feel her grip." Miroku winced at the memory and absentmindedly rubbed his arm, from where Inuyasha inferred that Sango had almost broken his bone.

Inuyasha smiled wide. "Yep, just a couple of days ago. I'm surprised it was quiet until this long."

Miroku and Kouga gave each other a mischievous glance. "I wouldn't be too sure of that, Inuyasha." Kouga patted him on the back. "We spread the word as soon as we heard it."

His silver-haired friend groaned. "Can't you two keep a little private business private?" He demanded, shaking his head.

Miroku shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's our duty to inform everyone about your love affairs, Inuyasha. You're like a celebrity. No privacy and lots of papparazzi."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Doesn't that give me the right to punch you?"

"Aw, c'mon Inuyasha, it was going to leak out anyway! Better now than later, I say."

Kouga bonked Miroku on his head. "Shut it. You're beginning to sound stupid again." Rolling his eyes, he turned to his other friend. "So?"

"So, what?" Inuyasha sounded confused.

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Who's going to be best man? We've been friends for a very long time, you know . . ."

"Hey," Miroku interrupted, pulling Kouga's shoulder. "I thought you said we were going to let him pick and not influence him!"

Inuyasha sighed, turning on his heel and leaving his bickering friends to duke it out for the role of best man. Really, they needed to get a life if they were going to fight for that. He checked his watch, seeing that it was time for lunch break. He dashed through the remaining hallways, hoping to catch up to Kagome and have a couple moments alone before they sat down and began to be bombarded with questions about their marriage.

He walked in, but Kagome was not sitting in their usual spot and neither were her friends. Inuyasha got into a line, responding to the questions that were thrown a him with tactic, but even as he spoke, he scanned the area for his soon-to-be wife. Where could she have gone?

A shrill sound interrupted his train of thought and made him look up. It was the signal for an emergency meeting. Inuyasha grabbed what food he could, stuffing half of it in his mouth and started to follow the crowd. He knew they couldn't go to the conference room because it wasn't finished just yet, but he realized that the path everyone was taking lead outside, where the freshly dug graves could still be seen and the burned patches of ground could still be smelled.

Kagome was already there and in that inexplicable moment they made eye contact, Inuyasha seemed to understand what was happening. Something new had happened, and from what Kagome was telling him with her eyes, it might not be the best news.

"All of you," Midoriko's voice sounded loud as she stepped up on something to make her visible to the crowd, "have proved worthy of yourselves as warriors that aid this rebellion." There were calls and shouts of approval, of pride in the warriors that were in that crowd. She continued. "And because of this worthiness, you deserve to know what lies ahead of you, which by no means, is easier that it has been before." Midoriko spoke with such firmness and yet with such benevolence that everyone in the crowd had their eyes and ears locked on their leader. She commanded attention with her presence, her words and her expressions. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and saw her just as rapt in Midoriko's speech as anyone else. "Naraku has sent word that the earlier attack we suffered was not authorized by him—and instead has called for a cease-fire. I don't know his intentions, or what else he might want to do, but I know," She looked at everyone with a piercing gaze. "That whatever he might send us, we'll be ready for it because you are what keeps this rebellion afloat."

More murmurs and shouts of agreement were heard. Midoriko held her hand up to silence them, and it didn't surprise Inuyasha that his comrades shut up just as she gestured for that silence. "We must prepare as we recover, to not let our guards down ever. We must rally ourselves as we work alongside each other. An army divided cannot conquer, but together we fight!"

Her exclamation elicited bursts of shouts and agreements from the crowd. Midoriko gestured to Kagome to speak. She did so a little hesitantly.

"I wish to express my gratitude to everyone who has been helping rebuild. There will be a new schedule from now on, a mixture of rebuilding and training. We will separate in regiments." She spoke with confidence. "Naraku has expressed that he will not move his forces until we move our own. I know for a fact that he says this so that we come to him and not the other way away." She then gave a smirk. "Of course, he has no idea what he's asking."

Laughter and shouts were heard among the crowd. Kagome continued. "Get into groups of at least twenty, pick a regiment leader and those who become leaders will come to speak with me to communicate the new schedule. You're dismissed," Kagome nodded to the others and watched as they dispersed and regrouped in bigger packs. Discussions could be seen and Kagome turned around, only to be caught around the waist by someone.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in delight, her face breaking out into a huge smile that matched her husband-to-be's.

He laid his forehead against hers. "Wanna be on my team?"

Kagome giggled and feigned disinterest. "I don't know . . . Maybe, if I don't get any better offers."

"Hey!" Inuyasha tried to sound offended, but it didn't work.

"You guys," A small voice came from under them. "You're making me blush."

Kagome glanced down, and in astonishment and glee, yelled. "Rin!"

She bent down to hug the girl and twirled her around. Rin giggled, unable to help the girlish sound from being confined. Kagome let her down again and Rin did a small curtsy to them both.

"Well, it has reached my ears that you two are gonna be married." Rin smiled knowingly. "Do I have the honor of greeting the future royalty of Meridian?"

"Ah . . ." Inuyasha's glanced at his fiancee, who looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I haven't really talked to Kagome about it."

Rin shrugged, arms behind her back. "It doesn't really matter to me. My job was to bring you to together and I think I did a job well done."

Kagome's mouth dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Rin laughed and began to run away. "I have to go and finish some tech stuff they have me working on. See ya!"

"Wow," Inuyasha laughed. "I think she's been planning this all along."

Kagome shook her head and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "She's a cunning little thing, isn't she?"

Inuyasha chuckled and was about to lean in to kiss Kagome, when suddenly he felt a slap on his back.

"Lord Inuyasha!" exclaimed a laughing Professor Myoga. "I hear you're going to get married!"

"Professor Myoga," Inuyasha turned and gave a huge hug to the stout man. Kagome, though a little disappointed about not getting that kiss, smiled at Myoga.

"Yeah, it's official." Inuyasha slipped his hand around Kagome's. "I swear I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"Um—I don't think I ever apologized for," Professor Myoga coughed a little and turned red, "Ah, for what happened back in my lab."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Kagome smiled and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "If it hadn't been for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now and be who I am today."

Professor Myoga blushed and stuttered his reply. "W-why, I- I'm very flattered to hear that! Now, if you'll excuse me," The man started too walk past them. "I must get back on my work." With a smile and a wave, he disappeared into the crowd.

"I think we should start directing the groups." Kagome sighed. "We have a lot of work to do before we're ready to go against Naraku's forces."

"I agree, but I'm willing to bet that by the end of the month, we'll be ready to kick his behind out of orbit."

Kagome laughed at his lame joke. "I guess you're right." She then to fully face Inuyasha and grabbed both of his hands. "Is there anything you want to talk to me before we get to work."

Inuyasha hesitated for a second but then said, "I was going to ask you about being queen again. I know we talked about it before but I want you to sure," he looked earnestly at her. "completely sure that you're one hundred percent sure about it."

"Of course I am," Kagome laughed. "I wouldn't have said yes to you otherwise, don't you think?"

"Oh," came Inuyasha small reply. "Right."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Kagome's eyes darkened with something that at first didn't register with Inuyasha until she began leaning in seductively towards him, her eyes half closed as she inched closer to his lips. She stopped one breath away from completely closing the distance and smirked. "Then I'll see you later."

She pulled away and laughed, watching Inuyasha's expecting face fall.

"Hey!" Inuyasha rubbed his head as he watched Kagome bound away. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. He loved that girl so much. As he answered questions from some groups that had already been formed, his mind was on Kagome. Now that he was sure she was okay with being a queen, there was another matter to attend to if he even wanted to have a chance.

Sesshoumaru.

Even if they won the war, he would be hard-pressed to get Sesshoumaru to agree to let him be king. Not unless he died, which had, probably, a zero percent chance of happening. Well, there was no use on dwelling on it just yet. They had time, and that at least, was on their side for this round.

**XX**

** A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I just got really stuck in the middle of this and I had to trudge my way through, using different methods to get inspired. (which really only was switching genres in my music) I hope it was at least okay and that you would be so kind as to leave me a nice, preferably long review!**


	23. Time to Move

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm sorry I've been M.I.A for the summer and the first part of fall. I've been having a difficult time trying to come up with the ending for Death Angels, but I think I've got it now. This is the next to-last-chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 23: Time to move**

Weeks passed since the cease-fire had been announced. Everyone had done their part and now the Rebellion's Head Quarters looked better than ever. Upgrades were installed wherever possible and whenever affordable; the training grounds were improved, the weapons updated and there were even rumors of a wedding coming around.

"We haven't decided yet," Kagome smiled, trying to side step an Inu/kag admirer. She'd been cornered by more than twenty women, all asking the same question. When were she and Inuyasha going to get married?

"Oh, you should get married before we go to battle!" screamed the admirer, her hands clapping together. "Then I would get to attend!"

Kagome smiled as nicely as she could. "Well, then let me at least talk to Inuyasha about it."

"Oh, yes, please do!" The admirer pushed Kagome down the hallway, and she almost tripped over her feet. She steadied herself against the wall as the young woman skipped down the hallway and out of sight. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed loudly, slightly annoyed by all the pestering.

"I see someone isn't in a good mood."

Kagome glanced up to see her fiancée, Inuyasha, standing right in front of her with an amused grin on his face. She shook her head and said, "Everyone has been asking me when we're getting married and frankly, I'm getting tired of it." She huffed, leaning against the wall for support.

Inuyasha put a hand on the wall, right next to Kagome's head, to hold his weight. "I've been having the same problem." He sighed. "We haven't even talked about it together, have we?"

"No," Kagome shook her head. "We haven't. We've been too preoccupied with training and rebuilding to really think about our wedding."

"I sort of regret that."

Kagome gave him a half smile. "Don't we both?"

Chuckling, Inuyasha leaned in until they're foreheads rested against each other. "Well, then, why don't we catch up? Do you want to get married now or later? I have no qualms about when, just that we do."

"With that attitude, I could claim that I don't want to get married until I'm fifty." Kagome joked, laughing softly.

"That's pushing it. I don't think I'd like to wait that long."

"Well, then."

"So? When do you want to have the ceremony?"

Kagome closed her eyes and turned pensive as she considered her options. It was true that getting married now to Inuyasha would be nice—actually, _way _better than nice—and that everybody would love to witness something so happy before the final battle, but there were still too many scores to settle. She couldn't be truly happy until everything was put behind her, especially Naraku. Not until then.

"After," She opened her eyes and gazed into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "After everything is finished and put to rest."

Inuyasha gave her a crooked grin, one that she loved to see bloom on his face. "I sort of knew you'd say that."

They both laughed softly for minute before Inuyasha leaned in to connect his lips with hers. This meeting had been by chance, since they've been training left and right with different groups, and although they were in the same group, their members were so elite that they had spread out to help others who still needed some tips on coordination and precision. They hardly had time to eat and sleep, let alone spend time together. This was evident as they kissed, in the manner of how they clung to each other, how they were not rushing, but taking their sweet time to become re-acquainted with each other.

They broke apart and grins lit both of their faces as they gazed at each other for those few precious moments. They were actually both due in Midoriko's office, which was why they had even crossed paths. Hand in hand, they continued on their way.

As they opened the door, they realized they weren't the only ones that had been called. It seemed that others of their group had been called in since Ayame, Sango, Kouga and Miroku were there. If they were all here, this had to be something important.

"Kagome, Inuyasha," Midoriko smiled as she acknowledged their presence. She waved them in quickly, all business as she continued. "The occasion to why I have called you all in today," Midoriko began, placing her hands on the mahogany desk in front of her. "ss because we will be attacking within a fortnight."

For a second, there was dead silence. It was as if it took their brains more than a minute to process the information given. Then Sango spoke up.

"That soon? I mean, we're just getting back on our feet. Are we ready to fight?" She looked concerned.

"We're more than ready to fight. We're at out peak performance." Midoriko tilted her head, almost glaring. "Do you think I would even suggest such a thing if we weren't?"

Sango lowered her eyes and slightly blushed as she said, "No, you wouldn't. My apologies, Midoriko."

"Please, none are needed." She waved the apology away and directed herself to the group. "But I really do think that it's time we move on with our plans. It's been weeks since our base was bombed but we've built it up even stronger and our fighters have never been so prepared." She smiled proudly. "We are at the top of our game."

Inuyasha leaned in, his mind already moving to create strategies. "What do you propose we do?"

"I want ground fighters as much as I want aerial fighters. Rin was able to provide plans for planes that are built and ready to go," She pulled a manila folder from a drawer and laid it open on the desk for them to see. "Air ships are very convenient in a war. Ours have twenty cannons on each side." She grinned as she continued. "We built smaller ones so that the fighters could drop bombs and cover more ground that way."

Kagome crossed her arms. "How will the groups be divided?"

Midoriko smiled and pulled out another manila folder and handed it to her. "We're taking a triangle formation going in and then level out into our usual ranks as the first fighters become occupied. Our aerial force will be doing V formations and periodically will do a different but coordinated formation to confuse the enemy airships."

"And what do you want us to do?" Miroku asked from the back. "Our group seems to be missing from the plans Kagome has in her hand."

"Your group will be going on a very special mission. While Kagome _will_ lead the army into battle, you must clear her way to Naraku." She turned to gaze intently at Kagome. "I'm entrusting you with his downfall."

"You've put it in the right hands." Kagome assured her, her voice calm and serene, almost as if she knew this responsibility was going to be handed to her.

"Good," Midoriko sat down. "That's what I wanted to hear."

"So that's it?" Kouga turned to Midoriko. "That's gonna be easy."

Midoriko cocked her head, a small frown appearing on her face. "Not quite, Kouga." Again, she reached into her drawer to grab yet another manila folder and tossed this one to Kouga.

"Sheesh, Midoriko." He exclaimed as he opened the folder, fingering its contents. "You have enough manila folders to fill a whole army base. Couldn't have at least given me one in blue?" He joked, laughing loudly.

Midoriko sighed and glanced toward the girl next to him in annoyance. "Ayame, shut him up."

Ayame, on cue, took the folder from Kouga and promptly stomped on his foot. Kouga cried out in pain as he held it, cursing under his breath. Laughter filled the room as the others watched this little scene play.

"Ayame!" He managed to say through pressed lips.

His girlfriend laughed. "You shouldn't have opened your big mouth, Kouga, honey."

"If I didn't like you, I would—"

"Enough," Midoriko cut him off. "That folder has a set of blue prints for the fortress Naraku has sealed himself in. It has booby-traps, guards and god-knows-what else in there." Midoriko seated herself and folded her hands in front of her. "This is not going to be easy, but you're my best fighters and I can't imagine anyone else who can pull this off."

Everyone in the room just stood and glanced at each other. Midoriko had never outright complimented them as a team, but it was quite nice to hear her confidence voiced out loud. There was no more information to hand out so they were quickly dismissed for the day. Midoriko called for another meeting with everyone else, but the little group that had been in her office was exempt and took the time to do things they had neglected over the weeks they had been rebuilding and training.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat the in the maze again, next to the little bed of Lavender that Inuyasha had planted so many years before. They held hands and just sat next to each other on the little bench, content to just be in each other's presence. Peace swept over them and Kagome smiled softly.

"What are you so happy for?" Inuyasha gave Kagome a grin as he glanced at her.

Kagome bit her lip as she pretended to think, but really, her answer wasn't that hard to figure out. "I'm just happy to be here, right now with you." She closed her eyes and gripped his hand tighter. "Our lives are so fragile, so fickle. Anything can happen between now and after the battle. I'm just enjoying the moment without thinking of the future."

"I guess it _is_ nicer that way." Inuyasha mused with her. "Sometimes I'm so preoccupied with what will happen that I forget to just enjoy what I have right now." He glanced at her and brought their intertwined hands up, his lips pressing a soft kiss on her hand. "Like my time with

you."

It was times like these that Kagome cherished and was afraid she'd never have again. But this was why she rarely thought of what lay ahead of them when they were together this way. It was much better than considering the alternative.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It seems that Midoriko is finally moving," Naraku leaned back on his chair as he sat at his desk. He had just been informed through a spy that Midoriko planned to start retaliation. Kikyo stood before him, on the other side of his desk, pale and expressionless.

"And that's good?" She asked, her eyes never straying from her fixed gaze at the wall.

"Very good," Naraku smiled knowingly. "I've been itching to be rid of that stupid rebellion for ages, especially that woman. I'm just very glad I can take out my failures with them."

Kikyo said nothing pertaining to what—or who—he meant by failures. She wasn't an idiot. It was likely that he was hoping that she would get killed in the heat of the battle, but she wouldn't let him have that satisfaction. No, she was going to get through this and then kill him.

Outwardly, she held no emotion, but inside she was smirking at her plan. It seemed that Naraku's creations had a streak of betraying him, and she wasn't going to change that anytime soon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

** A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please, drop me a review. It's right under here, ready for you to just type in! Do it. You know you want to! ;) And thank you for those who have already reviewed!**

** ~Daichilover**

**P.S The FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE NEXT! Anyone want an epilogue? Please tell me in your review. :D**


	24. This end is real

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this final full-of-suspense showdown! An epilogue will follow this, so don't despair just yet. Have a good read **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It's simple, really.**

**Chapter 24: This end is real **

"Alright, let's go over this again!" Kagome called over the massive amount of people that had gathered in front of what would become a bloody battlefield very soon. All were dressed in battle suits, equipped with the latest defenses and weapons. The day of reckoning had come and everyone could feel the suspense as it spread from person to person. "You will follow the orders of your group leaders. They will know what to do. Everyone here is capable of making it out alive."

There. She had finally said the ugly half-truth. True, every man and woman, every demon, human and half-demon in the room with her was accomplished, but that didn't guarantee their safe return. It was more likely that they'd lose more than anticipated. If she knew Naraku at all, he would no doubt have something up his sleeve.

"Kagome," A reassuring hand was placed on her shoulder and she glanced over to see Inuyasha. For a second, they just stared at each other, drinking each other's image in. There was a very real possibility that this was the last time they'd ever see each other safe. "It's time to move out."

She nodded, choosing to not respond. She strapped her bow and arrows more securely around her torso and adjusted the sword at her side. This would be the weapon in which she would ultimately end Naraku's life. She would finally cut down all of his lies, all of the suffering he had caused and end it all.

Even with this mentality, Kagome still had a hard time coming to terms that she had to thrust the sword _through_ him. It had been a long time since she had shed blood. She shook her head roughly, dispelling her doubts easily. There was no more time to doubt; she just had to be able to do it.

When she glanced at the army behind her, all she saw were friends, loved ones, admirers and comrades. She met the gazes of Sango, Ayame, Kouga and Miroku as they stood immediately behind her. Then her sight fell on Inuyasha. He gave her a nod and she smiled for a split second before her face returned to neutral.

In front of her, almost too far to be seen even by Kagome, she could make out another army marching toward them. They were closing in very quickly; she judged that they were fast and agile. The manor they were protecting lay just behind them and she knew that Naraku was hiding in there and that it would take great forces to just get through the army.

Her group lined the first set of warriors. They would be the first to hit the fray head-on. All they needed was a signal from Kagome to raise their weapons.

"You guys," Kagome called to her group and friends. "This is not going to be an easy mission. Someone might die." She gulped her worry down and was able to keep her voice even.

"Well, no one said this would be easy. Midoriko herself didn't." responded a confident Kouga. He gave a wink. "But we can beat 'em."

"Don't worry about us, Kagome." Sango smiled at her. "We're here to back you up."

"And we're also here to protect you," Ayame chimed in. "We won't let anything happen to you before you get to Naraku."

"I'm not the one I'm worried about." Kagome frowned slightly.

"Kagome, we're going to be fine."

Kagome locked eyes once more with Inuyasha. He had a serene smile on his face, as if he truly believed the words he was saying. She breathed out, nodding and turned her attention back to the army making its way toward them. She was surprised how close they were now; Naraku had wasted nothing making them powerful.

She reached back into her quiver and pulled an arrow out. She slipped her bow off from her body and notched her arrow. The tip began to glow, the light slowly making its way to engulf the arrow. Kagome's signal was to release her arrow, full of light, into the unsuspecting crowds of the enemy.

Once they were close enough, Kagome let her arrow fly.

Cries were heard behind her as others lifted their weapons to fight and began moving forward past Kagome and her group. The blast created from her arrow had taken out a lot of enemy soldiers and had cleared a path from where she and her group could commence their mission.

"Move!" Kagome shouted, running to where the gap was slowly becoming smaller as other soldiers began taking the place of those that had fallen. Inuyasha, Kouga and Ayame were the quickest to get in front of her. Inuyasha slashed at the soldiers in front of them while Kouga punched and Ayame kicked the others that replaced them. Kagome notched another arrow but didn't let it go. She only had so many and could only release them when they were most needed.

The blood-bath continued in front, behind and above her. She glanced up to see aerial ships similar to the design on the plans she had seen whiz through the skies, dropping bombs on their foes and shooting at enemy planes. Around her, cries of pain, anger and battle rang. Kagome trudged through, not lingering on the dead bodies that fell all around her, refusing to look at the faces, fearing that it was one of them.

"Kagome, keep moving!" Sango yelled from behind her, her Hiraikotsu coming back to her from an attack she had just unleashed.

Kagome nodded and started running to where Inuyasha and the others had just cleared a path. She lifted her bow and shot another arrow in the sky, the blast nearly blinding her and her comrades. Blood splattered on her face but she would not stop now; Inuyasha and the others ran ahead once more.

The minutes seemed endless, the battle eternal and the fatigue everlasting as she ran. Her arrows were shot to where her soldiers were beginning to have a hard time. By the time she finally made it to the other side of the massive army, all her arrows were gone and she was out of breath.

"We made it," Kagome smiled, panting heavily.

"We need to keep going." Inuyasha sighed and looked at the manor that lay before them. The battle was behind them but it seemed like no one seemed to be guarding the door. This was unusual, and the group wondered if this was one of those traps Midoriko had mentioned.

"There's no other way to find out but to bust that door open." Sango silenced the arguments of whether going in that way was the best. "Stand back!"

She let her Hiraikotsu rip through the air and smash through the oak doors, which promptly crumbled under the sheer force of Sango's weapon. The Hiraikotsu came back into her hand swiftly and Sango admired her handy-work.

"Let's go," Inuyasha said, carefully leading the group inside. It was dark and eerily quiet. It was if they were totally cut off from the outside world. Inuyasha, being the one with the best night vision and the best sight, spotted stairs across the spacious room. "The stairs are that way!" He shouted, shattering the silence and pointing at the stairs.

Kagome and the others ran towards to where Inuyasha pointed, but before they could get half-way there, the ground began to rumble and break beneath their feet. They were pushed to the outer edge and had to press themselves to the wall so that they wouldn't fall into the dark abyss that had just appeared.

"I guess Midoriko wasn't kidding," Kouga gulped, glancing down. "How do we get to the other side?"

Kagome glanced around, "Well, we're half way to the stairs." She then noticed there were still floor to lead them to stairs. "Let's just keep to the edge and try not to look down."

The others nodded and waited for Inuyasha to start moving, since he was the closest. He slowly began side stepping on the floor available, hoping that the rest of the floor wouldn't collapse under them.

Suddenly, a rumbling was heard from under them. The ground left shook as green vines shot up from the empty space in front of them. These vines, though, were no ordinary vines. They twisted and turned at their own will, grabbing anything in sight with a vice-like grip, pulling it down into the darkness and coming back up for more.

"RUN!" Inuyasha shouted, knowing there was little they could do in their positions. The pathway was narrow and the movement from the vines made it hard to even rush on the ledge. Suddenly, the vines shot at Kagome, but Ayame pushed her out the way before it could touched her best friend, causing Ayame to be caught in its vice-like grip. Another took a hold on Kouga as he reached out to save Ayame.

"Kouga! Ayame!" Kagome yelled as her best friend and her boyfriend where hoisted into the air by the vines. She stood there frozen, against Inuyasha, too shocked to even move.

Ayame grunted. "Kagome, keep going. We can handle this!" Ayame produced a small dagger and stabbed the vine holding her. Purple liquid squirted onto her face and clothes..

Kouga nodded. "This thing ain't gonna take me down easily!" He clawed at the vines and then took out a knife from his back. "Go!"

"No!" Kagome shouted, her voice desperate. "We can't! We just can't!"

"I didn't push you out the way for nothing Kagome!"

"But-"

"You have a mission to fulfill!" Ayame shouted, looking at her friend more fiercely than Kagome had ever seen before. "GO!"

The ground rumbled again and the vines suddenly turned even wilder, almost as if they were going mad. Then, in the blink of an eye, the vines began retreating into the gaping hole it had come from, Ayame and Kouga still gripped in it's iron-like hold.

"Crap," Kouga whispered. His eyes met Ayame and he gave her a wink. "If we go down,"

"It'll go down with us." Ayame finished, reaching out to Kouga. Their fingertips touched as the vines began to retreat faster, until finally the darkness swallowed them up whole.

"AYAME! KOUGA!" Kagome let out a scream that rebounded into the now silent room. She reached out to go after them, but Inuyasha grabbed her from behind, his voice forced as he said,

"There's nothing we can do to save them, Kagome." He held her tight even when she thrashed against him, screaming her friend's names.

"But we can't let them go like this!" She shouted, finally succumbing to her grief. "I didn't want this to happen!"

"Kagome, there's nothing we can do!" Sango shouted, eyes wet and her face angry but sorrowful. "If it was possible, don't you think we would all want to jump in and save them? Don't you remember your mission? You promised that you would fulfill it. Plus," Sango's voice a broke a little as she kept speaking. "M-Midoriko said some of us might not—might not make it." She took a deep breath. "His plan is to break you—all of us. Don't let Naraku win, Kagome!"

Deep down, Kagome felt the harsh but very true words slice at her. Sango was probably right. Naraku had anticipated that she would bring her friends and was going to take as many down as he could if he couldn't get her. He knew her weakness; how could she had been so foolish as to let her friends come?

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Sango apologized, suddenly wanting to take her words back when Kagome had gone silent. She was hurting too, but there was nothing they could do but move forward. Sango vowed to avenge her friends and the only she could do that was to get Kagome to complete her mission and kill Naraku.

"No," Kagome took a deep breath, her face back to a neutral expression, not unlike the face she used to give Naraku back when she still served him. "You're right. I cannot change what has happened, but Naraku will pay." She placed a hand on the sword at her side, its purpose clearer than ever.

"Let's go," Miroku spoke up. "If we stay, those crazy vines might come back."

The others nodded and continued their way towards the steps. The steps spiraled high, creaking as each person went up one. It was silent, silent enough that Kagome could feel the hairs stand on the back of her neck. There was something there, watching them. But what was it?

"Sango, are you getting bad vibes by this place?" Miroku whispered to Sango, who was right behind him.

"You feel it too?" Sango asked. Since her senses were very keen and for the fact that they were bringing up the rear of the line, she swore she could hear something _breathing_ right behind them. It was the slightest of sounds but it felt like when you hear a ringing in your ears that no one else can hear.

"Guys, be careful. Something is here." Inuyasha spoke, glancing behind him. "I can smell something different in the air up here."

"The floor is right there," Kagome pointed a few steps ahead of Inuyasha. "That must be where we need to go."

Her friends nodded and soon they set foot on the smooth wooden floor of the room. The layout was familiar to all of them; it was styled as a dojo, much like the one back at the Rebellion's Head Quarters where they had all learned how to sword fight.

"What the hell is his angle?" Inuyasha hissed, the first one to recognize the place. "Is he a damn copy cat or is he trying to play mind tricks on us?"

"There's no telling with Naraku sometimes," Kagome glanced around, her hand on the hilt of the sword. Something about the place unsettled her, but she couldn't place a finger on it. She attributed it to the fact that the energy in the room was ominous, as if something was already there.

"Well, if it isn't Kagome and her little crew of failures."

The gang whirled around to come face-to face with two identical beatiful women, dressed in chinese style dresses, one with a blue color and other one a red color. They smiled devilishly at Kagome and her friends.

"Haruko and Rika," Kagome recognized the twins. "Otherwise known as the Devil Duo."

"Ah, I see you haven't forgotten us." Rika, the one in the blue, smiled. She threw her short, sleek black hair back as she regarded her former acquaintance.

"It's just too bad you won't have to remember us for long." Haruko, the one in red laughed, tossing her own short hair back like her sister. "It's high time we show you how much we've progressed since you've been gone."

"You did us a favor when you three left." Rika smiled, her straight white teeth in a perfect row. "We've climbed up the ranks, you see, and our master has granted us the honor of taking you and your pathetic friends down!"

"If you're still taking orders from Naraku then you must still be as stupid as when I first met you." Kagome began drawing her sword, but Sango stopped her hand. "What are you doing?"

"You should keep going." Sango looked at her and then glanced at Miroku, who gave her an encouraging look. "You have to complete this mission and if you fight Haruko and Rika, you'll have no strength to defeat Naraku."

"No! I'm not leaving you guys behind." Kagome hissed back.

Miroku turned to them. "Kagome, go. We can handle them." He then locked eyes with Inuyasha, who understood his look and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"C'mon Kagome. We've got to keep going."

Kagome looked at him as if he was mad. "I'm not going to leave them behind! They just have to come!"

Suddenly, a knife whizzed through the air, missing Kagome's head by a hair. She glanced up to see Haruko, who was an expert knife thrower, glowering at her.

"How dare you talk as if we're not here! We are formidable opponents and don't you forget that!"

Rika, who had ninja stars in her hands ready to strike agreed with her sister. "The fool is the one who looks away from the danger right in front of them."

Sango stepped in front of the plate. "Oh shut it, you fake bimbos. It was only when we left that you even were able to go up in rank, so shut the hell up. You're just a bunch of mediocre fighters who can't even land a hit." Sango lifted her Hiraikoutsu and patted her side for the sword she had brought.

Both the twins gasped in indignation and released their attacks. Inuyasha pulled Kagome backwards, dodging the knives and ninja stars to make it the exit on the left.

Inuyasha understood that Sango and Miroku had volunteered themselves as decoys in order for Kagome to keep going. The only thing that bothered him was the upper hand those twins hand on them. It was true that Miroku and Sango were probably better fighters but there was a reason why the knife had barely missed Kagome, a person whose senses were almost as keen as his. Those twins were experts and his friends just weren't equipped with the right weapons. Sango could use hers as a shield, but offensively it would leave her open for the quick attacks those girls would undoubtedly use. Miroku's staff was no better. There was nothing he could do but honor their wishes and get Kagome out of there and to keep going up.

Kagome's eyes teared, but none fell as she went up the next set of steps. She wished fervently that Sango and Miroku would make it, but even she wasn't blind to the disadvantage of their weapons. For the first time, she was scared of them.

She glanced at Inuyasha, who held her hand as they rushed up the spiral steps they were on. She squeezed his hand and was happy when he squeezed back. On the bright side, Inuyasha was still by her side. She could breathe while he was there, holding her hand, giving her comfort when she needed it the most.

They came to the next level in a few minutes and they were surprised to see fog on the level, so much that they could hardly see each other even when they were standing right next to each other. Inuyasha didn't let go of Kagome's hand and instead lead her inside.

Kagome's defenses were up immediately as Inuyasha led her inside. The feeling that she got on the level below tripled on this one. Something was really wrong and she had a bad feeling she was going to find it.

Inuyasha stepped on creaky floor board, and in an instant, arrows were released toward the pair of them. He grabbed Kagome and fell onto the floor with her as the arrows hit the wall and missed them completely.

"Booby traps," Inuyasha whispered, checking to see if Kagome was alright. "We have to be very careful and alert here. I don't even know where the exit might be."

"Well, we can't just stay here." Kagome said, glancing up at her fiance. "We have to make it to the end of the room. There's probably no booby traps there."

"Ok, then. Let's move."

The pair slowly stood up, calculating and executing every movement with precision and care. There was no telling what could happen in that horror house. Slowly, the two began advancing more into the room. A booby trap would go off every once in a while, but the daggers and the iron balls were easily dodged.

It happened when Inuyasha was right behind Kagome, close enough that he could see her at least a little fuzzy. He saw something glow right under her when she took a step with her left foot. He instinctively knew that it was big trouble.

"Kagome!" He pushed her forward, that having been his first instinct and she fell forward onto the ground.

Kagome glanced up as she fell, watching as the vines that had taken Ayame and Kouga earlier shoot from where she had been standing and wrap themselves tightly around Inuyasha's torso, almost as if it wanted to choke him to death.

Inuyasha cried out as pressure was put on his ribcage. He could hardly breath with it all. He glanced up to see Kagome, shocked and alarmingly frightened, scramble up to get to him.

"No, Kagome!" He attempted to cry out, but it only came as a struggled whisper. "If you come any closer, it might grab you too."

"No, not you too, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, ignoring his warning and wrapping her hands around the vines in an attempt to release him from it. "You can't do this. I won't let you!" Kagome's vision began to cloud with unshed tears and her hands fumbled on the vines.

"Kagome," Inuyasha struggled. "I think this was supposed to happen. This is too much of a coincidence that all our friends our gone and that you're . . . you're the only one left. Naraku wants to fight you on your own." He drew in a small breath. "Go. There's nothing you can do to help me right now. I'll find you after wards, I promise."

"Inuyasha, please, you can't expect me to leave you." Kagome said, holding Inuyasha's gaze.

"Then let me do it for you."

Kagome whirled around and found that the fog slowly dissipated, only to reveal a smiling Kikyo. She was dressed in almost the same garb as Kagome had, with one long, sleek sword at her side that gleamed. She only grinned maliciously and snapped her fingers.

Immediately, more vines shot from under Inuyasha, tying his arms and feet together. Kagome unsheathed her sword to try to cut him free, but the vines pulled him under before she could even touch it. The only thing she could do was watch. They locked gazes for an instant, and in that instant she saw that he would keep his promise and find a way back. She had faith in him; never had she doubted him before and she wasn't going to start now.

The only sounds came from the pieces of floor board that fell into the darkness that had taken away Inuyasha. Kagome stood, her hand clutching her sword and turned to face Kikyo. Although her first goal was to kill Naraku, getting Kikyo back for what she had just done would be sweet vengeance.

"Aw, are you lost for words, Kagome?" Kikyo cooed, mocking her. "Scared that your boyfriend's dead?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I suggest you shut up. Any more words from you and I might have to make sure you never speak again."

Kikyo laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you." She drew her sword and fell into a stance. "Why don't we let the swords do the talking? I've been waiting for this."

Kagome didn't waste any time pulling into a stance before lunging at Kikyo with her sword. Her attack was blocked and pushed back. Kagome swung around, using her right leg to balance her. She blocked Kikyo's sword as it tried to land a blow and then slid her sword up on the metal and jumped over Kikyo's head, landing behind her. Kikyo whirled around and blocked the sword that Kagome had swung, to which Kagome responded by delivering a thrust. Kikyo dogded and met Kagome's blade.

It was a blur of metal, sounds of metal clashing and panting from both sides.

Kikyo, while holding one of Kagome's attacks back, smiled wickedly. "This is the most fun I've had all year. It was too easy to defeat you the last time."

Kagome growled and pushed Kikyo off of her, making her stagger backwards. Kagome took the chance and raised her sword, but Kiyko was quick to throw hers up.

"You didn't defeat me." Kagome snarled, watching as the confident smirk faltered. "You used a dirty, underhanded trick to stab me, but guess what? I'm still here!" She pushed harder, the pressure making Kikyo break sword contact and jump back so as not to leave herself open.

Kikyo didn't look as thrilled as she had been at first. "I should have ripped your heart out the first time."

"Should've, could've, would've, it's all the same." Kagome responded. "You still didn't do it. That mistake it going to cost you."

Kikyo frowned and blocked Kagome's lunge attack, but Kagome was quick to duck and trip Kikyo by swing her left foot at her feet. Kikyo toppled over, her sword skittering to the opposite side of the room.

Kagome lifted her sword and held it a breath away from Kikyo's face.

"Do it." Kikyo hissed. "Kill me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naraku waited in the topmost level of his mansion, patiently waiting for his opponent to come up and face him. He knew that Kagome would defeat Kikyo, and hopefully kill her as well. She had served her purpose and it was time to get rid of the garbage. If Kagome didn't, which Naraku thought was likely, he would just have to send someone else to do Kikyo in. It wouldn't be too hard once he became supreme leader.

He watched the fight from a screen that connected to a video camera in the room where Kagome and Kikyo were now. He had been pleased with the fight, watching the best of his best experiments duke it out. He wondered which one would win, but now it seemed likely that Kagome would. He sipped a bit of wine from a cup he held delicately in his hand.

He couldn't wait to finally kill Kagome.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome hesitated as Kikyo told her those words. She had promised not to kill, ever since she had killed Rin's father. She didn't want to soil her hands with more blood, even if Kikyo had taken Inuyasha away.

She pulled back, directing Kikyo to her sword. "Pick it up." She ordered.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you just kill me?"

"Because I promised to myself I never would kill again," Kagome muttered. "Not even the likes of you."

Kikyo looked down and laughed. "You're one weird person. All full of honor and crap like that." She lifted herself up and grabbed her sword. "I guess I should return the favor."

Faster than Kagome had ever seen her do, Kikyo pulled a short dagger from her sleeve and thrust it with precision in her direction.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naraku saw what Kikyo was planning the minute he saw her reach for her sleeve. He had taught her himself, so he knew her plans inside and out. When the dagger hit his hidden camera, which was a marvelous feat even for the keen eyesight he had given her, he cursed and broke his wine glass out of sheer anger. The screen now only showed static and Naraku had to restrain himself from breaking that too.

So the wench had betrayed him as well. There was no mistaking her intent in destroying the camera. It had double-crosser written all over it. He had suspected it after she had come back from that stupid, frivolous mission she had attempted. True, his plans had come out all the better, but he would never let her have that satisfaction. He was her creator and she was his creation; he was above her as he was still above Kagome.

It was time to take things into his own hands. Both girls would pay dearly for betraying him. This was the last straw.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
Kagome held her breath as the dagger whizzed past, hitting the wall behind her. Kikyo only hummed in satisfaction and began sheathing her sword.

"You should really close your mouth, Kagome." Kikyo patted the sword at her side. "Flies might get trapped in there."

"What the hell is your angle?" Kagome exclaimed, still holding her sword close just in case Kikyo was trying one of her dirty tricks.

"Relax," Kikyo rolled her eyes. "I'm on your side for the moment."

Kagome blinked in confusion. "I don't understand; one moment you were intent on killing me and now you want to help me? Can you see where I'm getting confused?" Kagome explained.

Kikyo rested her hands on her hips. "It was just a show for Naraku, although I did really want to kill you." She frowned. "But just because I'm helping you right now doesn't mean I'm your friend. For my own purposes, I'm an ally."

Kagome slowly let her sword down. "And how do I know whether this isn't another stunt of yours?"

"Do you think I would have missed hitting you with my dagger if I was really trying to kill you?" Kikyo crossed her arms.  
"No." Kagome responded.

"Well, then." Kikyo sighed. "We've got to get to Naraku before he gets to us or else he'll kill us both. I know where he is."

Kagome sighed and turned to Kikyo, making sure she got her point across. "I'll accept your help now, but I want to know where the hell you sent Inuyasha!"

"Relax," Kikyo rolled her eyes yet again. Kagome was starting to notice she did that a lot. "He's alive, along with the rest of your friends, but if we don't find them, they're goners. The building is going to self-destruct in thirty minutes."

A huge relief washed over her knowing that her friends were still alive, but then her mind processed the fact that they only had thirty minutes before the building was going to self-destruct.

"Thirty minutes?!"

"Yeah, what did you think I said?"

Kagome closed her eyes in annoyance. "Nothing, just show me the way to where Naraku's hiding. We don't have much time."

Kikyo brushed past Kagome. "Follow me, but keep your eyes peeled. Naraku set this place up to kill."

"I don't need to be reminded."

Kikyo didn't respond and instead threw her companion an annoyed look. Kagome felt like sticking out her tongue, but decided that it wouldn't help in any case. She was closer now, closer to finally getting Naraku for everything they had done. She needed to complete her mission.

They shuffled softly, trying to be as quick as they could while still being safe. Thankfully, they made it to the other side of the hallway they had just traveled through safely. Not a sound could be heard as they began traveling rooms, but then suddenly Kikyo turned around.

"Did you feel that?" She gripped Kagome's hand rather tightly. Kagome pulled her hand away and began rubbing the pain away.

"Feel what? How hard you squeezing my hand?"

Kikyo huffed. "Not that! Didn't you feel the ground just rumble just the tiniest bit?"

"Well, now then you mention it, I thought the room did sway for a second."

"Damn it," Kikyo cursed. "Naraku must be up to something. The building is not supposed to rumble like that."

Kagome was about to respond, when her hearing picked up something click. She had no time to explain as she pulled Kikyo down onto the floor, barely dodging the bullet that had been sent flying their way.

"It seems that your hearing is still intact, Kagome." Naraku stood at the doorway, a gun held loftily in his hand, its barrel smoking just a bit from the bullet it had shot. "Not even my improved creation could hear that."

"Naraku," Kikyo hissed in anger, rising from the floor in fury. "You dirty, underhanded bastard."

Kagome watched as Naraku threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing in the room. "What's this? My creation, who has done her own share of backstabbing, is preaching to me about being underhanded? Please!" He raised the gun again. "You won't be coming out alive today."

"That gun won't do a bit of good," Kagome said, her hand gripping her sword. "I can block bullets as easily as I can block attacks."

"Oh, it's not you that I want to kill at the moment, but don't worry, your time will come." He grinned evilly. "I have business with my stupid, irresponsible creation. She must pay for betraying me."

"I'm not even fazed by that stupid gun," Kikyo laughed. "My reflexes—the ones _you_ gave me—are very accurate."

"But I don't see you coming after me." Naraku smirked, his hand on the trigger of the gun, which was now pointing at Kikyo. "Are you afraid of losing?"

"In your dreams!" Kikyo yelled, unsheathing her sword and lunging at Naraku, who didn't move to defend himself.

Kagome realized too late that his words were just a ploy—a trick to rile Kikyo up and to distract her from his true intentions. Her shout died on her tongue as she reached out, wanting to stop Kikyo from attacking, but being powerless to do anything as she watched.

Naraku moved with incredible speed, the likes she had never seen anyone but Ayame do. The gun was never the weapon he intended to use. Instead, a syringe appeared in his hand, filled with a slimy green liquid. He pierced Kikyo's arm, injecting it quickly and leaving no time for Kikyo to pull away.

The scream of agony that she released then was one Kagome was sure she would never forget. Kikyo fell on her knees, clutching her arm as her sword clattered to the floor.

"You bastard." Kikyo hissed, even as she doubled over in pain.

Naraku only laughed. "Traitors should never live, especially a stupid one like you."

Kikyo didn't respond, either from the pain of the poison he had given her, or because she was finally broken. Kagome couldn't stand it and immediately fell into an offensive stance. Naraku noticed and raised an eyebrow at his first creation.

"So they taught you how to fight with a sword? Let's see how well you can cut." Naraku let his gun drop from his hand and unsheathed a sword he held hidden away in his clothes. He held the blade horizontally in from of himself, the flat side of the blade against his left palm. It was a defensive stance, which meant Kagome was going to have to make the first move. She didn't like it, but she had no other choice. All her practices with Ayame were about to pay off.

As she was about to lunge, the room began to shake, as if an earthquake were occurring. Naraku didn't look fazed but Kagome was not.

"What are you planning Naraku?" Kagome yelled, holding her sword tightly. "And where are my friends?"

"I'm going to blow this building up, if you really want to know." Naraku responded. "And as to your friends . . . Hell." Naraku smirked.

Kagome growled as she lunged at him, her sword glinting as it swung towards Naraku. He was quick to block and wasted no time attacking in the same swing. Kagome was pushed back as she blocked, but was not hurt. Another attack on her part resulted in a momentarily standstill.

"They've taught you well, but I like to think its the original qualities that I gave you that really make you excel at anything you do." Naraku laughed. "My first creation and yet the best out all of them."

"I may have a lot of capabilities that you gave me, but what I do with them is my choice. You don't hold any power over me." Kagome pushed her blade against his to emphasize her point.

"Yes, that is true." Naraku spoke. "But you've got to give me some credit."

Kagome snorted. "Fat chance."

Naraku pushed his blade harder, making Kagome quiver slightly at the force. "Still, even if you are the closest I've come to making a person with almost everything I needed in them, I'm going to have to kill you now."

"I wouldn't be sure of that. " Kagome said.

"You can't kill me. I know that you've sworn it off, but only cowards don't eliminate their problems. What happened to the little assassin I had created?"

"You're a monster for all the killing you made me do before!" Kagome shouted angrily. She slid her sword upward on his, somersaulting in the air above his head and landing behind him, her sword swinging before her feet had even touched the floor.

But then the building began to tremor again, this time more noticeable than the first. Her momentum was off and Naraku was too quick for her. She landed on the floor, her sword skittering to the other side of the room. Kagome froze as the tip of Naraku's sword lightly grazed her nose.

"It's such a waste to have to kill you." Naraku pretended to be distraught and sighed loudly. "But like my other failed creation dying over there, you must die. Traitors don't deserve to live."

Kagome felt that time stretched in those few seconds that Naraku spent lifting his sword and bringing it down. She had never thought that she would die here, but she knew enough about death that passing to the other side was not going to be hard. No doubt Rin's father would be there to escort her. Maybe this was fate had had in store for her all this time.

As soon as she thought of it, images of Inuyasha lunged to the forefront of her mind. His smile, his laugh, his kisses, everything she loved about him flashed in her mind. How bittersweet it was to have found someone you truly loved and find out that it was only to be for a short time. She closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

But then she heard something and her eyes opened wide when she realized what had just happened.

Naraku stood above her, his sword inches above her face, and another sword protruding from where his heart should be. He looked shocked as she glanced behind him, only to see Kikyo standing weakly with her sword inserted inside him.

"My . . . name . . . is Kikyo . . . dammit!" She panted, as the pain in her body shook her. She pulled her sword out with a grunt and Kagome scrambled to get out of the way as Naraku fell—dead—to the floor.

"Kikyo . . ." Kagome breathed, scrambling to get near Kikyo as she fell the floor again, her face contorted in pain. "Why . . . why did you do that? You're hurt!"

Kikyo breathed in and out as the pain was still almost unbearable. "Because . . . you're a wuss . . . you wouldn't . . . have killed him . . . on your own." She then tried to smile. "Besides . . .he betrayed me . . . and traitors must die."

Kagome's eyes began to tear up for what seemed to be the upteenth time that day as she watched Kikyo's breathing became shallow and fast. She was powerless against the poison that had been injected Kikyo's body. There was absolutely nothing she could do but try to get her body out. The building was still shaking and threatening to collapse.

"I think that our thirty minutes are about up." Kagome exclaimed as pieces of the ceiling began to fall.

"Leave . . . me." Kikyo gasped. "Your friends . . . are in . . . the basement . . . you have to . . . get them out . . . before the building . . . collapses." She breathed in. "Take the stairs . . . all the way . . . down. There's a . . . hidden passage . . . down there to . . . get you and . . . your friends . . . out."

This scene was too familiar for Kagome's liking and she hated having to repeat it. She shouted, "I can't!You saved me so I have to save you!"

Kikyo grabbed Kagome's arm, and despite her chalky pallor and her labored breathing, her grip was firm and almost hurt. "If you want to . . . save your friends . . . you must go . . . without me."

"But-"

"GO!" Kikyo shouted and then fell back from the pain. "There's no time . . . left!"

It pained Kagome to leave yet another friend (or ally) on the floor, dying, but Kagome wasn't stupid and instead obeyed Kikyo. She ran as the building began to fall apart, flying down the stairs at a lightning speed. She hit the basement quicker than she had thought.

"You guys!" She cried in happiness as she found her friends, all still wrapped in the vines that had captured them in the first place. "You're alive."

"'Course I'm alive!" Kouga shouted, struggling with his vines. "You think I'd let a _plant_ take me down? Fat chance!"

"Kagome!" Sango called out to her friend. "There's a dagger hidden in my boot. Cut the vines with it."

Kagome nodded, getting the dagger from her friend's shoe and releasing them all. When she reached Inuyasha, she couldn't contain herself and kissed him full on, despite the fact that he was still wrapped in the vines and their friends were right there.

"Woah," Inuyasha grinned, and Kagome was just so giddy at the mere sound of his voice. "I should captured more often if you're gonna kiss me like _that_."

Kagome could only laugh happily and give him another quick kiss.

"You guys, I hate to break this up but . . ." Miroku coughed. "this building is about to expire."

Kagome blushed and immediately went to cutting Inuyasha's vines. "You're right."

Soon, everyone was headed out the hidden passageway Kagome had been able to locate. The booby traps were broken now, so they didn't hold back in their speed.

"Kagome, what happened after I was taken?" Inuyasha asked, running beside her as they turned a corner.

Kagome closed her eyes. "Kikyo ended becoming an ally and was going to take me to Naraku when he appeared and tricked her into attacking him. He injected some type of poison in her and she was down for the count, that is, until she saved me by killing Naraku with her sword, despite the pain she must've been feeling." She paused as she saw a light at the end of the hallway she had just glanced down. "This way everyone!"

Inuyasha could only shake his head. "I never thought she'd help you."

Kagome glanced at him for a second. "Neither did I."

They reached the end of the hallway and found that the door had been unhinged in the rumblings. Inuyasha and Kagome made their friends go first and then they left together, hand in hand, out of the building.

She heard the tick of something inside the building stop and she shouted, "DROP!"

All of them fell to the floor just as the mansion exploded. Big chunks of the building were flying so they didn't dare to lift their heads. After the falling subsided, Kagome and the others picked themselves up and turned to see the shattered mansion.

"I can't believe it," Sango breathed. "We're free!"

"Naraku's dead." Ayame smiled slightly, folding her arms across her chest. "He's never going to bother us again."

"Yes, he's gone for good." Kagome took a step forward and gazed at the ruble.  
"It's almost feels like a dream."

Inuyasha appeared behind her and wrapped an arm around her. "This is real, Kagome."

Kagome suddenly felt elated, a smile spreading on her face.

"We did it. Naraku's gone!" She shouted in glee and then turned to look behind her a she began to hear voices, all shouting together, coming close.

Midoriko smiled as she caught sight of six figures across the distance. It meant that everyone one of them was still alive. She herself was wounded, but when she saw the mansion blow up into smithereens, she couldn't stop from shouting in joy.

Kagome watched as Midoriko led the remainder of the rebellion towards them, all of them wounded to some extent but also shouting at the top of their lungs. It wasn't until they got closer that she realized that they were chanting their names.

As soon as she could, Kagome hugged Midoriko, everyone else gathering around the group that had infiltrated the mansion, exclaiming and congratulating everyone they could.

"You're really alive." Kagome exclaimed in joy. "You're alive!"

"Yes, and I see your heart is still pounding too." Midoriko laughed. She pulled back and held Kagome's hand up in victory in front of the crowd.

"The victory is ours! Naraku has fallen!"

Cheers and exclamations of joy erupted from the crowd as they began hugging and congratulating each other for the job well done. There was also some intense kissing in the crowed, as couples that thought they would never see each other again reunited once more. But even with all the joy, there was still a layer of grief under it. Lives had been lost, altered and ripped in every way possible.

Now, at least, there were no more worries about dying.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome into the air and swung her around, kissing her when he put her on her feet again. Their kiss was not rushed or overly passionate, but it was still infused with love that burned deep inside the both of them.

Silently, with their kiss, they vowed to never be apart from each other again. Yes, the rebuilding of the government that Naraku had corrupted was still at hand and no doubt Inuyasha was going to play a big part in that as well as the politics in his own country, but for right now in this little moment they had, they were just Kagome and Inuyasha, a couple who had finally found their complete happiness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: And that's a wrap! **

** Wow, I can't believe we made it to the end of the story. Do you know how long this chapter is? 13 COMPLETE PAGES. I don't know how I did it, but Death Angels is done. **

** Thank you, all of you, who have read, reviewed, favorited and put this on alert! Without you, this story would have been nothing more than a tangent in my brain. You're comments and critiques really helped me grow as an author. It has been a pleasure to have provided you with some type of relief from your everyday lives. All of you have a special place in my heart. **

** Again, thank you.**

**~_Daichilover_**

**P.S: Please tell me how you liked this chapter! I worked hard on it and I'd like to know if it paid off. Be honest, but please, no flames. See you in the epilogue! **


	25. After all is said and done

** A/N: Ah, 'tis the end of another story. Thank you—all of you—for being there with me from the beginning. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. They mean so much to me. I hope you enjoy my epilogue.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Epilogue: After all is said and done**

"Today's the big day!"

"I wonder how they're going to feel about this?"

"Well, they can't back out now. We've been waiting for ages!"

A scuttle of maids picked up their skirts as they saw the very couple who they had been speaking about appear rounding the corner, hand in hand. They lowered their heads and whispered to each other excitedly as they pass the soon-to-be-royal couple.

Inuyasha chuckled as they passed, having heard their conversation even before coming into the room. "I guess everyone's excited for this."

Kagome smiled. "Well, I must admit, I'm excited as well."

"I am too," He leaned in and gently kissed his lover on the lips. "I can't wait for you to be my queen."

"Neither can I."

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha pulled her away from the coronation room and began showing her around the palace, the one he used to live in once a upon a time. She thought that having been away from it so long, Inuyasha would hardly remember it, but instead he surprised her by remembering every nook and cranny, every secret passageway that he had discovered while he was little.

"You were a little trouble maker, weren't you?" She asked, after telling her how he had discovered his first passageway. He had apparently made a run for it when one of the rare, crystalline vases had fallen with his reckless warrior playing.

He chuckled to himself. "Yeah, I was a headache for a lot of people. I just hope I won't be much of a headache, now that I'm back."

Kagome squeezed his hand. "You can do this. I know you can."

Inuyasha sighed. "The coronation is only hours away. I don't think I can have second thoughts about it now."

"You don't need to," Kagome smiled. "You'll be amazing and everyone is going to love you. The fact that you're here again means something, Inuyasha."

"You're right." Inuyasha smiled, kissing Kagome's hand in his.

"Like always," Kagome gave him a sly smile.

"Of course,"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After walking the palace grounds once more, Kagome and Inuyasha separated into their separate rooms to get ready for the upcoming coronation. Kagome sat at her veranda, wearing a beautiful red ballgown that had diamonds sown into the bodice. They glittered as Kagome turned to examine herself in her full-length mirror. Her maids had brushed her hair out, her waves falling over her milk-white shoulders and cascading down her back. She had the lightest of makeup, with a touch of red on her lips to complete her look.

As Kagome gazed into the mirror, she reflected at how her life had changed so much in just a few months. After the battle, true to his word, Inuyasha married Kagome. Midoriko would not stand for the wedding to be anywhere else than rebellion HQ, so they were married in the ballroom where they had danced together for the very first time. The wedding was extravagant and everyone who knew, or had even heard of the bride and groom, had shown up to the wedding or at least the reception. She couldn't have been happier, having her friends as her bridesmaids and finally having married the man of her dreams.

Kagome sighed in content as her memories took over and her eyes glazed over. That first night with Inuyasha was magical, far beyond her own expectations in every way. She blushed as red as her dress at just the thought, but she chided herself. She was his wife and it was normal for married couples, especially newly-weds, so show their love to each other. She just still found it hard to think about it and not blush a deep tomato red.

As she continued looking at the mirror, she remembered the day Sesshoumaru had made that call—the call that would change their lives forever. All had not been well in the small country of Meridian, even after Naraku's defeat. Many called for the king to step down, and so much was the negative pressure that Sesshoumaru had had it. He was leaving the country with his wife, Kagura, in search of some peace and quiet, and was handing over the kingship to his brother, even though it killed him to do it. Inuyasha, of course, had accepted, having known that one day he would called to do his princely duty. Still, he had not expected it so soon, but Kagome reassured him through her words and her kisses that he was going to do fine. Kagome smiled and sighed.

"Kagome, it's almost time." Sango appeared in her doorway, shooing the maids away on a set of different errands and looking at her best friend. "You look beautiful."

Kagome smiled as she stood up. "Thank you, Sango. You look gorgeous as well." She eyed her friend's pink ballgown.

Sango grinned. "Still, I don't think I come close to topping the future queen of Meridian"

"Well, that's good for me, right?"

Sango only laughed and began pulling her friend out of the room, "Come on. We have to get you all situated."

They walked as briskly as they could, Kagome doing her best to maintain perfect posture and composure the whole way. She'd had weeks of queen-prep classes, courtesy of her new mother-in-law, Izayoi. She taught her the graces of royal life and the little tricks she could do to make things a little easier. She taught her the proper way to address people of different noble status, the how and when to curtsy correctly and—most importantly—how to use her utensils. Kagome had never thought that forks and spoons were different from within their own kind—but apparently, as Izayoi had pointed out, there were many different forks and different types of spoons and they all had specific uses.

They made it to the coronation hall within a few minutes and Kagome was mesmerized at all the finery that had been pulled out for this occasion. The purple silk curtains were as soft as clouds and rustled almost as finely as water. The marble floors were washed and waxed, glistening in the soft sunlight coming through the window. The crystal chandeliers dangled elegantly from above, the light reflecting in each crystal and making it dance across the room. The throne themselves were beyond description as they glowed under the chandelier' soft light. From what Kagome could make out, the crown jewels had been placed on a pedestal near both thrones. The sight made her gasp. Each jem almost glowed, the color vibrant and not dull at all. The coronation hall was bustling with servants moving things from here to there, couriers sending messages this way and that. The finishing touches were being put on every spot that could possibly be decorated.

"Okay, Kagome, you know when to start walking down the aisle, correct?" Sango asked, pointing to where Kagome was going to come out and walk to the throne on the right.

Kagome nodded. She had practiced so much that she was sure she could do it even while she was asleep.

Sango sighed in relief and grinned. "Great. That means I have nothing to do." She then paused and put a shoulder on her friend's shoulder. "You're one hundred percent about this, right?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. "I knew from the start that Inuyasha and I would end up here, so I'm prepared. Still . . ."

"Still what?"

Kagome pursed her lips, wondering how she could phrase her troubles. "I'm afraid I won't be a good queen. I want to be fair and everything, but what if it gets to my head and I forget who I was before?"

Sango nodded, acknowledging her worry. "Well, let me tell you something, Kagome. I think you're going to be a great queen—in fact, maybe the best queen this country has ever had in its history." She glanced around and then whispered, "Don't tell Izayoi I said that." She giggled.

Kagome smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Sango."

Suddenly, Ayame burst into the room, wearing a black ball gown that rustled over the floor as she rushed in. "Kagome, you look wonderful." She gave her friend a quick, but tight hug and pulled back with a smile. "Inuyasha's coming down now. He'll be here in a few minutes and so will the speaker as well as your mother-in-law." Ayame glanced behind her. "Oh, here they come!"

Kagome stood by, waiting for her husband and the entourage that was to accompany him to the coronation. Izayoi entered first, her face radiant in her simple white gown. Truth be told, Sesshoumaru was supposed to hand the crown over to Inuyasha and perform those rites, but he had severed all ties with the royal family and had insisted in not participating in the coronation. Thankfully, since Izayoi had been a queen, she could perform the deed. Kagome couldn't imagine how happy Izayoi must've been to learn that she was going to give her son the crown—literally.

Inuyasha entered next, and as he passed in his crisp black suit and red tie, he threw her such a dazzling smile that it almost made her melt right then and there. He also wore the traditional red robe of royalty and a small, gold crown on his head to represent his princely status.

Kagome held her breath as she began walking behind Inuyasha. He reached his throne first and she joined him. She scanned the room and noticed that all of her friends were there, including Rin, Shippo and Kaede. She also noticed there were many nobles and dignitaries gathered. Suddenly, she felt very self-conscious. Of course, she didn't show this in her expression and kept the calm, collected face that she had developed for years.

The assigned speaker stood up, welcomed the guests and began speaking about the history of Meridian, its rising and its people. He took about half an hour explaining this and then turned to Izayoi. She smiled, nodded her head slightly, indicating that she knew was she was to do. She walked over to the crowns, the ones Kagome had so admired before. She lifted the larger crown and practically beamed at Inuyasha as she began to speak.

"This crown represents the power, justice and diplomacy a King must have in order to lead his country." She turned to Inuyasha. "Do you solemnly swear to serve, protect and love this country and its people with all of your might?"

Inuyasha's voice did not waver as he responded, "I do so solemnly swear."

Izayoi then proceeded to place the crown on her son's head, and then backed away.

She then picked up the smaller crown, the one that was supposed to be for the queen and directed herself to Kagome and the crowd.

"This crown signifies the compassion, love and fairness a queen must have for her country." She said, holding the crown in front of her. "Kagome Takahashi, do you solemnly swear to support your king, protect this country and love it with all of your mind, body and soul?"  
Kagome smiled. "I do so solemnly swear."

She laid the crown on her head and turned to all that had gathered and beamed. "Long live King Inuyasha and Queen Kagome."

"Long live King Inuyasha and Queen Kagome!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The celebration later that night was even more extravagant then their wedding had been. Kagome and Inuyasha did not stray from each other, instead choosing to stay linked. People congratulated them and toasted to them. By the end of the night, everyone was drunk and once again, Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves walking away from the cloud and instead on a second story balcony that over looked part of the garden and the fountain they had on the palace grounds.

"This has been one heck of a day," Kagome spoke, smiling at Inuyasha. "One of the best days of my life."

Inuyasha slipped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder. "It's been one of mine too."

"I wonder how our life will be like now," Kagome mused. "With all the royal business to conduct, as well as help Midoriko, I'm afraid we won't have as much time together."

Inuyasha sighed and squeezed Kagome closer to him. "We might not, but at least the moments we do have will be all the more precious to us."

Kagome smiled and was silent until she turned to Inuyasha and asked, "How many kids do you want to have?"

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well," Inuyasha silently mused to himself. "I've never really thought about it, but I would say all the children you'd like." He chuckled. "We'd be very busy at least."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Inuyasha, that's not why I was asking. I was just curious"

"Do you want kids?"

"Of course I do." Kagome smiled. "At least two. I want our family to grow big and happy."

Inuyasha was silent for a few seconds but after a small pause he said, "I'm so glad that we we're together now, Kagome. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you. I love you so much and I'm sure our family will be the most beautiful and the happiest on earth."

Kagome leaned back on her husband, the new King and smiled as her thoughts conjured up two little children with cute ears and black and silver hair running around the palace. Her life was finally coming to where she had wanted for so long and she couldn't have been happier that it was with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

A sly smile played on Kagome's lips. "Why don't we get started on that kid business? The sooner, the better don't you think?"

Inuyasha laughed and picked her up bridal style while Kagome laughed. "I do hope you aren't just playing around with me now, because when I'm done with you, you'll regret it."

The sound of soft laughter filled the air as Inuyasha turned from the balcony back into the semi-darkness of the hallway, walking towards their new bedchamber and into their completely new and exciting life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review and don't forget to look for more stories in the future! Check out my other ones too please. :)**

**~Daichilover**


End file.
